A Miracle
by Eleanor Rigby 000
Summary: Two people bound by a friendship from 10 years ago meet once again, and holds on to the hope that miracles do happen and eternity is true. This starts a story of hurt, betrayal, passion and love. Major SasuHina. Minor NejiIno, KibaHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

**TO ALL READERS: I am currently editing **_**all**_** chapters of **_**A Miracle**_**. Update will come a bit later, that means. Seems like FF . net kinda screwed and the dividers ( -- ) of each chapter got freakin' lost. That kinda means I have to fix everything… and because of that, I'll be fixing some errors and the like. Nothing will change in the plot and storyline. I'll also be editing **_**Bull's Eye**_**… if ever you've read that one.**

**Oh, and this is AU.**

**And it starts here..**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"A field trip?!" The class repeated. After that, several voices chirped, each of them commenting on how psyched they are for the class field trip.

Hinata was listening patiently at the teacher, who seemed like she was talking to herself, when a paper landed on her desk. She picked it up and read what was inside.

"_Partners? –Sasuke."_

She carefully reread it before looking up at the raven-haired boy sitting two people away from her back.

"ARE YOU LISTENING, CHILDREN?" The teacher yelled once she realized that nobody was paying attention. Hinata nearly jumped up her seat in shock, and it was too late before she realized that the teacher was right in front of her. She did her best to hide the paper Sasuke passed to her, but too late. The teacher grabbed it.

"S-sensei..!" she muttered as if pleadingly, biting her lips in hope that her teacher would not humiliate her. Not like this.

The teacher looked at her, and then at Sasuke. "See you two after classes," she shifted her glasses. "In the library."

_Oh no,_ she thought to herself. Never ever in her life had she been in detention. This was the first. Hinata was literally trembling, and the look of her face was mortified.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**A Miracle**

by: narutox378

_Two people bound by a friendship from 10 years ago meet once again, and holds on to the hope that miracles do happen and eternity is true. This starts a story of hurt, betrayal, passion and love._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke and Hinata proceeded to the library just like what the teacher said. Usually, the library was jampacked with students who are under detention, fixing the books and placing them on their appropriate shelves. But today, there were only ten students at most, which meant more work.

She was not used to work.

She was placing books on the shelves, making sure it was in perfect order, when suddenly, something grabbed her hand.

Her heart nearly dropped. The lass ducked to see what grabbed her hand, and what she saw on the other side of the shelf was no other than Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"I-iie.." she shook her head.

There was a moment of silence. "So.. what?"

She arched an eyebrow, as if saying _"What do you mean 'what'?"_

"Is it okay if we're partners?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but she failed, for a librarian passed by.

"What are you two doing?! You should be fixing books!" she demanded, breaking the contact between the two. "Faster! Faster! You don't have all the time in the world to finish!!" She looked at an opposite direction. "Hey, YOU! STOP THAT!" and then left.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_I'm so dead with Father! What do I do? I can't tell him I got into detention! What do I do? What do I do?!_

Hinata was walking alone, it was around 5:45 PM that afternoon. She always goes home on time, and to go home 3 hours late from what was normal was a big no-no to her father.

It was a big no-no to _her._

_What do I do? What do I—_

"Hinata!"

She paused and looked back. The raven-haired boy was running after her. "Wait up!" He caught his breath. "What?"

"..What..?"

"Can you be my partner for the field trip?"

She bit her lip. She never went to a field trip before, and she assumed that he knew that. She was _never _allowed. She and her brother Neji were never allowed to join any of those fun activities. Apparently, the both of them have a congenital heart disease. Out of them, only Hanabi joined a field trip—being the only healthy one among them. "W-well.. I.. I can't—ano, I'm not.. I'm not sure if I can.. if I can.."

"Why aren't you allowed to join field trips anyway?" they began walking. "Come on, just this once. It would be fun. Have you ever been to the beach before?'

She shook her head.

"Then this is your chance, Hinata." He said. She wondered, though. They've been classmates since third grade, but it was only now that he insisted her to go on the field trip.

"I'll ask.."

"Why aren't you allowed to join field trips again?"

She hesitated for a bit, before she came up with a lie. "I really don't know.."

"You should know why. You have the right to go on a field trip, Hyuuga Hinata." He placed his hand on her head.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun," she started. "How is it like.. t-to.. go on a field trip?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, then he looked back on the road. "Fun," he put his hand down her head. "Haven't you gone out of town yet?"

She shook her head.

"Whoa. I've been out of town with my parents and my brother."

"Th-that's.. good.."

"You should really quit stuttering."

"H-hai,"

He sighed.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata rolled on her bed.

"Hinata-neesan! Don't move so much! My project is getting messed up!!" Hanabi warned her older sister, sticking small pieces of paper on an illustration board.

"G-gomen!" She froze.

Going out of town.. how fun could that be? All of her life, she was stuck in this house and in school—all her life! She could imagine herself, Neji-nii, Hinata, and her father in a beach resort, enjoying everything, running on the shore.

_Running.. running.._ until somebody collapses.

Yep, that was basically the only thing why her father never allows her to go out and join athletic stuffs. They were afraid that her heart could not bear with so much pressure. Once her illness attacks her, it only worsens, and shortens her life span.

But what a boring life this is! She could only do so much things. She wasn't normal! She _had_ to go to a field trip to know what it was like to be in one!

"Hanabi,"

"Hmm?"

"How's it like to be in a field trip?"

"Mmm.. fun."

"Fun?" _That was also Sasuke's answer._

"Well, it depends. It's fun because in a field trip, you're always with your friends. But when you're not with your friends, it's sad and boring."

"Oh.."

It'd be fun if you're with your friends. Sasuke is her friend. This might just be something she'd regret for her lifetime—she _had_ to come! She had to feel normal—even just once in her life!

Sasuke is really an important friend to her, and she didn't want to let him down. Since the third grade, he's always been there for her. Though, she can't deny that she _does_ envy him. The way he always says stuffs about his family and how happy and close they are, and the way he gets to do everything because he's healthy. _Why can't she be like him anyway?_ Why did she have to get that illness? She wasn't allowed to run, while Sasuke, he always joined sports stuffs.

_Hinata Hyuuga stood frailly at the canteen. She felt grief. Her eyes were almost watery, as if on the verge of crying._

"_Hinata,"_

_She nearly jumped up when she heard somebody call her. The girl turned around and saw a raven-haired boy her age smiling at her. "H-hai..?"_

"_You're blocking the way."_

_She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't. Only her face had something to say. She was embarrassed. "G-gomen!"_

_The boy only laughed. "Hora, hora, why don't we take a seat?"_

_Her eyes widened and her mouth was left opened. What did he just say?_

"_Oi, Hinata, why don't we take a seat?" His eyebrow was raised._

_In a snap, she went back to reality._

_She and Sasuke shared a table near the corner of the canteen. She watched him as he opened the paperbag he had been carrying since he entered._

"_Aren't you going to eat?"_

_Hinata blinked and took her eyes off her lap. She shifted her focus to Sasuke, who was holding his chopstick right before his mouth. When his question fully registered to her mind, she shook her head hesitantly. She bit her lip, then looked at the turkey burger which originally belonged to her being eaten by Yamane, a classmate of hers who harassed her to surrender her food._

_She bit her lip. That burger should have been good.._

"_Don't you have food?"_

_No reply._

"_You want some?"_

_Hinata's eyes widened. Did this boy just asked her some of his lunch? "W-what?"_

"_You look hungry. Why don't you want to try some?" He looked confused all of a sudden. "Are you scared?"_

"_I—iie!!"_

"_Then why do you look so scared? I won't eat you.."_

_Hinata gave him a faint smile and nodded. "B-but I.. I don't have.."_

"_It's okay, you can eat them with your hands." Came in Sasuke's reply. "Don't worry, it's okay."_

_That only made her bite her lip harder._

_He sighed. "Seriously.. why are you so.." A grunt. Hinata was afraid she got him angry, whatsoever, but much to her surprise, he kept his chopsticks back in his lunchbox. Then, he grabbed a piece of sushi and popped it in his mouth. "Shee?" He talked with his mouth full. "Yum-my."_

_She couldn't help but grin sheepishly as she accepted his initiation. She got herself a piece of sushi and popped it in her mouth as well. Gleam was positive in her eyes._

"_Is it good?" he asked._

_She nodded. "H-hai!" She got another piece._

"_Mother made that. She's really a great cook, isn't she?"_

_She paused. His mother made this? Wow.. "H-hai.." She resumed eating._

"_By the way, do you know my name?"_

_Another pause. Then a blink._

"_I'm Sasuke."_

"_H-hai.."_

"_You're not supposed to say that when you meet someone.." he sighed. Then he smiled upon seeing the girl enjoying her food so much. "I'll tell my mom to cook double starting tomorrow, then."_

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I wish I did, though XD)

**And to the people who said it's being OOC: XDD! I did that on purpose, I'm sorry:)) Truth is.. I really think that Sasuke is an emo type because he lost his whole clan. Right, when he was a kid he was a happy one? XD But anyway..**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle;_**_ Ch2_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata stared at the reply slip her teacher gave them yesterday.

She just did it. She did something she will surely regret for the rest of her life. This innocent-looking girl _forged_ her father's signature to be able to join the field trip.

"Pass your reply slips, everyone, regarding the field trip we will be having next week." The teacher said.

Hinata bit her lip as she received the pile of reply slips from the students behind her.

_To pass or not to pass?_

She slowly placed her own reply slip on top of the others' and gave it to the teacher.

_She's officially going to the field trip, just hope that the teachers won't notice the difference in the sign._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Lunch time. Hinata still hasn't gotten over with her act of disobedience and lie. Was that how much she wanted to go that field trip?! She really forged her father's signature!

"Hyuuga-chan,"

Hinata nervously looked up and saw no other than Yamane and Ayazaki standing before her. She held onto her lunch bag tightly and bit her lip.

"Same old," Ayazaki said with a smile.

Yamane, on the other hand, held out her palm. "What's in for today?"

Hinata did not reply. She was to afraid too reply. For the past three years this has been the routine. Ever since she transferred here, this is what happened every lunch time—and she couldn't fight for herself at all. She hesitantly handed her lunch bag to Yamane.

"Ooh! I think it's teriyaki, Yamane!" Ayazaki's grin was from ear to ear.

"Hn," Yamane smirked. "Thank a lot, Hinata-chan!" They left her.

The girl could only look as they took her food away. Again, she bit her lip. It was a wonder why she felt insecure. She _is_ a Hyuuga. _Everyone _respected Hyuugas. Everyone but her. Why was it that she was always so scared? She didn't want to be scared! She trains herself all the time, but the ending would always be like this. The loser would always, _always_ be her.

"Oi,"

Yamane and Ayazaki paused as they heard the voice which implied that they were being called. They turned around. "Sasuke-san!!" They almost cried.

Hinata was more shocked, though. Sasuke is usually late every lunch because he has practice in track and field. (He's a fast runner).

"Isn't that Hinata's food?"

The two froze in horror. Yamane opened her mouth to speak. "Ah.. y-you mean this one.. ano, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan gave this to us for our lunch."

"Speaking of lunch, why don't you join us?" Ayazaki quickly followed, walking into the lad.

Sasuke's face suddenly became an angry one, much to the two's fright. Hinata was more frightened. He looked at her. "So they always get your lunch? Is it always like this?"

"Iie! Sasuke-san it's not li—"

A cold, scary glance. "I wasn't talking to you." The two girls jumped back as Sasuke returned his gaze at the frail looking girl beside him. She looked like she was about to cry. "Only the truth,"

She didn't know what to tell him, but her conscience couldn't bear lying to this guy. She nodded slowly, much to the horror of Yamane and Ayazaki.

Yamane quickly gave the lunch bag to Hinata, though in a forced manner, as if she was throwing it at her. "If you didn't want to share, you could've said no! You didn't have to lie, Hyuuga!"

"Right!"

Then they left.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and sighed. "Since when?"

She couldn't look into his eyes because of the horror and guilt she felt. Should she lie or should she not? ".. ano.."

"Since when was this, Hinata?"

".. a long.. a-a long t-time ago." She looked at him finally and saw frustration in his eyes. "B-but it's o-okay! R-really.. I.. I don't mind.. but.."

Right. He had all the right to get mad at her. For three years, he gave her food every lunch because he thought she wasn't made any food at home. But it turns out that she brings food, it's just that she allows people to bully her. That was unfair for his part.

"You didn't even tell me that they were doing that already."

She looked back down. "I just.. I just didn't want to burden you anymore. Y-you're r-really nice enough.."

He sighed. "I guess."

The two of them took their seats.

"You're going to the field trip right?" Sasuke decided to change the subject, much to her relief.

"H-hai,"

"Then you could be my partner?"

Hinata felt like heaven as she chewed her homemade teriyaki. "Why do you keep on asking?"

Sasuke blinked. _What again?_ A reply like that would never sound like Hinata at all. "B-because.." He suddenly felt like the scenario has been reciprocated. _He wasn't the one who stuttered!_ "Never mind."

"B-but, yea.. I.. a-ano, I guess I'll.. be your.. p-partner." She returned to her normal state, much to his relief.

"May I taste that?" Sasuke asked, and without further ado, he snatched a piece of beef teriyaki and popped it in his mouth. "Did your mom cook this?"

She paused, looking at him with a blank expression.

"It's good."

"I-iie," she turned her head back down. "Th-the maids.."

"Hmm?" He was chewing on his sashimi.

"I.. I don't have a mom." She said with a painful smile as the lad in front of her stared sympathetically. "Sh-she.. she died after.. iie—" she shook her head. But Sasuke stubbornly replied, "No, continue. It's okay."

She looked back down, remembering her mother. Yes, she didn't have the mind when her mother died ten years ago when she was two years old, but _still._ It's a shame.. she wants to have a mother. What was the feeling of having a mother exactly? Her mother died because of the heart sickness she and Neji inherited from her, but miraculously, Hanabi did not. Neji told her once that their mother died even before Hanabi was born. She just didn't know if it were true. He said that she was seven and a half months pregnant then, when she had a major heart attack. She was immediately rushed to the hospital, but she didn't make it. The baby, on the other hand, made it. And there goes Hanabi. "She.. died _before_ she gave birth to Hanabi."

"I see," he broke the silence.

"B-but.. she's in a better place now." She added. "And.."

Sasuke continued to listen to her. There are rare times when she would say what she really felt, or even talk at that.

"..Neji-nii told me that when.. when y-you die you.. become a s-star." She mouthed. "Maybe.. that's the pro in dying.. b-because I'd like.. I'd like to become a star when I die."

He was silenced internally, struck by what the girl just said. Sure, he knew that a lot of people said that you become a star when you die, but the way she said it was so.. _innocent._

But his aura was broken when she started chuckling. "I'm being.. t-talkative now, aren't I?"

He smirked. "It's okay." Popping another sashimi in his mouth. "Really,"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata walked along the streets alone. Sasuke sort of ended up in detention.

For someone like her, dying is an open topic. She knew very well that anytime, she could die. There was nothing better to do when she lives anyway. Just the same old thing. When she becomes a star, she could see how everyone works, what everyone does and where everyone goes. Now that's something fun.

She stopped at the sight of two girls blocking her way.

_Oh no._

Directly in front of her stood Yamane and Ayazaki. Yamane had her arms crossed to her chest and Ayazaki had her left arm on her hips. Their glares were deathly.

"Konnichi wa," she greeted politely, then walked to the left so that she could pass by.

"Wait a second, freaky eyes." Ayazaki announced.

Hinata stopped, honestly stung with Ayazaki's naming. "W-what?"

"What do you mean 'what'?!" Yamane followed. "You totally messed up with us a while ago."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't act so innocent, Hyuuga!" Ayazaki said.

"Yes, don't act so innocent! Do you know what we felt when you told those things to Sasuke-kun?! You embarrassed us in front of him!"

And finally, she remembered the lunchroom scene. "B-b-but I.. I was j-just.. I w—"

"You were WHAT?"

"—was just t.. telling the truth!"

"Ugh!" Ayazaki crossed her arms, too. "Don't you get it?!"

"You embarrassed us! What kind of friend are you?!"

_Friend?_ "B-but…"

"Oh? What now?" Yamane asked when Hinata was obviously cornered already.

"But.. ano.."

The two of them walked closer to her, as she stepped backwards. Their glares were worse than a heart attack.

"Are you really _that_ stupid, huh, Hyuuga?!"

"What a shame! First, you're a wimp, second you're really stupid!"

"Yea! And you think you're worthy of hanging out with Sasuke-kun?!"

"Ugh! Puh-lees! Like.. just get outta here! You make everything so complicated!"

"And you really annoyed us a while ago!"

"We'll never forgive you."

Hinata was on the verge of crying. She hesitated. _What should I do?_ She thought, but nothing came up. Nothing at all.

Her back landed on a wall and she fell on her lower back. Her eyes pleading for mercy to the two girls above her. "I-I'm.. I'm sorry.."

"Of course you are," "Because if you're not…"

"You're dead."

And for once, death sounded like a scary thing.

"But sure, we'll forgive you. In one condition."

"You have to give this to Sasuke-kun." Yamane handed her a piece of folded paper. Hinata accepted it.

"W-what's this..?"

"You have so many questions."

"G-gomen.."

"That's a letter to him, DUH. I like him. He's really handsome and hot."

"_We_ like him." "And you have to get him to be partners with one of us in the field trip. That's how we'll forgive you."

Hinata bit her lip and realized that she had no choice. It's a yes or a yes. She slowly nodded her head.

"Good, then, let's go, Ayazaki."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata stared at the calla lilies on top of the center table in their living room.

She only _had_ to come to the field trip because Sasuke (sort of) forced her to come, and now she has to ask him to be partners with either Yamane or Ayazaki because of what she did in lunch time.

"Those flowers must've melted by now, Nee-san." Hanabi said, turning on the TV set. "What are you thinking?"

"Where the hell did you get those flowers from?"

Hinata was surprised to have heard that familiar voice. She looked behind the sofa and saw Neji walking into her direction. "Hanabi, who brought those flowers here?"

"They were there when I came, so who knows?" Hanabi shrugged.

If every human being in the world loved flowers, then Neji is not a human being. Aside from hating flowers with a passion, he was allergic to them. Neji had pollen allergies since he could remember. "Take those away."

"Neji-nii, why're you home so early?" Hinata asked as her brother sat beside her and rested his head on the arm rest.

"I'm always home early, Hinata. You just don't notice." Was his reply. "Hanabi, get those flowers away."

"Why me?! It's not my problem if you sneeze yourself to death!"

"You are such a disrespectful kid!"

"Whatever.."

Hinata sighed and decided to get the flowers away herself. She tookthe vase to the table beside the door and went out to get some fresh air. The outside was a peaceful night. The sky was filled with stars. _A lot of souls are looking over us,_ she thought. The street had a moderate lighting system. But what struck her most was their acacia tree.

Or rather, the fireflies in the acacia tree. They were so many! She felt her heart leap in joy—what feeling was this? Their colors shined so bright, there were red, blue, yellow and green fireflies occupying the whole tree. For some seconds, she thought of calling out Hanabi and Neji-nii, but she did not. The feeling of seeing those creatures fly around the tree as if there was no tomorrow was overwhelming.

Heaven. How far could that place be? If she were a firefly, she'd fly up and search for heaven to look for her mother. Up above there, a firefly would look like a star.. and they had wings to bring them to places, so they wouldn't have to run and get all exhausted.

_I wish I were a firefly._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata gasped for air before walking into the dining room. Her father agreed to eat with them today.

_Today._ The day of the field trip.

The week passed with Ayazaki and Yamane avoiding Hinata. For once, she had her full lunch the whole week. For once, she was not bullied for seven straight days! It really gladdened her that people are being fair with her now. That she's being able to taste the normal life for once. _This _once.

She pulled a chair for herself and sat.

Sausage and eggs were up for breakfast.

"I heard that your dismissal today is pretty late," her father started.

Hinata looked up at him. He looked at her.

"Why?"

She blinked and looked down at her food, careful not to be obvious that she would be lying. "G-group practice,"

"This is the first time I've heard of a sixth grade group practice extending for up to six p.m."

"F-for.. for Music class.."

He sighed, sipping some coffee. "I see." He mouthed. "I will be going home late, too. We have a corporal meeting."

The three children nodded.

"Maybe I can bring you home from school,"

Her eyes raised. _Bring her home from school?_ It was really something she'd love but.. if that would be the scenario then he'd catch her lying _and_ disobeying him.

"That's unfair, Father!" Hanabi cried. "You never bring me or Neji-nii to school or home, then you'll pick up Hinata later?!"

Hiashi merely snickered. There are rare times when Hanabi demanded attention personally. She'd usually do nasty tactics, like skip classes and get into detention or throw eggs on houses' stoops. "Is that so?"

"H-hai," Hinata decided to answer. "Y-you don't.. you d-don't need t-to pick me up – later, Father."

"Six o'clock is too late for a lady to walk home alone." He said.

"I-iie.."

Hiashi sighed, accepting his defeat. Sometimes a busy man like him would have to give way for his children's inconsiderable requests just because he owed them a lot of time. He stood up, leaving his half-empty coffee mug on the table. "If I don't arrive by 5:55, you may leave on your own. Otherwise, you have no choice."

She nipped the bottom of her lip. She's never been to a field trip but she sort of had a formulation that if the busses don't get home on time, they get home _later_ than the expected arrival, and never before.

But hey, this is her first. More luck to be expected somehow, at least. "H-hai," she replied.

"Take care, Father." Hanabi waved.

"By the way, where's your brother?" Hiashi noticed Neji's absence on the dining table.

Hinata looked at Hanabi and vice versa. Neither knew the answer.

"I'm here," a sleepy voice echoed. "Bye,"

Neji appeared from the living room, yawning. Hiashi nodded and uttered his goodbyes (again) before leaving.

"Hinata," Hanabi said. "If Father catches you, you're dead."

Hinata merely sighed. "I-I know.."

"And if he doesn't, you're still dead."

Hinata raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister. "W-what do you mean?"

"It's a field trip."

Hinata turned to Neji who sat to her left. "..and?"

"And you do physical things in a field trip." He replied, spreading strawberry marmalade on a piece of loaf. "And when you do those, you get tired. Your heart gets more exhausted."

Hinata looked back down. She knew the next statements. _And when you do.._

"You'll just faint." Hanabi continued Neji's statement as Neji was too preoccupied with his food. "When you faint, they'll call Father. And when Father knows.."

_I'm doomed for life._ She thought miserably. _Nah, of course not.. that can't be possible._

"You'll be doomed for life." Hanabi and Neji said in unison.

_Oh dear._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata inhaled and exhaled deeply on her way to school. Her bag was clung behind her. It was huge for a daily basis, but Hanabi said that it was just fine for a field trip. It was filled with food, just like what her sister advised. Nothing else but food, and of course.. medicine. But she brought some capsules in her pocket—just in case.

She was on her way to the classroom when two girls blocked her.

"Hinata-chan,"

"Can you help us for a moment? Please?"

The two were Yamane and Ayazaki, both wearing pigtails with their P.E. shirts. They were smiling and they looked really happy. Perhaps this is the field trip spirit? "W-what is it?"

"Come with us for a sec,"

They brought her to the girls bathroom outside the building.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" she asked nervously. Though Yamane and Ayazaki didn't look like they were about to do something mean to her.

"Ano.. you see we heard that you haven't been to field trips yet."

She nodded.

"And we wanted to give you an advice."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Take it, okay?" Yamane smiled. "Here, give me your bag." She got Hinata's backpack, much to Hinata's curiosity.

"What's this?"

"Hinata-chan, you have to use the bathroom before we leave!" Ayazaki cried. "There are no bathrooms in the busses!"

"B-but I don't have to—"

"Just please take our advice, Hinata-chan." Yamane smiled like an angel.

"It's for your good. The beach is kinda far from here, ya know." Ayazaki added.

Hinata nodded meekly and took their advice. She went in one of the cubicles for the sake of going in. She didn't really have anything to withdraw. She was all fine! The girl counted from one to thirty for her cue to go out so that Ayazaki and Yamane won't act all sappy anymore.

_Twenty-nine.._

_Thirty!_

She turned the lock counterclockwise and pushed the door. She grimaced.

_What the..?!_

Her heart slowly sank. This couldn't be possible. No, it couldn't be. Definitely, definitely _not_ possible at all.

She pushed again, but then it was. Apparently it was possible. It _is_ already happening.

The door wasn't opening.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle;_**_ Ch3 _

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke tapped his desk as he waited for Hinata to enter the classroom. She _did_ say that she was allowed, that she would be his partner, and that she would come early.

Or so he thinks.

"Children, we'll be leaving in five minutes!" The teacher popped her head out of the door. "Those who aren't here by then wouldn't be accompanying us to the beach--like what was said in the orientation. Prepare your stuffs. I will be right back." She left.

Sasuke's pace became faster. _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. _

He heard the door slide open, which made him stand up. _Hinata? _

But he only had to sit back down when he saw that the ones who entered were Yamane and Ayazaki. They looked satisfied and happy, though he couldn't care less.

**_Wait a second. _**

_ "Sasuke!" Hinata caught up with him. "Wait up," she placed her hand on his shoulder to catch some air. _

_"What?" _

_"A-ano.. ab-about tomorrow.." _

_"The field trip, right?" _

_"Y-yeah.." _

_"You're coming, right?" _

_"Yeah.." _

_"Okay. So?" _

_She paused, collecting the words she had to say to him. _

_"What?" _

_"I.. ano.." she began. "Ano.. m-maybe.. maybe you should.. b-be Yamane's partner f-for th-the field trip instead.." _

_He frowned. "Why..?" _

_She nipped the bottom of her lip in reply. _

_Sasuke turned his eye back at the road ahead. "Do you have a partner already? Demo.. I suppose I asked you first.." he turned his gaze back at her. "What did they do?" _

_Her face was comparable to that of a criminal denying his guilt. "I-iie!" She shook her head. "Ano.. I.. I just.. a-ano.." In a flash, she remembered the letter Yamane handed her some days ago. She stopped walking and searched for it inside her bag. "W-wait, it sh-should be here.." She scanned through the notebooks, papers and pens neatly piled in her bag. _

_But there was no letter. _

_"W-where is it..?!" _

_Sasuke grunted and rolled his eyes. "Did you mean this?" He held out a piece of folded stationery. _

_She smiled widely. That was the letter! "Y-yes!" Relief spread from her skin to her bones. "W-where did you get that?" _

_He rolled his eyes again. "Who cares? You should stop being such a goody-too-shoes, Hinata. Why do you keep on following their orders?" _

_She opened her mouth several times but no words came out. He knew it; she was too much in need of friends that she couldn't say 'no' to just anyone at all. She was too **nice. **What he couldn't understand was if she knew that she's okay with being stepped on or she really doesn't know that they're using her to get close to him. _

**_And then it got him. _**

_So, it was **his **fault that she's being bullied? If he wasn't close to her in the first place, Yamane and Ayazaki and a couple of other girls wouldn't harass her into doing such things. They knew that she would **never** deny their requests, and they knew that she doesn't know that she's sort of betraying him by doing so. _

_"Gomen," he began walking again, only faster than before. _

_She followed him with her head, then when she and he had a considerable distance, she ran after him. "W-what do you mean? It's.. it's not your fault, Sasuke." She placed her hand on his shoulder to initiate a stop. She ought to catch some air. "Why are you saying 'sorry'?" _

_"You should avoid me from now on." _

_A surprised look crossed her face. "N-nani?!" _

_"If you avoid me," he began. "--they'll stop you. I'm sorry—it's my fault." _

_"Iie! Of course it's not your fault, Sasuke. It's n-not anyone's. I'm just.. r-really like this. So p-please don't mind." She said. "B-besides.. y-you're always th-the one who.. who.. s-saves me." _

_Once again, his look changed dramatically. Only to be smirked away. "I guess." There was a short pause before he reached for the letter in his pocket and threw it away. Hinata was more than shocked. _

_"H-have you even read it?!" _

_"Iie, I don't want to waste my time." _

_"D-demo.." _

_"I already have a partner. Besides, they'll never work on me." _

_"B-but, why?!" _

_He inhaled some air before smiling. "Because.." _

_"There's already someone who I like." _

_She looked at him questionably. "Hontou?" _

_He made a satisfied sound before he continued walking. Knowing the girl next to him, she wouldn't ask any further questions. She wasn't that type. Nor would she attempt to know who, or since when, and why. No, she's not a gossiper. "She's thin and gets sick all the time." He added._

_She only eyed him cluelessly._

_"Hinata," he absently called, driven by his thoughts. _

_She looked up at him, waiting for what he was about to say. _

_"If something happens, just call my name." He added. _

_"H-hai," _

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!" Yamane and Ayazaki made their way to him.

He looked out the window.

"You wanna be my partner?"

"You look so cuuuuuuute in that jacket!!" Ayazaki commented on the way Sasuke's oversized jacket clung to his body.

No reply. _No anything,_ not even a look, came from him. The two girls looked at each other irritably.

"S-sasuke-kun," Came in a more seductive voice. "Ano, you see.."

"We heard that Hinata-chan can't make it." Her voice was half-laughing.

_She can't make it?_ His expression changed. The once idle and stiff eyes widened and became panicky.

"And we thought that.. ano, maybe you don't want to be lonely so—" Her statement was cut off as Sasuke stood up. "Sasuke-kun?"

"You must be sayin—Sasuke-kun! Wait, NO!" Sasuke ran quickly outside. The two followed him, but they were much, much slower. "Sasuke-kun, you'll miss the field trip!!" They stopped at the door.

He knew that already. But still, he ran. He ran as fast as he could. _There is just no way she wouldn't go._ He thought. Of course, he did not consider that maybe Hinata was cornered by her father because she only forged his sign because he did not know that Hinata forged her father's sign.

He just ran.

And ran.

And ran.

"Hinata!" He yelled through the corridors, his voice echoed which startled the students who came early. "Hinata!"

_Where are you?!_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata hadn't stopped knocking on the cubicle door, maybe someone would hear her. She is not only stuck inside—she's also wet. Ayazaki and Yamane placed the hose on the top of the door and turned on the water. Apparently, there was no way out, except for the space between the ceiling and the door which was _way_ too high for her to reach—even if she stepped on the toilet.

"Ayazaki!" she cried. "Yamane! Where are you?!"

A little and innocent girl like her would take some time to realize that she had been tricked and betrayed by her classmates. Not even when she's dripping wet with water coming from the hose above her.

"P-please open the door!"

No reply.

Her chest started to contract—which _really_ gave her a hard time to breathe. Not only that, her eyes started to water, too.

"_Open,_"

Today was the day she did _everything_ she could just to be able to participate. She **_forged_ **her father's signature. She **_lied_** to her father a lot of times. She asked a lot of help from her siblings. She collected money—_lots_ of money for this day.

And look at her now. In less than five minutes, the bus would leave her, not knowing that she was only there, trapped inside a bathroom cubicle.

_Maybe she just wasn't meant for field trips. Maybe she was meant to stay here. Just here. And never leave until the day she dies._

She gasped for air and inhaled fast as tears jerked down her face like there was no tomorrow. She bit her lip very hard, too. "Somebody open the door," No, she just wouldn't yell. That was something she couldn't do. Yelling exhausts her. Or rather, her_ heart._ And if she fainted her, she'd die for sure. She'd die alone.

Without even leaving this place for once.

She coughed. It was getting cold. It only made her chest ache worsen.

"_Hinata!_"

Light shined right that moment, as she heard a voice which called her name. That only meant _hope._ Somebody was looking for her! But the voice was way to far away from the bathroom. If she talked, the person would surely not hear.

But heck, it's worth the try. "I'm here," she mouthed, hiccupping due to the hyperventilation she's going through. "H-help!" she managed to say in a louder voice.

"_Hinata, where are you?!"_

The voice was getting closer! It was getting closer!!

"I'm here!"

_"Hinata?_"

She grinned wide. The voice is _very _familiar. It was Sasuke! He's looking for her!

_"Hinata?" _

She frowned. It was getting weaker now. He must have thought she wasn't there and is on his way back to the classroom now!

**_"If something happens, just call my name." _**

Just call his name. She licked her lips before inhaling once again. "S-sasuke!"

"Hinata?"

Sasuke shook his head. There was no reply. The girl must be miles away from here. Maybe she really didn't come? He walked back into the classroom.

_"S-sasuke!"_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

He stopped. Was he hearing stuffs?

His thought cleared upon hearing another call, which was louder and more eager than the first one. As fast as he could, he ran to where he came from just a little while ago.

"Hinata? Is that you?"

"Sasuke! Help me!"

He felt his heart soften at the cue of her voice. She was crying. But still, he couldn't help but be relieved. She's here, somewhere. She's not hurt, or at least he would find her soon to help her. "Where are you?!"

"Sasuke, help me!"

He bit his lip upon realizing that she does not hear him.

"SASUKE!" She yelled. She said his name for the second time.

There was still no reply.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

She started to panic, as more tears dwelt down her face. "Sasuke! Help me!" She hoped she was audible, for all she heard as of the moment was herself sobbing and her voice whenever she called his name.

_Kami-sama, help me._

"Sasuke, help me!"

"Hinata? Where are you?!"

She gasped. He was there! And he was really close somewhere! "I—I'm in the b-bathroom!"

The door from the outside opened.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke entered the bathroom, just like what Hinata said. He did not mind that he just entered the _girls'_bathroom.

"Sasuke!" he heard her squeal.

Upon entering, he saw around six cubicles. All doors were closed, but none of them were locked. A steel bar blocked the second door from the left from opening. Its end was on the wall, and the other end was on the door. "I'm here already." He breathed as he tried pulled the stick from the way. "Shit," he used his weight to pull it down, but he failed. "Get—out!" He pushed the bar with all his strength, and at last it came out. He landed on his stomach on the floor.

The door swung open as Sasuke stood back up. The hose landed on the floor, water was still running.

Hinata was inside, dripping wet while sitting on her knees—sobbing. Her hands covered her face, and for some moments she was just there, sobbing, while he was just standing up, looking at her while trying to hide his sympathy.

"Stop that,"

She nodded and wiped her tears. Her breath was mixed with hiccups, still due to her sobbing.

"What happened to you?"

She shook her head. "I-it's nothing—"

"_Nothing?!_" He grunted. "You must be kidding me. Look at yourself at the mirror."

She stood up with Sasuke's support. "Iie, we have to hurry. The b-bus!"

"Oh yea," Sasuke remembered. "Can you run?"

She hesitated for a nanosecond before nodding. The both of them ran out of the bathroom, thank God the parking area was near the outside bathroom.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

The both of them arrived in the parking after some seconds, with Hinata panting so heavily. She felt like she was going to be attacked, but she prayed not.

But then, not all sacrifices end up as another "happily ever after" tale.

"The bus left."

She sat on her feet. Tears began to fall again.

"Why are you crying?"

"Gomen!" she exclaimed. "It's.. this is.. it's all my f-fault."

He sighed. "I guess." He said, brushing through his hair. "What happened to you, really?"

"A-ayazaki-san and Ya-yamane-san brought m-me in th-the bath..room." she said.

"And they left you locked in a cubicle?"

More tears. "H-hai."

He sighed again. "Your bag? Did you bring one?"

She suddenly stopped crying as she remembered. "H-hai," she muttered.

"Where is it?"

"It's with.. Yamane-san.."

"Baka," Sasuke muttered under his breath. Hinata did not hear. He looked down at her, and she was embracing herself with her arms. _She's wet._ _And probably cold._ He shook his head and took off his oversized jacket before he placed it on Hinata.

Hinata looked at him curiously, not knowing how to respond.

"Stand up. You have to change or you'll get sick."

Hinata followed his order, but not before he started walking. She faintly smiled at him, at his back. "Arigato, Sasuke."

He replied, though it was an incoherent one.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Back in the classroom, Sasuke decided to lend Hinata his extra P.E. clothes for her things were mercilessly stolen by Yamane and Ayazaki. They are not yet found as of the moment.

Sasuke chuckled at the sight of his friend. Contrary to her very frail and thin body, she wore his medium-sized shirt and shorts (which were loose, but the string lived up for its reason). He threw her the oversized jacket. "It would match your clothes." He joked.

She smiled and bit her lip. Much to his humor, she even wore the jacket!

Then there was silence.

"I'm.. r-really s-sorry for—"

"Wait." He stopped her. While waiting for her a while ago, he formulated an idea. A replacement for this field trip they just missed. He just _had_ to take her somewhere out of this place. "I have to bring you somewhere today."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle;_**_ Ch4_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Is th-this s-safe, Sasu..ke?" Hinata asked the boy sitting next to her.

"Yes." He replied.

It was her first time riding the bus. The _public_ bus. A while ago, Sasuke dragged her to the bus station, saying that he _has_ to bring her somewhere today. She didn't know why, though, or what was wrong with him. She agreed, anyway. They had nothing else to do. Besides, she had no choice, because he was passionate about bringing her to where they were going.

He took the window seat as she sat beside him. Sasuke placed his bag on his lap. "Are you nauseous?"

"I.. I really d-don't know.." she replied. She's never gone out of town. "Why?"

He was shoving something from the pocket of his back when she looked at him. "Here," he brought out a white tablet and a jug. "Drink this. You might throw up."

She nodded. Better safe than sorry..

Throughout the entire trip, they both knew that most of the people have looked at them at least a hundred times. It was absurd, in the first place, for twelve-year-olds to ride the bus to such a far place. She wasn't even twelve yet! And since there was a boy and the other was a girl, malicious thoughts were never absent in the two-hour trip.

Hinata opened her eyes upon feeling that the bus halted. Her vision was still blurry from her one-hour sleep. It took some seconds for her to realize that she slept on Sasuke's head which was on her shoulder. She tapped her friend. "The bus stopped."

Sasuke's eyes opened. First things he saw were people heading out the bus. "We're here?"

"I—I think so.."

They both stood up and went down the bus. The place they landed on was a beautiful one. Hinata first saw a big acacia tree, which looked just like the one they had at home.

"Come on," Sasuke tugged on her, his sleepiness was evident in his voice.

"H-hai," she said. The both of them began walking. Never in her life had she inhaled air _this_ fresh. It felt really good, that she hadn't found herself tired even if they've been walking for quite some time now.

But of course, she couldn't help but ask. "W-where are we going..?"

"Just follow," Sasuke replied.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

They finally stopped in front of an old-looking house which was secured by a rusty gate. It didn't have to take a critic to say that the house looked abandoned, and even a bit haunted.

Shivers went up and down her spine. "S-sasuke, where exactly are you taking me.. ?"

He merely shook his head as he shoved his right hand in his pocket and held out a key. He turned the rusty chain which circled the rusted iron bars of the gate until the lock was visible. Carefully, he used the key to open the lock, and unleash the gate from the chains. "Here," he said as he opened the gate.

They both stepped in the land. "Come,"

Hinata nodded. _I have to trust Sasuke. I know he won't do anything bad._

Sasuke halted. She looked at him questionably. He turned around and fixed his gaze on her. "W-what..?" she asked.

He inched closer to her, much to her mortification. _What's he doing?! What's he doing?! Kami-sama, please don't do this!_

But it wasn't what she thought he'd do. He walked passed by her and stopped behind her, getting a bandana from his pocket—which she saw. _He brought a bandana..?_

"What's that for..?"

He sighed. "I have to blindfold you." He said, putting the bandana on her eyes.

"N-nani?!" she broke the contact. "W-why?!"

Sasuke grunted. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you or do anything bad."

"D-demo.. y-you don't need to.. ano—"

"Fine," he sighed, giving up. "Just close your eyes, then."

She nodded. That sounded much safer.

"And take your shoes off," he said, taking off his own. She followed him. He kept the shoes in his bag before they stood up again.

"No cheating."

"Hai," she closed her eyes. "W-where are you going t-to take me?"

She heard him smirk. "It would be pointless if I tell you." His left hand took her left wrist, and his right hand held her left shoulder. That would be enough to guard a weak girl from falling. "No cheating,"

Another nod.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata felt him take her somewhere _far._ She felt like they passed by big tree roots, and even a cave or something of that sort. Finally, after around five minutes, he halted. "Tired?" he asked. She shook her head. It was then when she started hearing cracks. Or were those cracks? They were like.. big amounts of water undergoing extreme friction. She also smelled _fresher_ air. _Wind._ And so they continued walking some more, until the ground suddenly became soft and grainy. _Sand?_

"W-wha.." she chuckled.

It didn't take long before it became colder, if it weren't for the jacket she was wearing, she would most likely shiver by now. The ground was wet now.

"—AH!" She jumped up, opening her eyes instantly, as she felt something cold tickle her toes. _What the..?_

_Water?! LOTS of WATER?!_

Sasuke started to chuckle as he got his hands off her. "This is the beach." He said.

Hinata stared in awe, mouth gaped. It was like nothing she's ever seen before. The shoreline was way longer and wider than she'd ever imagined. The color was more adoring than what the TVs ever showed. And Kami, the sea itself was literally _endless._

What a beautiful place.

A smile crossed her face. "W-wow.."

"My family owns this place, though nobody ever goes here anymore." He uttered. "My mother's a genius. She forced me to bring the keys for some reason."

The girl was still too overwhelmed to have understood what he just said. _Really. A place like this in the brutal world? **Impossible.**_

Her daydreaming was cut when Sasuke started sprinkling water on her. She shielded herself with her arms. "Ah Sasuke!" she began laughing.

"You're such a chicken." He barked, which made her laugh some more. She crouched herself and splashed water at Sasuke too.

"Elk!" she stopped.

He stared at her for a moment. "..what's wrong?"

"It's.. ano.. s-salty.."

"Of course it is." Sasuke splashed her again with water. They were just like that for some minutes, water sprinkled and laughter filled the whole sea, until he initiated a running contest.

"Th-that's unfair, Sasuke!" she complained, not running after him.

He slowed down a bit, turning around, but still jogging backwards. "Eh?"

"B-because.." she contemplated a bit. She _cannot_ tell him about her sickness. "Y-you're.. you're a v-varsity in track and f-field!"

"I'll slow down then!" He ran towards her.

"D-demo.. I.. I.." _can't run._

He stopped, accepting defeat. There was no point forcing someone who really did not want to do something. "Fine, fine," he muttered.

Although the splashing (or running) ended too early, the fun did not end for the two of them. Hinata found a new hobby—collecting shells. She was just collecting shells for an hour or so while he collected sand and made sand castles (which were actual failures). She would laugh harmoniously when the waves would hit the castles goodbye, or when it would fall apart because it was loose. He would only scratch his head and pout in disappointment, but he would still create another one, anyway. The excitement she felt was so overpowering, every time she saw those beautiful naturally-carved and colorful stones resting on the shore, or that pile of sand Sasuke would strategically carve (and break). Her feet loved the way the waters rush around her feet—that sensation of stepping on soft sand was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

It was an hour, or something, when Sasuke decided that he should quit. He then sat under a coconut tree. That coconut tree was linked to another one with a Mayan hammock. On his lap was a large piece of wood which he used to support his bond paper. From time to time, he would look up at the girl, then look back down on his paper and continue sketching.

Hinata drew closer to him, panting slightly. "Sasuke," she said.

His hands quickly, but not obviously, covered his sketch. "Mm?"

"Ano.. m-may I.. s-sit on th-that?" she pointed at the hammock.

"Sure..?"

He watched her climb the hammock and look at the shells one by one. _It was the perfect view._ He then got another sheet of paper and started sketching.

It took some hours before he stopped and took a first glance at his masterpiece. He had inked it already, and erased the unnecessary pencil lines.

But it wouldn't go without her seeing.

"S-sasuke, w-what's.." her eyes widened.

It wasn't all at once that she figured out that he drew her. And no, it wasn't perfect.

_But it was beautiful._

He hid the paper in an instant, and stood up. "Nothing,"

She got up from the hammock. "D-demo.. I.. I saw!!"

"You didn't."

She reached for the paper, much to his embarrassment. "You don't have to see it." He said, jerking away from her.

"I—I do!" she said, following him.

But he wouldn't just show it to her. "Iie," he started running.

Hinata completely forgot that she was not permitted to run, and ran after him. "I—I have to see!" she wouldn't give up either. "Sasu!"

"Iie!" He was just too fast for her. When he reached the shore, he threw it as hard as he can.

And Science enters here. The air resistance was too hard that the paper just flew back instead of front. Hinata immediately caught it.

A cheerful smile crossed her face. "It's.. it's r-really nice."

He huffed, giving up to her determination. "Whatever you say."

Hinata walked back to the shade while looking for a place where she could let the paper dry. She finally spotted an old and wooden table somewhere near the old house. She looked at the portrait once again. "I d-didn't know S-sasuke could draw." She muttered to herself.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

They both returned from the beach at around 5:30. Their classmates haven't returned yet, though the other levels have been dismissed.

Hinata gasped lightly for air. The air here was so different than the one at the beach.. but it was still cold. She tightened the jacket's grip to her body. "Sasuke," she said.

He looked into her direction with a quizzical face. He was still irritated with the portrait thing.

"A-arigato,"

A more quizzical face. "For..?"

"F-for t-taking me to the b-beach." She held out a shell.. compilation.

"What's.. that?" he asked.

Hinata slightly blushed, taking his question in offense. "A-ano.. n-never mind.." she hid it back in the jacket's pocket.

But much to her surprise, he grabbed it from her. "Can I keep this?"

She was stunned for some moments to find the right things to say, before she replied a monosyllabic word (with her famous stutter, of coruse). "H-hai.." she replied, her head down.

"Hinata," Sasuke stood up, taking his glance away from his watch, hands in his pockets. Her eyes followed his movements. "Bye,"

She raised an eyebrow, confused. "Bye," she replied, anyway.

He took a final glance,

And walked away.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata entered the house. It had been an hour since her father picked her up from school. He picked up Neji, too, and they ended up having dinner in a sophisticated, 5-star restaurant. It was something which they barely have done before, and it felt really nice to be with family once in a while. Their father allowed them to eat any food they might want, and ordered a 37-year-old wine. She held back at first, but her father insisted. He says that 'it's good for the heart' so she took a shot, but nothing more than that. Neji didn't finish two shots, while their father almost finished the whole bottle. He wasn't drunk, though. He had high tolerance.

Hinata felt so good when they came home—it's like she's done everything she could ever do, and same goes for the two guys. But when they arrived home, they remembered something, _someone,_ who they _absolutely_ disregarded.

Hanabi.

The youngest stood up to her feet, leaving her stiff position on the living room couch, and looked at them in dismay for some moments before running up to her bedroom.

"H-hanabi!" Hinata tried to call her, but she did not look back anymore.

Hiashi sighed. "She waited down here for hours, then she would run up to her room when she sees us." He clicked his tongue. "I do not understand your sister."

"O-otosan.."

"Hinata, Neji, take your medicine before going back to sleep." He went up himself.

Neji and Hinata stood idly for a couple of minutes, before he broke the silence with a yawn. "Good night," he said before he went up.

"G-good night.."

But he paused at the third step, and turned around to Hinata. "Why are you wearing a jacket that big, by the way?" he asked.

She blinked, searched for a reply, failed and then blushed faintly. "A-ano.." _there was no way she would tell him the **truth.** _"I-it was.. c-cold.."

"In the beach?"

Again, she blinked.

"Ah, no, of course not. In the _bus._" He turned around and continued going up. He did not know about what happened to her earlier, what he knew was that she was going on a field trip. It was a good thing that the jacket covered almost three-fourths of her body, that way, nobody noticed her. It was also good that nobody noticed that she lost her bag.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Come Monday, Hinata stared warily at the now-laundered, oversized jacket of Sasuke Uchiha. The dark blue color still hasn't faded, and the smell is now fresher.

_If it wasn't for this, I would've been sick by now._ She smiled at herself. _I have to return this to him today. _ Sasuke was such a good friend to her. He was so different from the others—specifically Ayazaki and Yamane. He was someone who she knows she must treasure. Her life would be so different without him, it was so.. _weird._

The frail girl carefully took her first steps up the campus. She stopped when she noticed something near the trash bin. Her eyes widened. _It was her.. !!_

Hinata ran to the pile of trash and picked up her now-dirty bag which got lost when Yamane and Ayazaki got it from her. "It's here!" she muttered to herself, smile reaching both ears. It wasn't as smelly as trash smelled like, but it was definitely dirty. Some parts of it were slightly wet and it was dusty overall.

But excitement flew through her veins. The girl jumped twice before running up the school.

"Sasuke!" she absently said as she slid her room door open.

Heads turned to her, shocked and curious at the same time. For some, it was their first time hearing her voice, and the rest, it was just.. _weird_.. for Hinata to speak without anyone talking to her in particular—especially now since she just entered. And her voice was considerably loud already, plus she did not stutter!

"Hinata-chan your voice is so sweet!" one boy commented.

Hinata's jaw slightly dropped, embarrassed of what she just did. She looked away and silently entered the classroom. When she reached her seat, she placed her bags on the floor and sat down, covering her face. _What did I just do?!_

"Hinata-chan, didn't you hear yet?" the same boy said after the students went back to what they were doing before she came in. She placed her hands down slowly and inhaled.

"N-nani..?"

The boy pasted a surprised look on his face. "Oh, I see. So you haven't really heard yet. I was expecting you to know since you're close to Sasuke and all, besides it was announced in the field trip."

A more confused look.

"Wait, you weren't in the field trip, I almost forgot." He slapped his forehead and gasped. "You see, Sasuke's leaving today."

She opened her mouth to speak, but what he just said did not register quickly. "W-what?"

"Teacher said that Sasuke and his family are migrating to U.S.A." he continued. "He was supposed to bid farewell to us in the field trip, but then he didn't come as well. I wonder why. Right now, I'm pretty sure we won't be able to see him again—his flight is this morning.. I'm just not sure what time."

_That's impossible.. this guy is probably saying nonsense. _Her face was unreadable all of a sudden. _He was leaving?!_

Her mind floated somewhere as her body took over herself. She stood up and ran outside the classroom.

"Hinata-chan is really weird.." the boy said.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata ran through the commercial streets, passing through busy, corporal people. The airport wasn't very far from her school, she was lucky. Although that did not exempt her from running fast—she _has_ to see him before he leaves.

_He can't leave!_

She tightened the jacket's hold to her body.

_I.. still have to return this to him!_

If running made normal people tired, what more if you had a heart illness? She was getting exhausted already, but she did not stop. She almost did not feel the pain growing in her chest. _I have to see him!_

Her pace became slower and her body started to loosen up. Blackness began to envelope her vision.

_Kami-sama, **please,** just this once!_

Hinata noticed that everything around her began to move slower, she looked to her left and saw an old lady looking at her with a concerned face, as if saying 'are you okay?'. She did not mind her and looked right in front, wherein she saw a dark figure in front of her. Yet she did not stop running. She just ran into him as he walked into her..

_Thud._

The frail girl landed on the ground with her back. She grimaced in pain as she clutched her chest.

Hinata's eyes rolled to her right and saw the old lady from a while ago rushing to her. She looked above her again and saw two more figures looking at her, uttering words which she heard, yet she did not understand. One of them looked behind him and called for someone.

She decided to change her focus and instead, looked up at the white sky right above her.

A plane.

_Kami-sama.. **why not?!**_

A tear.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"I am very sorry, Hyuuga-san." A pink-haired woman said.

"CEO, what exactly happened to her?" he responded.

Tsunade looked down. "According to witnesses, she was running really fast, then she started to look pale. She ran over this man and collapsed."

Hiashi sighed and bit his lip hard before looking at Hinata. She was all covered in apparatuses now. Neji was watching over her sympathetically. If there was someone who understood Hinata, that would be her brother. Hanabi was downstairs buying food, as Neji refused to eat. This rarely happened. He was positive that his children knew their limits, yet _why did she do that?!_ He wanted to confront her right now, ask her what the hell was on her mind, but only pity took over. Who would have dreamed to have children as weak as they are? He had to understand them, but..

He looked back at Tsunade. "What does that mean?"

She gulped, then sighed. "Hiashi, honestly," she began. "Hinata's illness just got worse with what she did. As we both know, your children's sicknesses are not curable, not even a transplant would help, but there are medicines which would help them live longer. People with this disease would live up to 30 years at most, but right now her life span shortened for about five or ten years."

Hiashi looked down. "Oh, God,"

"I would recommend medicines, of course, as it would help Hinata gravely. But I would also have to prohibit her from doing a lot of things, especially taking trips to different places. Try also to not sadden or make her feel disappointed and overly excited about something, especially shocking her." She shook her head. "That's all I can do for now, Hiashi." She patted his shoulder. "I'm really sorry." Then left.

He looked back at his children.

_You are just like your mother,_ he thought. _But I would not be able to accept if one of you would leave just like she did._

He stood up and walked over to them.

_I would have to be stricter._

_Forgive me, children._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle;_**_ Ch5_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Pale eyes widened as they stared into a piece of sunflower. It was perfectly blooming, as usual, and it never failed to make Hinata happy.

_How can a flower be so.. beautiful?_

And one more thing that struck her was the season. Sunflowers usually grow at summer and wilt by autumn, but this one did not. It's still alive until now, and it's basically the day before winter is expected to arrive Konoha.

"Hinata,"

She blinked and looked up. "H-hai, Shikamaru-kun?"

He sighed. "Did you see Kiba?"

"Iie," she stood up. "Why?"

"How troublesome," he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Dad called. He said that a.. ah.. a photoshoot will be held here this week. Not sure when, though." He explained. "And I have to call Kiba because he has to drive over to the place to confirm when and the other things like that."

"Ph-photoshoot? W-what c-could that possibly f-for?!" she asked, a little shocked. "Is Nara-san p-planning to.. ano.. advertise the f-farm?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, as if considering what Hinata just said. "I don't think so. Dad won't waste money on that. Besides.. farm businesses don't need advertisement. We're busy enough anyway."

The father of Shikamaru is one of the co-owners of the farm. The other one, being Yamanaka Inoichi and the last one is Akimichi Choza. All of them have one child each, but only Shikamaru had to work in the farm, since he was too lazy to find his own work. Akimichi's son, Chouji, ended up as a chef and known food critic in Spain. Ino, on the other hand, used to work in the farm, too, but when she finished her photographic course, she became a full-time photographer. Only Chouji is not close to her, for she has never seen him.

She sighed, placing a hand on her chest. "Thank God.."

"I suppose it's for a line of clothing." A voice suddenly came in. Hinata looked behind her and found her colleague who wore small sunglasses. The ever-mysterious Aburame lad.

"Sh-Shino-kun!"

"Kiba is in the field playing with Akamaru." Shino said.

Shikamaru sighed again. "Then I must," he walked away. Shino followed him, waving goodbye to Hinata.

She blinked as she watched her friends exit the shop to go to the field. When they left, she turned around and sat on her feet again, to look at her sunflower. It was a wonder why it was still alive, but she believed that all things were explainable by miracles. _Hai.. it's probably a.._

"What a beautiful flower I am seeing."

Hinata snapped out of her "daze." She looked up at the counter and found a black-haired guy, about her age, standing. He wore a sweet smile on his face as he looked at her.

"I meant that both ways." He added.

Hinata stood up. "A-ano, ohayo." She bowed down.

"Konnichi-wa to you, too." He replied.

Hinata bowed in embarrassment, twisting her right wrist to check the time. _3:00 p.m._

"So, can you help me?"

She looked up, startled. "Y-yes!" she said, walking clumsily to the counter. "H-how may I h-help you?"

"I was just going to ask directions." He said. "It's been a really long time since I've been here, and I'm lost." He added, accompanied by a laugh. "So, can you help me?"

But Hinata did not hear. She absently stared at his face. His pale skin, onyx eyes and raven hair. Those strands of hair which handsomely hung to the sides of his face. That innocent and sweet smile he had.. isn't he just..

_Kami-sama.. **familiar!**_

He raised his right hand and waved it in front of her, as she snapped out of her gaze (again). Hinata blinked and looked at him horribly, much to his laughter. "You're really funny."

"A-ano, g-gomen!" she bowed down again. "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" she knew she was blushing furiously.

"It's okay, really." He said.

"Y-you just.. ano.." _Why am I explaining to him?!_ "Ah.. l-look r-really familiar.."

He blinked questionably. "Hontou?" he asked. "Come to think of it, you look familiar too."

_Nan__i?!_

"Anyway, can you please tell me where exactly I am?"

She blinked, a bit overwhelmed by what the guy just said. "A-ano.." she looked down just to make sure she wouldn't make any eye contact. "Y-you're in Konoha.."

"I see," he tossed and caught his car key. "Thank you very much, Hinata-chan." He walked back to his white car.

Hinata's eyes widened, not looking back at the guy. _How did he know her..?_ then caught a glimpse of her name plate.

**Baka.**

"Hinata!" a new voice came in.

She turned around, slightly recovering from the previous occurrence. "K-kiba-kun,"

"Who was that?"

"Oh.. h-he was just asking d-directions.."

"Oh," Kiba said. "Wanna come with me?"

"W-where?" she asked.

"To this building," he replied. "I have to clear things up between this company who wants to use the farm as their setting for a photoshoot and the management."

A loud mouth (Kiba), a slacker (Shikamaru), a weird and mysterious guy (Shino) and a very shy girl (Hinata). That's what the farm is composed of. Yet, they got along perfectly.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Good afternoon, ma'am, sir, how can I help you?"

Kiba and Hinata stood in front of the information counter of a building called 'Esse Modelling Inc." The lady looked average—blonde hair tied in a bun, wore that dark blue uniform counter ladies usually wear, had that welcoming smile which their employer demanded them to have.

"Good afternoon," Kiba greeted her as Hinata bowed her head. "We're from the InoShikaCho farm."

As the lady and Kiba cleared things up with each other, Hinata merely looked around in astonishment. To her right were 2 elevators and a big brown door which probably led to the staircase, to her left was a big marble wall wherein awards and the history of the company were pinned. She looked above her and discovered a chandelier light hanging for about 3 meters in height and less than 2 meters in length. She could only gape.

"Hinata,"

She turned to Kiba.

"The manager is ready to speak to us. Let's go."

"Hai,"

Kiba and Hinata went in front of the elevator. He pressed the up button.

Hinata's eyes wandered yet again and found the door of the staircase opening. A black-haired guy ran out of it quickly. He was finely clothed and probably handsome, though she did not see his face. He ran really fast. Soon enough, the other elevator opened. A blonde was inside, wearing a very angry face. She, too, was finely clothed.

"SHIN," she yelled, running out of the elevator. "COME BACK HERE, THIS INSTANT!" the lady quickly sensed the guy who just ran outside and pathetically followed him. "GUARD, GET MY DAMN CAR READY."

"Oi, Hinata," Kiba tapped her shoulder. "Come on."

"Hai,"

They entered the elevator, Kiba pressed '8' before standing stably beside Hinata. "That guy is a troublemaker.." he suddenly spoke.

"..who?"

"That model who just ran out of the stairs." He continued, sighing.

"Oh.."

"Hinata, do you want to come with me inside the manager's office?"

Her eyes grew big. _Manager's.. office?_ "A-ano.. i-iie.. I'll just.. w-wait for you outside."

The elevator door opened, they soon went out. "Okay," Kiba replied. They went to the left wing and walked along the corridor. When they reached the 3rd block, they turned. There was a big glass door there with a big portrait of a model.

"You wait here." He said. "Don't go anywhere."

"Hai, Kiba-kun!"

And so Kiba entered the manager's office. Hinata stood idly in front of the door for some moments, then she began to notice the big picture which served as the manager's door curtain. It was a guy who was half naked—she blushed, but did not stop observing the picture—he was walking along a shoreline. Blue waters crashed on the sand, it was a picture but she felt like it was moving. _How she missed the beach._ After looking at the background, she looked at the guy again. He had black hair, much like the guy who asked her for directions, only a bit longer, and pale skin. Black eyes.. _Kami-sama, they're practically twins!_

She scanned the photo again, starting from this guy's head, lower.. lower..

She inched closer to the door and looked closer at the guy's wrist. A shell bracelet circled it. A _familiar_ shell bracelet circled it.

Could that be..?!

_Demo.. I gave him a shell compilation, not a bracelet.. _she thought, and after some seconds she realized how easy tying a knot from end to end can be. Besides, there was no doubt about it—this guy.. he looked just like.. just like..

_"I'm Sasuke."_

"Sasuke.."

As if on cue, the door began to move backwards, but Hinata did not budge. She barely noticed the door opening, for Pete's sake!

"Hinata?"

The pale girl almost jumped in shock as she realized that Kiba was standing right in front of her already. "K-kiba-kun!!"

"What are you looking at?" he asked, looking behind him to see what caught the girl's attention.

Until a beautiful woman in red went out of the door. "Shin, of course. Who else?"

"Oh," Kiba said, forgetting about the picture. "Hinata, this is Kurenai-san. He is the manager of Esse Modelling Incorporated." He said as Hinata bowed her head and offered a hand to shake. "Ma'am, this is Hinata, my fellow worker in the farm."

"I see. Hello there, Hinata-chan." Kurenai said. "That person on the picture is a model. His name is Shin." She inched closer to her and bent down so that they're face-to-face (much to Kiba's shock) "Say, do you want to become a model?"

"N-nani?!" her face turned red.

Kurenai stood back up. "You see we're recruiting beautiful women countrywide. Maybe you're interested?"

Hinata stood frozen in front of her, unable to find the words to say. When Kiba realized that, he quickly supported her. "Actually," he said. "She's a very sickly girl. Personally, as her friend, I don't think she'd be able to accomplish a model's tasks because of her weak frame."

"Eh..? But I suppose the work in the farm is far heavier than work here." She pouted. Oh, wasn't she a beauty? "Demo, it's alright. I won't force you." She gracefully got a piece of card from her pocket. "But if you happen to change your mind, call me."

Hinata respectfully accepted the call card, though she knew that she won't be able to use it—ever. "H-hai, K-kurenai-san.."

"Oh, aren't you a sweetheart?" She giggled. "Inuzuka-kun, take good care of her."

"E-eh?!" Kiba blushed lightly. "W-what are you saying, K-kurenai-san?"

Kurenai giggled once again, before proceeding back to her office.

"Kiba-kun, you're amazing." Hinata suddenly said while she and Kiba were going down the elevator.

Kiba arched an eyebrow, then grinned. "I know that already." He joked. "Why so?"

"Because.. y-you're doing a lot of things.." she said. "W-when Shikamaru-kun is the one who's supposed to do it."

"Eh, Shikamaru _is_ the heir of the farm, but if we rely on that guy we won't go anywhere." Kiba said. "Besides, this really is my job."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"First, you start the engine." Kiba instructed Hinata.

Just a little while ago, Hinata mysteriously became interested with driving, and Kiba, being a good friend he is, wanted to help her. Apparently, they are in the farm. They stayed in a big field wherein driving lessons are possible.

"That's right!" Kiba praised Hinata as she enumerated perfectly the important parts of the wheel. Hinata blushed, acknowledging her progress.

"Hey! You two!" Shikamaru called. "Are you planning to resign already?! Why don't you help us here?!"

"Oh, yea," Hinata recalled that the photoshoot will be tomorrow. There are a lot of preparations being made. "K-kiba-kun, I think we should—"

"We're going there, you slacker!" Kiba yelled back. "Geez, it was just a little driving lessons. Shikamaru is such a lazy ass."

"B-but.. w-we're r-really supposed.. to help."

"Right, right, Hinata." Kiba muttered sarcastically. "Let's go."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_Why_.

Sasuke's thoughts enveloped him.

_Why me?_

He turned the wheel, exploring this old town which he missed a lot. Familiar faces did not greet him, though. And this place is more modern than how he left it years ago.

_Why should I be someone who I am not?_

He turned the wheel again, and ended up in the shopping street.

_Where are you?_

"What am I thinking?" he silently muttered to himself, realizing that his thoughts make no sense at all, even to him. He was about to park in the underground building of his condominium when he saw someone proverbial. He slowed down the car, absently passing by his condominium building.

A black-haired person went out of the book shop. No, not only was the person black-haired.

_Those eyes.._

It was her! Her unique lavender eyes are unmistakable; her clothes—the usual baggy pants, the jacket..

_The jacket!_

Without further ado, he sped up the car, initially stopping when he reached her. He scrolled down the window. "HINATA!" he yelled in excitement.

The person paused, before turning into him. The look on her face was rather odd. Confusion? No. Disgust? No. Shock?

Maybe.

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke froze.

_A manly voice..? _

He turned away in embarrassment. "Sorry," he rolled up the window and left.

Shit.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle;_**_ Ch6_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Neji dialed a number on his cellphone by heart as he browsed the books on the shelf. "Hello, Ino?"

"Mm? Neji?" the lady on the other line seemed to be chewing something.

"I can't go to dinner tonight." He said. "I suddenly have a visitor."

"A visitor? Who?"

"A classmate from high school,"

"Oh, okay. Do you want me around on your.. uh.. conversation?"

"No, it's okay." He replied. "I'll make it up to you some other time."

"Okay—where are you?"

"Bookstore,"

"I see. By the way, your jacket is at home. I forgot to return it to you the last time. Sorry."

"It's okay. I borrowed one of Hinata's old jackets."

"Really? You _borrowed?_" He heard Ino giggle. "Like that's possible, Neji—oh, wait a sec, I have incoming."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up. Neji kept his cellphone in his pocket and continued browsing books. When he finished browsing, he ended up buying two magazines and a Sci-Fi novel (by Dan Brown). He was walking back home when..

"HINATA!"

He slowed down before coming to a halt. Did he just hear someone call his sister's name..? Could Hinata be somewhere around here? He turned around and found a black-haired guy who rode a dark blue car. His face was a shocked one, with hints of excitement and gratefulness.

But really.. _who is he? Hinata's friend?_

Heck, whoever that guy may be, however rich he may seem.. **Hyuuga Neji is NOT Hinata.**

_Did someone just mistake him for a.._

He couldn't even think about it.

"Excuse me?" he was a bit pissed off. _How rude!_

And that made it. The person in the car changed his facial expression dramatically, his face even darkened a bit before turning away and rolling the window up. "Sorry," he heard him whisper as he drove away, and Neji could only watch him.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Shino, don't put the gin in the juice anymore." Shikamaru instructed. "Father said we shouldn't put alcohol on fruit drinks on this occasion."

"Shikamaru, everyone loves alcohol." Shino stiffly replied. "If you want to make an impression—"

"If one of them has low tolerance and mistakes the punch for juice, we're dead." Shikamaru explained. "Better safe than sorry. Keep that punch and just get the wine. Serve it separately."

Kiba, from the other side, sighed. He leaned into Hinata. "In the very rare times that he acts like a real boss," he referred to Shikamaru. "He gets really scary."

Hinata giggled inwardly. "H-hai, that's t-true." She agreed.

"Kiba, place that table under the willow tree." Shikamaru commanded. "Hinata, what's in there?"

"Uh.. ano.. b-beef stew."

"Okay. Put that on Kiba's table."

"H-hai, Shikamaru-kun!"

"C'mon guys, make it faster." He looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes. Is the bagel ready?"

"Oh shit! The _bagel!_" Kiba quickly ran into the office to check on the bagel which he begged to bake (and apparently, left to burn).

"I told you to not trust Kiba on that bagel." Shino groaned.

"I know that already." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "How I hate cramming like this."

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun, i-it's okay.." Hinata tried to comfort her friend.

"This is so troublesome." He only shook his head and sighed.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

After half an hour—later than what was expected—the crew finished setting up the whole place. Kiba managed to save the bagel, and Shino just drank the gin to himself. Good thing he had high tolerance, unlike a friend they had before named Rock Lee.

"Are we really needed here?" Kiba asked Shikamaru and Shino.

"Actually," Shikamaru begun. "It would be better if Shino and I welcome them. You two can do anything you want—just don't be troublesome."

Kiba looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at Kiba.

"Drive?" he asked her.

"H-hai," she followed him. And the two of them left to the field again.

The guests arrived in five minutes. Shikamaru and Shino welcomed them rather casually, being the idle people they are.

"I am Jiraiya," a white-haired man said. "The photographer, the contestant for the competition. This is Shin, my model, and Temari, his manager."

"Hello," Shino respectfully said. "I am Shino, and this is Shikamaru."

"Contest? What about a contest?" Shikamaru was rather shocked.

"You see, Kurenai-san failed to explain to the guy who went there yesterday about the plot of this pictorial." Temari, the blonde-haired manager, said. "Jiraiya-san is actually a professional magazine photographer, and he joined a contest for professional photographers. We picked this place as our main setting because with what we heard, there is a great view here in the meadow.. something like that."

"Well, you're not mistaken there." Shino said. "There _are_ lots of great views here in the farm."

"So, where do we begin?" Shikamaru asked. "Do you want to have lunch?"

"Oh, we would like to have a nice tour here first." Jiraiya said then he held his stomach. "The trip made me really hungry, but I feel like I have to go around here first."

"Okay." Shino said.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Okay, now turn the wheel rightwards." Kiba instructed Hinata, and she did just as he said. "Very good!"

He complimented her, but she knew very well that she wasn't doing much progress. Her pace was really slow, and she didn't know what to do next unless Kiba supplied her with the directions. "H-how do I go faster?"

"Just step harder, it'd go faster."

And so she did. For years she hasn't ran, and feeling the breeze like this was just like how running felt—save the heartaches.

"Okay, you can stop now, Hinata. You're doing good."

She smiled at herself.

_I.. I can drive!_

"Hinata, the brakes."

She snapped out of her quick meditation. "H-hoe?"

"The brakes, Hinata. The brakes."

"B-brakes..?!"

From not so far away, Shikamaru, Shino, Shin, Temari and Jiraiya saw the speeding car which headed straight to a tree. Shikamaru got alarmed with this, quickly calling their attention. "OI, YOU TWO! YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH!"

"THE BRAKES, THE ONE BESIDE THAT THING YOURE STEPPING ON—**STEP ON IT.**"

Hinata closed her eyes and switched her foot. She pressed the "brakes" hard and quick, she and Kiba to move forward forcefully. Thank God for seatbelts.

She felt her heart stop then.

_Kami-sama, am I dead?_

Kiba slowly opened his eyes, wishing for light. A tree. HE WAS ALIVE! He stood up and screeched his gratitude to God for saving them. It was so close—so_ close._ The car's distance to the tree was.. so.. small. Nearly less than a thumb away!

"Oi! You two! That was close!" Shikamaru and Shino ran into them. Kiba saw 3 others following them. "Are you okay? Is anyone hurt?"

"Iie, we're both fine." Kiba said. "You should be more careful, Hinata."

"I—I think I am n-not made to.. drive." She playfully smiled at herself.

"D-don't say that."

"Iie, she's right." Shikamaru warned. Hinata looked down again.

"What a lovely lady we have here!" Jiraiya chimed in, running closer to Hinata and even holding her hand, much to Hinata's surprise. "Are you a model, miss?"

"Tsch, what kind of question is that, Mr. Jiraiya?" Temari butted. "Of course she's not."

"You certainly do not know the distinctive figures of models, Temari." Jiraiya let go off Hinata and faced the blonde manager. "I have made modifications to my old plan, Nara-kun."

"..whatever." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Just don't mess the things around."

"Yea, yea." Jiraiya said. Shikamaru knew that there was no point acting so scripted around, since this guy obviously does not care about anything at all. He was carefree and he'd do whatever he wants to do. "So, miss, I am a photographer who is planning to join a contest." Jiraiya went back to Hinata. "This is Temari-chan."

"Temari," the manager corrected. "Please do not add suffixes anymore. Especially not _that._"

"And that slow guy is Shin," the white-haired man pointed at a guy who walked like a sloth, hands both in pockets. "Yea, whatever, he's the model. But I was thinking.."

Hinata stopped listening at the sight of the guy. _Shin? The guy in the poster from yesterday?_ She looked at his face, his expression. The way he refused to look at the grounds as he walked, instead focused his gaze on the trees, yet walked at skillfully and gracefully as a cat. His raven hair, the way it hung on his forehead and get blown away by the gentle breeze. His pale skin and onyx eyes—this guy..

_He.. really looks like.._

"So, what do you think? Eh? Wait a second, what is your name again?"

"Hinata." Kiba answered for her. "And no, I don't think she'd want to model for you."

"What the—how rude! I was not asking you, you smelly brunette!"

And Kiba's balloon popped. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"A smelly brunette—the whole truth to that—"

"Mr. Jiraiya—stop, NOW. I knew we shouldn't have accepted your offer at all!" Temari said, turning to Shin. "Oi, can you go any slower than that?"

The guy merely looked at her before quickening his pace. He did not look at anyone, and refused to move unless needed. Temari, Kiba and Jiraiya were rioting about something Shikamaru and Shino could not understand. Hinata just looked down to avoid herself from staring. From staring at this guy who brought back memories.

_Significant memories._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

They ate after that. Jiraiya, through the whole time, couldn't stop uttering his delight for the food he was tasting. Hinata, being the shy girl she is, took it personally and thought that she owed this guy a big, fat thanks. For that, she agreed to be his model, along with Shin. But partly the reason why she agreed was because.. she wants to know this guy. She wants to know if he really is..

"You look adorable!" the white-haired man almost jumped as he saw Hinata in the wedding dress he was armed with. "-sniff-That wedding dress was supposed to be worn by my lady some years back.."

Silence.

"But heck, if she hadn't ran away, I wouldn't be able to see you in those!"

Hinata bowed down. Jiraiya almost harassed her to wear the most decent wedding gown she has ever seen. It was off-white, probably because it was old, and had long, embroidered sleeves. Kiba, who was sitting somewhere behind Jiraiya, stole glances of the girl, who looked almost like a goddess in the gown. Shino smiled and congratulated Jiraiya for a job well done. Shikamaru told her that if she did her best, she might just be the next top model. Temari was too obsessed about keeping Shin present, as he would do almost anything to run away from the place.

The group reached the meadow. "This is _perfect!_" the long haired man got a camera from his backpack and took snapshots of the amazing view.

Even Hinata hasn't seen this, to think she's been there for _years._

"Wow. Isn't the perfect time? Sunset, I mean." Kiba said.

"Only a true photographer knows what time on what place is perfect." Jiraiya bragged, but nobody listened.

Shino cleared his throat. "If we build a restaurant here we'd—"

"Don't even think about it." Shikamaru cut him off.

Jiraiya placed Hinata and Shin in an angle, which he calls "the middle of the golden sun." His plot was like a wedding, a wedding in tact with nature and the sunset. It would've been romantic, but..

"Okay, so I would like you, Shin, to kiss her at the count of three." Jiraiya braced himself, ready to snap that photo. "One,"

Hinata's eyes widened. For God's sake, she couldn't even look at the guy! Did the old photographer just say _that_ word?!

"Two,"

She felt his arm wrap around her back, and lean against her, tickling her face with his breath.

_Kami-sama.. I.. I.._

"Three!"

"I can't!" she quickly pushed him back.

_Flash!_

"Hinata!" Her colleagues were alarmed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Temari stood up from her seat. "What was that?! Shin? Are you all right?!" she ran over to her model who was backed away by this thin, frail, pale girl. She confirmed his safety before rushing to Hinata. "What are you? Nuts?! If something happens to Shin, a single scratch on his skin—all endorsements, _everything_, will be affected! Just think about what you did, you bitch!"

_B-bitch..?_

"Mr. Jiraiya, I told you this wasn't a good plan. If this goes on, I am afraid that I'd have to back out from this contr—"

"It's.. PERFECT!" Jiraiya looked at the LCD of his digicam. A bride with eyes shut, pushing away her groom who looked at her in horror and shock.. the way she accidentally lost grip of the flower because of her reflex.. "So full of emotions! This is.. this is even BETTER than what I planned! I am sure I will win that contest!" he rejoiced. "Hinata-chan! This is PERFECT! You're.. you're.. what the..?"

The "bride" was not there.

Jiraiya looked behind and saw the smelly brunette running towards the frail girl. "Oh dear.."

Shino followed them at once, only to stop Kiba from following Hinata. "Don't."

"Shino—what the hell?! Get your hands off me!" Kiba insisted.

"Let her be. She's a big girl now."

Kiba groaned. _Is this really Shino?!_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata ran, and ran, and ran.

_"You **bitch!**"_ that woman's voice just echoed her head. It was painful. It was really painful. Why did she have to.. push him away?!

And she came into a halt.

The frail girl panted heavily and held her chest. It was cold, every time she breathed there was fog which echoed her breath. Her heart. It was thumping like crazy. How painful.

But for some reason..

**_You bitch!_**

Nothing could beat that pain she felt when Temari uttered those words.

_Nothing._

"Ooh.. a runaway bride?"

Hinata paused momentarily before she looked up. She found a white car, and a guy riding it.

The guy.. _that_ guy, had a smile on his face. He looked at her as if he had seen an old friend. He had raven hair, pale skin..

_Could it be.._

"G-good afternoon.." she stood up, slightly embarrassed with the encounter.

"Good evening to you too."

She opened her mouth to speak, but did not. Instead, she giggled. It was him. That guy who caught her in act. That guy who caught her staring at a sunflower..

That guy who looked like Sasuke. In fact, he might just be..

But then again, there was the model, Shin.

"You're really cute."

She blushed.

"Hop in, I'd like to take you somewhere."

_Somewhere? Could it be.._

**_The beach?_**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

But it was not. The guy brought her to a clothing store instead of a beach. _The_ beach. He said that no matter how he loved the way she looked in the gown, she had to dress according to the situation. She couldn't forget the looks of the ladies who were inside the store, looking at Hinata as if she were an outcast. _A wedding gown in the metro?_ But she did not mind, for this guy beside her did not seem to mind, either. They took around an hour in the store. The guy said he really admired the way Hinata did not spend time on material things, unlike the other girls. After that, he took her to a restaurant.

"Hinata-chan, you really look pretty." He said as he took a bite of salad.

She smiled.

There were two possible Sasukes. But..

_Kami-sama, please let it be him._

"By the way, I know now why you're familiar."

She blinked, before looking at him. _Say it. Please say it._

The guy sighed and smiled. "Neji, was my classmate in high school. I came back here to meet him, and I told him that I saw someone who had same eyes as him in a farm. He told me that you, indeed, are siblings. No wonder you have the same eyes."

"O-oh," she said, looking down in embarrassment. _What was I thinking?!_

"Now, tell me why I look familiar to you."

She paused. _Was it even worthy? Did she need to explain to him?_ "N-nothing.. I just.. a-ano.. thought that.. demo—"

He chuckled. His whole being suddenly became different.

"A-ano.. I.. h-have to g-go home now.." she stood up.

"Oi, wait a second. I'll take you home."

And so he did.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Bye, Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked at him, sitting inside his car, as she placed her key in the whole of the doorknob. "G-goodbye."

He was rolling up his window when.. "Oh, by the way,"

She halted.

"I forgot to say." He continued. "My name is Sai."

_Sai. Not Sasuke._

"S-sai!"

The car was moving, but it stopped when he felt Hinata say something. He rolled down his window again. "Hinata-chan?"

_What am I doing?!_ "C-can you p-please.. g-give me a.. r-ride?"

He looked blankly at her for some moments, so she assumed that the answer was no, but just when she was just about to go in, he spoke. "Sure,"

She rode in his car once again, telling the direction by heart. For once she thought that she was falling for this guy. Maybe she was, but probably not. She looked up at him. All of a sudden, everything was so different. He was so different. To Hinata, he no longer looked like Sasuke. He no longer sounded like Sasuke. He no longer was like Sasuke. He is a totally different person now.

After all those years of waiting for him, yet knowing that it was possible that he'd never come, this is what happens. After praying to God every night, everyday, to tell her at least if he was planning to show his face to her again.. it's this. God is so.. unfair!

Or maybe this is the answer already.

_I should just give up. I should just shut up. I should just go on with my life._

Maybe.. God's answer is "no." Maybe they weren't meant to see each other again, that she had to stop expecting. He wouldn't show up! He never said a proper goodbye, what more to expect a sweet hello? There is nothing she could do—there is nothing she could do to fight fate. Nothing to do to fight God's will.

She swallowed to prevent the tears from spilling.

"This?" Sai slowed down.

Hinata nodded. "Hai,"

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be here at this time, Hinata-chan?"

She nodded again. "Th-thank you very m-much, Sai-kun." She went out of the car.

"Anything for my best friend's sister," he saluted before he left.

Hinata gasped for air before walking towards the gate. It was still closed. Chains still ringed around it, then locked by the rusty old padlock which has not been changed since..

Ever since..

_It's still there. It's there, but he's not here anymore. Blessed be the lock to have stayed._

She's been in this place several times since Sasuke left, gazing through the gate, remembering what happened inside that gate a couple of years ago. Even though she wasn't inside, at times, when it was quiet, just like now, she could hear the waves meet the shore.

And it was peaceful.

Nostalgic..

_Shells_

_Sand_

_Water_

_Castles.._

And that was it. Tears ran out of her face. Those tears which tempted to dwell down inside the car gushed out of her eyes. She wiped her face, but the tears did not stop. She remembered clearly what he, what Sasuke, would say whenever he caught her cry.

_"Stop that."_

And badly, she needed someone to replace his voice—his voice which her heart followed. She needed someone to say something, and make her stop crying. She needed to see him—she has to—but.. but..

If fate does not allow..

_Then what can a frail girl do?_

Light.

Hinata felt light cover the half of her body, casting a shadow on the other side. She looked up to her side and closed her eyes. The light was powerful and really bright.

Then it turned off. Darkness quickly took dominance once again.

It was a car. A dark blue car. Or at least that's what it looked like from afar. A little later, a figure stepped out of the driver's seat. It walked. It walked towards her.

Could this be..

"Sasu—" she stopped as she caught a glimpse of his face. "Shin."

He looked at her, hands in his pockets.

Really, his hair, his eyes, his skin, his whole figure.. were just like _his._ Just like the boy she met, that boy who gave her a sense of life. That boy who.. that boy who she madly missed.

Shin took his hand out of his pocket, holding a shell.. compilation.

A familiar one.

"Hinata,"

_Kami-sama.. the.. **voice.**_

She couldn't be mistaken. Not now. Not now that she heard his voice. That voice which instantly stopped her weep. Not now that he was holding her token. Not now that he was there, right in front of her.

"Hinata," he repeated, then tilted his head. "What are you doing here?"

"S-sasuke.."

"So you still remember—"

A warm embrace.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle;_**_ Ch7_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

He did not care.

He did not care for he was Uchiha Sasuke. That dark, undesirable past he had—he was definitely not accountable for its occurrence. After a seemingly perfect life with his whole family here, _right here_, in this town they call "Konoha," everything messed up.

Every single damn thing.

The blonde manager sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you that you are not that person who you used to be before? Huh? How many damn times, Shin?"

"We cannot go back to that past anymore! Can you understand? We can't do anything about what happened to your family in the States! There's nothing we can do about it! Look, I accepted your plan to come here in Japan, and _that's_ what you're gonna do?! You have to work, for Pete's sake! Are you even listening to me, Shin?"

"…hn,"

"Look, I was the one who saved you. I saved you from that horrible life you had in States. I allowed you to return here, but _please _accept the offer! We cannot stand idle anywhere! The world knows you as a nonstop model! If you stop here, other models will eventually pass you! Would you want that?"

"I don't care."

"I am telling you this, Shin, because I know that you went here to come back for someone. I do not know who that someone is, but I am positive that that person will ruin your career. Do you know how much I spent for you?! Besides, there's nothing you can do! Just forget about your past! You are a natural model—everyone, _every single company_ would love to have you as an endorser!" she ducked and looked at him eye-to-eye. "Do you now see who you are?"

_A puppet._

**_Your puppet._**

"I am not following your orders." He stood up and headed to the door.

"Shin, where are you going?" Temari stood up and followed him. "SHIN!"

But he ran too fast for her.

He knew that. He knew he was a fast runner, that can surpass almost anyone in terms of running. That's what he always did.

He ran.

He ran down the staircase, knowing that Temari would not bother to sweat just to follow him using that way. He just ran, and ran, and ran. He had to go away. He had to go away from here—from _that_ manipulative manager who claims to have saved his life from the darkness. He has lost so much in the States.

_Friends._

_Family._

_Identity._

_Why can't I be myself?_

_Who am I?_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Yes, he ran away numerous times—countless even—from his manager. Almost like a pattern, rather a cycle, it was. But whatever, as in _anything at all,_ happened, he always returned. He'd end up in her office whenever she'd call him for the umpteenth time. He'd end up inside the studio, in front of that big camera wearing those expensive stuffs. He'd end up posing. Yes, posing for them, but he then that's just how he really positioned himself.

Err.. maybe he _is_ a natural model.

"Urgh," Temari fanned herself inside the van they were riding. It was hot, and the airconditioner of the van was temporarily out. "Are we there yet?"

The drive gave her a thumbs up sign, "Almost—"

"Just syaaadap, Ms. Manager. We'll get there, you just have to learn how to wait!" The white-haired photographer countered her.

Temari's eyes widened and her mouth almost gaped. For a very sophisticated and "respected" person like her, such an answer—especially from a known professional photographer—was definitely not something she expected. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Jiraiya?" she would not let her poise break.

"Tss.. I said just shut up! We'll get there! Everyone's suffering in this crappy car, I know, I'll get a new one when I get the prize for this contest."

"Well, your confidence is definitely high, isn't it? You speak as if you know you're going to win!"

"Of course I am!"

"Right, and what makes you say so? I heard that there are amateur photographers joining, they might be better than you!"

"You must be kidding me, Ms. Manager! I've considered that fact before, duh. That's why I got _your_ model."

"Hn," Temari chuckled. "I almost forgot." She only fanned harder.

Sasuke gazed outside the window. It _was_ hot, but he did not mind. He, in fact, did not sweat much. He was not feeling well at all. Do not mistake that—he is not nauseous, nor does he have motion sickness. Stress probably. Another thing to consider may be because he's..

Lost.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Had he looked for so many things, no matter how much he denied it, he never found anything anyway.

Until he heard, and even _saw_, somebody. Somebody who was supposedly a part of his memory—the person who originally resided in this body he was using. He knew that at all, he did not care anymore. Not a single amount of joy sparked within him when he saw her, for all he knew that he could feel was anger, avengement and success. Shin did not have time for such things such as the _past._

One thing he noticed was that she did not change at all. That same clumsy girl he used to befriend was as clumsy or even more as she was when he left. She was still pale as _he_ is, and shy as usual. She did not change one bit. He guessed that if Yamane and Ayazaki would be right here, right now, and ask her for some money, she'd willingly give them. And it got on his nerves.

_Why, for the 10 years that I have not seen you, didn't you change?!_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

He drove, and drove, to wherever his car brought him. He drove all the confusions, insecurities, heartaches and regression away. He needed space. Space from his manager, space from his life. But how? Who could possibly give that to him? _Where_ can he possibly go in this strange land?

This strange land which he longed to return to.

A sudden urge made him stop the car. Was it the lady in the middle of the road? Was it the familiarity of this place?

The lady looked towards him, but looked away immediately.

_If he wasn't mistaken.._

Sasuke stepped down the car and gasped for air. Ahh, yes. This place. He remembered now. It had the exact same smell it had 10 years ago. The night was cold, wind blew gently, and the sound of crackling leaves drowned the area. He looked at the lady in the middle of the road, who looked at him.

"Sasu—Shin!" she uttered once she recognized him.

_Hinata._ He swallowed. That girl, what was she doing exactly? Why is she here?

"Hinata," he managed to say.

Her eyes widened. It was dark, but he could see the sparkle in her eyes. Sparkling, not because she was happy. He even thought that she was.. was she—

_Crying?_

She was quiet for a moment. They were both quiet. Neither knew how to begin a conversation. Sasuke caught something inside his pocket, which might help build a conversation. He held it out to Hinata.

"Hinata," he repeated. "What are you doing here?"

"S-sasuke.."

He smirked. She hadn't forgotten. "So you still remember—"

Before he knew it, the girl had jumped over him, wrapping her arms around his body. He was stunned. He was stunned at her silent welcome. He was stunned at his wrong assumptions.

_Then why.._

That didn't matter anymore.

**_"I was the one who saved you from that horrible life!"_**

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

He did not know what to think anymore. His rotten manager has brainwashed him, that was one. But at the same time, he owed her. He owed her big time. Why was it that every time he did something, it's her voice which he hears? Her terrible, horrible, ratifying voice?! He did not want to hear any more of it, for her voice was the one thing which killed everything, it killed his fun, it killed his identity, it killed his.. it killed his..

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring the key." Sasuke apologized. The both of them were sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall. He sat on the right side of the gate while she sat on the left side.

"I-iie, it's.. it's okay." She replied. A smile crossed her pale face. "A-ano, w-welcome.."

"Tsch," he groaned. "What were you doing here?"

"N-nothing.."

"I was right." He looked at her. She was bowing her head, and he knew exactly why. This was the same girl, the same, exact girl, he left. The voice, the way she stuttered, the way she bowed her head whenever she was embarrassed, the way she was _always_ embarrassed to the point that he wanted to confront her out of it. "You haven't changed."

She blinked; was that supposed to be a compliment? Heck, it did not matter. She bit her lip and gulped. "I.. ano.." _should I say it?_ "Ano.. I.. m-missed y-you.."

Again, he was stunned, yet he did not show it. "Thanks,"

Silence. Hinata, for some reason, did not like it. She felt that for the long time they did not see each other, they must always talk about something. At least now. It was just wrong. After ten long years, the two of them see each other, and suddenly

"H-how was S-states?"

"Fine,"

"I.. I can't believe th-that you.. w-will be a.. a very famous p-person."

"Neither do I."

She cleared her throat. "W-what about y-your.. f-family? H-how are they?"

He paused, then looked at her. "You don't need to know."

"Ah.. o-okay." She looked down in embarrassment. "G-gomen.."

"Tsch,"

"F-for a while ago.. I.." she bit her lip. "R-ruined your.. p-pictorial."

"It's okay. You saw that the photographer really liked it."

"B-but.. I p-pushed—"

"It's okay."

"H-hai!" strike two.

After some minutes of silence and totally nothing but breathing, she looked around the place. It was unbelievable. This place, for once in ten years, is complete once again. Sasuke felt a little dizzy and queasy, yet wanted nothing more but to stay here, right beside this person..

"What are you thinking?" he suddenly asked.

"I j-just.. r-remember th-the time y-you brought me here.." she said. "In-inside."

Sasuke stood up. "About that,"

She looked at him.

"In my stay in the States, I've learned what life is about."

"It's about work. About work, money, and more money,"

"S-sasuke.."

"And nothing could be worse than that."

_This world of hatred._

"But for some reason, returning here does not make so much sense to me." He held onto the wall to keep his balance.

She gulped. _What was he saying..? Is he mad?_

"It does not make sense at all."

"S-sasuke,"

"And my manager said one thing which I followed in order to be successful: **_forget the past._**" His voice was sleepy, yet powerful. "It really worked. It took over the bad side of this career."

"D-demo--!"

"Hinata, you don't get it." He looked at her from his shoulder. She was standing now. "I do not care anymore. About that boy who always helped, or that boy who always looked after you,"

She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying.

_So this is how we'd meet after 10 years?._

"I am not Sasuke anymore." He turned his back and walked into his car, feeling a little off with what he just did. "Don't you get it?"

_Get what?!_

"Stop clinging to the past."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Stop clinging to the past." His voice echoed through every vein in her body.

**_Clinging?!_** So that's how he called it?! That's how he referred to a friend who did nothing but remember him, and wonder why he left her without saying a proper goodbye? Was it bad? Was it bad to worry? Was it bad to pray for someone who she cared for?! **It was not worth it.**

"Th-then," she began, slightly disappointed and insulted. "Why?"

He halted.

"Why did you have to come back?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you have to show up? Did you just want to hurt me? Or to show me that your life before is nothing.. is nothing compared to your life now?!" A mad Hinata does not stutter.

"What did I do to you?" She prevented the tears from bursting out.

"It's not my fault that you're in the same places I go to."

"But.. but why?! You didn't have to tell me those things! You.. you didn't have to rub in that we're nothing compared to you! That we're mediocre! You didn't have to tell me! Okay, I'm still.. the same! I'm no different than.. than the weak girl I was before, and you.. you.."

_I.._

"You've changed a lot! I.. I can't believe that you're.. th-that you're.." **_that _**_person!_

Mental image of the young Uchiha Sasuke took dominance over her usual thoughts.

That Sasuke who willingly offered her his food.

That Sasuke who ate his sushi with her using his hands.

That Sasuke who defended her from bullies.

That Sasuke who almost desperately asked (even harassed) her to go to the field trip with him.

That Sasuke who first brought her out of the city.

That Sasuke who brought her to the beach, _right at this place.._

"Hn," he smirked, swaying a bit. "So you did change."

_Thud._

"S-sasuke!"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"How was your friend?"

"Fine. He's an entrepreneur in Italy."

"Wow. Big time."

It was late at night already, and Neji was in the living room, talking on the phone with Ino while waiting for Hinata. The girl was lucky that their father is out of the country until next week. If Hiashi Hyuuga was here, she would be forced to quit her job, away from Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino—her only friends.

"Sai, right?"

"Yes."

"Why are you still up, by the way?" she asked.

"Hinata's not home yet."

"Really?" she sounded like she was shocked. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Did you contact her?"

"She's not responding to my calls."

"But—it's 11 in the evening! What if something happened to her?"

"That's why I'm waiting for her."

He heard Ino sigh. "Geez, Neji, you're acting like you're a helpless little boy!"

"You're thinking too much. You're even more worried than I am."

"Well, excuse me for worrying about your sister!" she said. "I'll go look for her if you won't!"

"That's not necessary, Hinata's a big girl now."

"Right, and I wonder what your father has to say about that."

Neji groaned. Nope, Ino does not know about their illnesses. Nobody does except for the family. It frightened him, every time she acted like she knew. Especially when she talked about his father. Neji knew very well that Hiashi is against any form of relationships, he told them that once when they were young. But look at him. Look at her.

"What do you mean my father?"

"Oh, Hyuuga Neji don't act like you don't know." She said. "If you don't mind, I'm putting down the phone now. I'm going to drive."

"You won't be able to look for her. The city's big."

"That helped a lot, thank you very much."

"Ino, just listen to me first, will you?"

"What?!"

"You don't have to look for Hinata anymore."

"Oh yes I do. If I don't nobody would. Look, Neji, why don't you help me out and get your arse off the couch? Help me look for her!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer, Hyuuga Neji. Geez the damn car won't start."

"Ino, just go back to your house, it's too late for a woman to drive alone."

"And you're worried about me and not your sister?!"

_I hate this side of her._ "No."

"Then why aren't you doing something about anything?"

"Just go back home. Hinata's already here." Lie number 1.

"Damn car star—what the? She's there?"

"Yes, Ino, she is." Lie number 2.

"Thank God! Okay, fine. I'll go back home now." Ino said. He heard her close the car door. "I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"To the farm."

"Why?"

"Just come with me, you owe me anyway."

"Fine, fine." Neji turned off the phone.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle;_**_ Ch8_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_"This is our new home, Sasuke." Came in a graceful voice._

_His mother—he knew it._

_"Aa, it's nice." His father commented._

_"Well, Sasuke, what can you say about it?"_

_He looked up at the brightly colored house before them. It was definitely far away from their house in Konoha, its opposite even. It had a lawn, and a breakfast nook overlooking the street. The stoop is dark brown, contrary to the yellow the house was painted, but it matched just perfectly. His eyes drifted to the flowerbeds, and noticed the lavender-colored calla lilies._

**_How very nostalgic.._**

_"Oi, Sasuke, what can you say about it?" Itachi repeated their mother's question to him. He had a satisfied and mocking smile on his face._

_Sasuke blinked. "It's colorful."_

_"Hm.. is that a good thing or a bad thing?" His mother smiled at him._

_He couldn't help but smile back. "Good, of course."_

Then everything came to a blur, he looked around him and found himself in a portal-like place. It was dark.. and suddenly a rippled face of someone came into view. Her face became clearer and clearer per second. The next thing he saw was himself as a teenager, perhaps, sitting on the street beside a row of paintings.

_"These paintings are very good," she said, referring to the framed paintings on the street._

_"Thank you," he said unwillingly. Now he recognized her—that blonde._

_"But do you really think you'll be able to survive with **these?**"_

_He glared at her. "And what does that mean?"_

_"If I am not mistaken you're all alone now, aren't you, Uchiha Sasuke?"_

_He grimaced. So this woman have been investigating about him to even know his name. Who the hell is she?! "So?"_

_"I heard your brother is very successful in Europe now, while you did not have the chance to step college."_

_"Don't you want to be just like him—"_

_"He's not of my interest anymore." He hardly said._

_She seemed to get his point. "Then what about be more successful? Why not make him cry to you one day?"_

_He looked back at her._

_"You don't need these anymore," she lightly kicked one of the paintings. If she did not interest him so much with her words, he would have killed her right now. "These paintings won't bring you anywhere."_

_"Go straight to the point,"_

_"Come with me and I will get you out of this life."_

Yet another blur. He was now in the office.

_"Uchiha Sasuke, I saved you from that life you had! Look at you now! Look at yourself—you're close to that success we're aiming for!" His manager had another sermon for him that afternoon. "Have a little more will, dammit!"_

_"I entered you to college so that you'll have a satisfactory record. And seriously, I was very happy that you graduated with **honors.** The only thing left now is for you to work! Work, work, work!" she demanded. "I am your manager. You have to follow me."_

_He glared at her. "What's your plan, bitch?"_

_She ignored him and smiled. "You will be more successful that Uchiha Itachi."_

He wanted to punch himself, sitting on the office chair while being reprimanded like a dog by Temari, but he did not have the chance. The next thing he knew he was in another setting.

_"You have an offer to a ramp modeling, but it's for charity, you won't get much with that." Temari said. "So I accepted this one—it's in Paris, next month."_

_"And this one, it's a prestigious line of clothing in Italy. We'll head there after. They're having screenings for the model of the summer collection. I bet we're going to ace that."_

_A phone ring._

_"Hold on," she grabbed the phone from her desk. "Hello? Yes, it's me. Oh, hello, brother. Yes, we're doing fine. You can come visit us. Where are you? No, we're in Seattle right now. Kankuro is? When? That's good! We'll visit."_

_He glared at her with '**we.**' "It's just you, Te—"_

_She held up her hand at him. "Okay. Yes, yes very much. Next month?! Oh no, we're going to Paris next month for Shin's ramp modeling. Of course you can come! Okay—oh. I see, I'll call you back later, then. Okay, okay. Bye, take care." She placed the phone back down and looked at him. "You were saying?"_

_"I am **not** coming with you anywhere, Temari."_

_She chose to ignore him. "Anyway, Shin…"_

Sasuke felt somebody tap his shoulder just when his temper was beyond its limits. He looked around and found his mother.

_"Sasuke-chan, you've grown up, I didn't notice!" she said, her voice so melodious. "Come on, let's eat?"_

_"No, not yet," his father said from the dining table. He saw him from his mother's shoulder. "Sasuke, go change first. You're still dolled up."_

_Without a word, he followed his father. He knew this house by heart, and went up the second floor to change. He entered the third door from the stairs and found his old American room. He went to the dresser and looked at himself in the mirror._

_Sure, he saw himself there, but somehow.. somehow he could not recognize him. He looked just the same, but still. This person in the mirror was different._

_"Sasuke!" somebody yelled. He looked out the door, and recognized his mother's pained voice. He ran down the stairs and ended up in the living room. His eyes only widened with the scene._

_His father, lying on the ground with smears of blood on his vest. He did not talk anymore, his eyes shut and his expression did not show the courage or bravery it used to have, but neither did it show peace. He looked over at the other side and his eyes widened more in horror. It was his mother. His mother whom he loved truly. She lied on her stomach and the back of her shirt was red—all red._

_Without a word, he ran into her._

_"S-sasuke.." she mouthed. "Run."_

_He did not know what to do. His brother was out in school across the state, but then again, why the hell would he call for his brother, whom he hated so much?_

_"Run, run fast,"_

_He looked back at his mother's face in horror. There was a lump in his chest which prevented him to breathe._

_"RUN!" she yelled, before she closed her eyes._

_And Sasuke followed. Indeed, he ran. It was his specialty, anyway. Running. He ran out the door and didn't find himself in the usual street he would have landed._

_It wasn't a street at all._

_"I saved you from that life!" Came in a voice, then identical voices followed, mouthing familiar chants._

_Then the voices doubled. He heard more familiar chants. "In my stay in States, I've learned what life is about."_

_"Everyone wants you!"_

_"I j-just.. r-remember th-the time y-you brought me here.."_

_"It's about work, money and more money._

_"Just forget the past!"_

_"It really worked. It took over the bad side of this career."_

_"Stop clinging to the past."_

_"Why did you have to come back?!"_

_"I am not Sasuke anymore."_

_"Sasuke.."_

_He was about to go insane when he heard that angelic voice._

_"Sasuke..?"_

"M-mother.."

_"Sasu—Shin?"_

"Iie.."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata kelt beside his bed as he slept. He had no chairs in his bedroom, and she understood. She knew the big risk to this, but at thought of her father being out made her feel secured. Her brother wasn't the type of person who would tell Hiashi, anyway. She got her phone from her pocket, but realized that her battery is dead. She wanted to call him up, but when she did, their phone line was busy.

So, the only thing left for her to do is to nurse the sick patient. She placed a piece of wet cloth on his burning forehead and made him drink medicine. At times, she would look around, when there's nothing to do but sleep. She couldn't. Not when the patient is having random nightmares. _Too_ risky.

She got the cloth from his forehead and replaced it with a new one. She felt awkward like this. Usually, she was the one being taken care of, but now, she was actually nursing him. This is her first time.

As she looked around his cozy condominium, she could remember what exactly happened to them.

_"So you did change."_

_Thump._

_"S-sasuke!" she ran into him. He collapsed to the ground. She got him up, and discovered that he was burning hot. "K-kami-sama!"_

_In a sudden, her frail body cooperated to the situation. She managed to support him as he walked absently to the car._

_Hinata took the driver's seat and without further ado, started the car. Everything came up by heart—from what Kiba had taught her. It went flawlessly, and the next thing she knew, she was driving in the avenue._

_"Sa—Shin, w-where do you live?" she would ask._

_He mumbled something incoherent._

_"A-again,"_

_"P-phoenix condominiums.."_

_She knew that place. It was beside the bookstore she always went to. He said that he had a private unit—which made her chuckle a bit, since all units are private—which had its own way. She successfully parked the car in the parking area of Phoenix and supported Shin up the stairs to his condominium unit._

"Uurgh.." the figure beside her moaned. He seemed to be having another nightmare.

She stood up and walked into a wall of paintings once she noticed them. She smiled lightly to herself. There was a mother holding a child, a familiar beach, a bright yellow house, a lavender flower and a hammock.

"He's gotten better.." she mumbled absently.

"Stop,"

Hinata paused when she heard the voice of Shin. She turned to him, and found him uneasy. He was _shaking._ She ran into him and touched his forehead. He was still burning hot, but he had cold sweats at the same time. Hinata stated to panic.

"Iie," he continued to mumble. His face was agonizing, almost familiar.

"Sasuke," she tried to wake him.

He relaxed for a while, and his breathing was almost even.

"Sasuke..?"

"M-mother," he softly mumbled. This surprised her. For once he actually sounded like.. like..

That person..

"Sasu—" She cut off herself when she remembered his words.

_"I'm not Sasuke anymore."_

"Shin,"

"Iie.."

And his eyes slowly opened.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_"Sasuke..?"_

"M-mother.."

_"Sasu—Shin?"_

"Iie.."

A pale face slowly cleared as he got a grip of himself. Sasuke suddenly realized that he was awake.

"Shin?" said the same angelic voice.

_Hinata,_ he thought as he sat up. She knelt down the floor beside him, and the next thing he knew, her head was bowed down. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him in shock, then she looked down in embarrassment. "Y-you ano.. c-collapsed a while ago in.. in—"

"I see," he said.

Raindrops began to fall outside. They both looked out the window, and it was a dark street out there. Sasuke realized that it was already 2 in the morning. "Arigato, I guess." He thought that he couldn't bear the silence any longer. It was very weird, and he didn't know why either. He would usually go for silence, but.. he thought that he had to know more now.

"S-Shin, ano.. h-how are you f-feeling?"

He blinked, not knowing what to tell her. No, he was not _fine. _He was not _okay._ But it would be rude to tell someone who nursed you that he felt horrible.

"A-are you hungry?"

"Iie,"

"H-hai," she continued to bow down.

It was silent for a time. Hours, perhaps. Only the falling rain was their noise, and Hinata still hadn't fallen asleep. Sasuke, too, hadn't fallen asleep. He only meditated.

"What are you thinking?" he suddenly asked.

She looked up at him. Usually, these sudden words would shock her to death, but there was something in his tone which made her.. feel at ease. No matter how mean he was a while ago, right now, right there on his bed, he seemed to have regained most of the _Sasuke_ she knew. "A-ano.. a while ago.."

"Aa, I was dreaming." He said.

She bit her lip. "I-I see.."

"Won't your father worry? It's late—_early._"

"He's out of town. And.. and y-you're sick."

"It's okay. This always happens." He stood up, lying. "I'll take you home."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata entered their house. It was already 4:45 am when she arrived, and Neji was sitting on the couch expectantly.

"N-neji-nii," she said.

"Hinata," he stood up. "Where have you been?"

"A-ano.. a f-friend's house."

"I see. Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"Dead batteries," she admitted.

"Phoned home?"

"The line was busy,"

He suddenly remembered talking to Ino for almost three hours. "Okay, I understand."

Hinata bowed down, then looked back up at Neji. "Is Hanabi there?"

"Yes. That's why I couldn't leave. I can't risk leaving her alone here, Father will get very mad if ever she escapes the house."

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping. It's 4:45 in the morning."

"I-I see.." she excused herself and went up. Sleep was coming to her senses.

In the past years, Hanabi became more serious about sibling rivalry. No, there was no rivalry between them, but she thinks there is. Hiashi had been very.. attentive to Neji and her, while Hanabi was usually left at home. When she turned 15, she hung out with fellow rebels and went to clubs and drank all night. She was once punished by being locked up in her room for two whole weeks on a school month because she was caught by Hiashi carrying illegal drugs. She drank sleeping pills, wore thick makeup and skimpy clothes and cut her hair short. On a month's basis, she ran away from home at least twice. She planned to run away permanently but Hiashi managed to bribe her "friends" to never let her in their houses for the rest of her life.

She was a disturbed child.

And Hinata understood. Somehow.

The frail girl entered her room and immediately laid eyes on a portrait. _Her_ portrait, when she was only 12. It wasn't as pretty as Sasuke's latest works of art, but it was still special for her. She touched it once before she lied down on her bed and fell into a deep drowse.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle; _**_Ch9_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_I don't understand…_

Sasuke tightened his grip on the empty can of soda, thus, crushing it angrily.

_Why did I…_

**_"M-mother…_**

"Damn!" he yelled and threw the can which hit the wall and fell idly on the floor. Sasuke sat back down and held his aching head. It was full of questions, of things he couldn't get rid of. He wasn't sure if it was pleasure, guilt or hatred he felt, but it was killing him. He couldn't control himself.

_Why? What the hell is wrong with me?!_

It was only her face which he saw, and it struck him in a strange way. He was new to the feeling. He couldn't get rid of her—her voice, her eyes… her touches. He didn't understand the yearn, the silent urge in him that… that… he needed somebody to take care of him.

He needed _her_ to take care of him.

Slowly, he allowed the anxiety to eat him up until he was rocked to unconsciousness.

_Hinata…_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Damn, damn, damn…" the blonde-haired manager continued to curse. Apparently, her model hasn't arrived yet. She was getting very impatient. "He is not answering a single phone call! Where is that fucking guy?!"

"Wooow!" Jiraiya faked that he was getting blown away by Temari's words. "That guy's a natural! Don't treat him that way!"

She turned to him. "This is for _your_ contest, Jiraiya-san."

"I know, but what's with being late for thirty minutes? Every man has his time… just like what you said."

"Oh shit, cut the crap Old Man! I don't effing care about your contest—what if something happened to him?" her eyes widened. "No… the… the pictorials, the runways, the projects, the parties, NO! If something happens to him _everything_ will crumble!"

"Tsch," Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went back to sleep under the shade of the tree.

"If she were my manager, I'd definitely run away if I had the chance—that's probably what Shin did." Kiba said.

"Whatever. I don't care about him." His eyes hovered to Hinata.

The girl was uneasy. Sure, he knew she was perhaps the clumsiest, klutziest person on Earth, but somehow, using his genius brain, he noticed that… Hinata was troubled.

"G-gomen ne!" she bowed thrice in front of Temari after accidentally bumping her.

"What the hell?! Are you blind? Don't you see where you're going?!"

"Gomen!"

"Urgh! Can't you see that I'm very…"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. _Something happened…_

_"I'm sorry I had to bother you at this hour." Shikamaru told Hinata. "Are you alone or anything?"_

_"F-father's out." She replied, pouring enough amount of tea on his cup._

_"Good for you. My father had to send me all the way here to ask if you're still working."_

_"O-oh," she bowed down. "G-gomen ne."_

_"What happened, Hinata?" he asked, ignoring the tea she prepared for him. "Two straight weeks… normally that's a sign of… no. That's the most number of absences you can have."_

_Her head lowered._

_"But since you're a family friend, my father didn't want you to leave."_

_She gulped._

_"What happened?"_

_"A-ano…" she began. "O-onii-chan… he…"_

_And the kettle shouted. Hinata quickly got up and attended to it. Shikamaru, while left alone, wandered around the living room. There were numerous framed pictures, least were Hinata's. There was one taken when they were in high school. She was with Kiba and himself. The other one was in elementary, and the other one was a picture of her and her sister, Hanabi._

"SHIN! THERE YOU ARE!"

Shikamaru's reminiscence quickly ended as he heard the blonde's loud and booming voice.

"He's here." Kiba said before sighing. "Darn, back to work it seems. Get up, Shikamaru."

"Aah," Shikamaru got up. "How troublesome."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata quietly sat inside the shop when she a dark blue car parked in front. A tall, raven-haired man went out of the car. She immediately recognized him.

"Sh-shin!" she stood up as he approached closer.

He glanced over her, before looking away.

She opened the door for him. "H-how are you? A-are you s-still… a-ano—"

But he did not utter a single word towards her. He just continued to walk towards the main office, then outside, to the main farm itself.

She just followed him by her gaze, with a very relieved feeling within. She had been very, very worried. It was so sudden—his collapse. Another thing was that he was alone. Nobody took care of him when she went home. She had been very anxious of what was happening—if she should tell them that he fainted, that he's sick…

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"We can start—finally!" Jiraiya stood from where he sat. "What happened to you, Shin-kun?"

"None of your business," he replied.

"Awww, what a bad mood you got there."

"Just leave him alone, Jiraiya-san." Temari said after her sermon. "Do we still need that.. other girl?"

"Oh? Yeah! Hinata-chan is an essential in this photo shoot!" Jiraiya replied. "Where is she?"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Perfect!" Jiraiya praised at the last flick of the camera. "Absolutely perfect! Hinata-chan's shyness and Shin-kun's er.. well.. _model-_ness just go perfectly together!" he pretended to sniff. "You guys would make me win this competition!"

Hinata smiled shyly at him. "M-may I ch-change now?"

"Sure, sure dear."

"Shin, are you tired?" Temari asked. "What happened? Why were you so late? Why weren't you answering the calls?"

"I told you everything a while ago." He replied to her.

"Well I forgot. Tell me everything again."

"Overslept," he said.

"Where did you go last night?"

"Home,"

"Oh, you are utterly hopeless." Temari said. _If it weren't for his talent and looks, I would definitely not go this far to handle this person._

Shikamaru huffed as he gained his comfortable position under the tree once again. He had noticed, perhaps he was the only one who has noticed, that Hinata was acting very weird. She had been more uncomfortable, and she stuttered more than usual, especially since Shin came. He couldn't think of a reason why. Shin didn't even talk to her. Could it be that their youngest one is…

_Come to think of it…_

It was a brightly lit picture, he could remember. That framed picture which was displayed on the living room of the Hyuugas—it was the oldest-looking one, browned a little already. Two people in a flowery front yard, a girl and a boy, both in elementary (they were in P.E. uniform) both raven-haired and pale. The boy smiled happily as he held a peace-sign, while the girl smiled willingly yet shyly, cheeks tainted pink.

_It might be.. no, it **is..**_

"Shika!"

Shikamaru quickly stopped his contemplation when he heard that familiar, energetic voice. He stood up, expression half shocked, half questioning.

"Shika!" he found a blonde-haired girl in a ponytail walking up the hill, towards him.

"Ino," he almost smiled, if it weren't for the familiar-eyed, long-haired man escorting her.

Ino jogged up to him, leaving her escort behind by some meters. Her smile widened more and she gave him a big, friendly embrace. "Hello!" she greeted enthusiastically and faced him, hands on his shoulders.

"Hi," he looked at her, smile so contagious. Neji immediately appeared by her side. Shikamaru's smile faltered.

"O?" Kiba placed the pot on the ground at the sight of Ino. "Ino-chan? It's been a while!"

Ino ran towards Kiba and give him a friendly hug. "Aww! Howdy, Kiba?"

"I'm fine! Wow, you last stepped here…"

"Seven months ago." Ino finished his statement. "You seem to be busy here. Nobody's in the counter. What's going on?"

"There's a photoshoot going on." The mysterious-looking lad appeared behind Kiba. "Yo."

"Shino-kun!" Ino also gave him a friendly hug. "Any flowers blooming?"

"Actually it's autumn. There are no flowers blooming at this season in the farm, but there is one flower which is standing still."

"Really? What?"

"Hinata's sunflower."

"A _sunflower?_ In autumn? No way!" she looked at Neji. "You heard that?"

"Aah,"

"Where's Hinata-chan?"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"O-onii-chan! I-ino-chan!" Hinata stood from the counter seat. She had just finished changing and so she stayed in the counter. "W-what b-brings you h-here?"

All of them were suddenly in the shop. Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Temari and Shin. Jiraiya was the only one not present. Neji, at the cue of Shin, eyed him angrily for unknown reason, while Shin avoided each and every glare. He seemed uneasy. Temari was talking to someone on her cellphone, while the rest were comfortably sitting or standing.

"Hinata-chan! Hello!" Ino had seen Hinata numerous times, courtesy of Neji. "Well, you see, there's this photographers' contest which I joined. I ended up in the Natural Environment category, and I thought that the farm is the perfect place for a shot. That's why I'm here."

"O-oh…"

"You're also joining a photographers' contest?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you see…"

A white-haired man entered the counter with a satisfied grin on his face. "Nara-kun thank you very much for allowing me to—"

"J-jiraiya-san?!" it was a shocked remark from Ino.

Jiraiya looked at her. "Eh? I really am famous, aren't I?" he laughed. "Yes, who may you be?"

Ino turned to Shikamaru. "Wait, did he have a…"

"Aah, he did, Ino." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh, no!" Ino snapped, disappointed. "My name is Yamanaka Ino, Jiraiya-san. I'm also a photographer like you."

"Oh, so you wanted to use the farm as your setting, eh?" Jiraiya laughed once more.

"Supposedly," she pouted. "Oh, nevertheless, would you come with me again tomorrow, Neji? I have to send in the entries by next week…"

"Aah."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Shin smirked before standing up and leaving. Nobody seemed to have noticed this.

"Thanks," Ino stood up, Neji followed. "Then we have to go now."

"Can't you stay for some more?" Shikamaru asked. "First time in seven months,"

"I'll come back, but for now I _really_ have to find places to shoot."

"Aww! That sucks, Ino-chan! You should come back soon, and more often. Hinata, you should tell your brother to come back her more often, too!" Kiba said. Neji glared at him.

"I will," Ino chuckled. "Alright, bye, guys."

"N-nii-san!"

Neji turned around. "What?"

"I might go home late later… so please don't wait f-for me anymore."

He nodded before turning around to leave.

Temari stood up after that, rushing into her white car. She entered, and soon after, the car revved up to life and left right after Ino's car did.

"Whoa, bye," Kiba blinked. "What's up with that woman?"

Hinata giggled.

"W-w

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Shikamaru walked into the usual shaded tree he rested. He was very annoyed.

"Tsch," he muttered before he lied on his back. "This is my spot."

"Wouldn't you share?"

"Iie."

"Too bad." Shin jumped down the tree. "I should really understand." He smirked. "The girl really dumped you right there."

"What the heck are you talking about?" his voice was sarcastic and uninterested.

"And I thought you were some smart ass." He was smiling mischievously. "Well, can't blame you. The girl's pretty. She seems energetic. She's definitely your opposite. And with what I learned, opposites attract."

"You seem unnecessarily talkative today, aren't you, Shin?" he pointed out. "How very troublesome,"

"Hn," Shin grunted.

"You're probably as annoyed as I am. _Especially_ if you don't have the guts to talk to the girl."

Shin twitched.

"Hinata was really worried."

"I don't care." His voice was back to the stoic one. "She's not anyone special."

"She _was._"

"A hundred years ago," Shin cleared. "Not like we still need each other."

"You didn't have to hurt her that much last night."

Shin wrinkled his eyebrows. _How did this guy know? Did she end up being a blabber?_ "I just told her the truth."

"Tsss… your shit about the past." Shikamaru secretly praised himself for turning the situation upside-down. "Cliché,"

With that, Shin stood up and prepared to leave. He silently walked down the hill, annoyed with Shikamaru's behavior.

"Wait,"

He halted. "What else do you want?"

"Hinata is—"

"If it's about her I don't give a damn," he turned around once more.

"No, listen first." Shikamaru demanded. Shin stopped but did not look back at him. "She's not a perfect person. Tsch, I even get annoyed by her at times."

"Hn," Shin smirked.

"The whole time I've known her, she was like that."

"Make it snappy. I'm tired."

He ignored him. "It's not right of you to think that she's like that because of you. Stop overestimating yourself. How very bothersome. It's not her. It's you. It's_ always_ been you."

"What do you mean?" Shin turned around and went closer to him with a dreadful look. Shikamaru did not budge.

Instead, he smirked. "It's you who always remembers the past."

And it came out. He didn't have to think. He didn't have to wait for a nanosecond. It was like a reflex. Shin's fist landed on Shikamaru's cheek. Shikamaru barely moved. After some moments, he faced Shin, then rubbed his abused cheek before passing by him to leave.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Hey look, somebody left a cellphone," Kiba examined a thin, black cellphone. "Sweet,"

"That's the blonde girl's," Shikamaru entered the shop, both hands in pockets. "The annoying one,"

"Sh-shikamaru-kun?! W-what happened?" Hinata stood from the stool and ran into him when she sighted the purplish bruise on Shikamaru's cheek.

"Nothing much," Shikamaru replied when Shin entered the shop and left without looking back. It seemed like he knew that Temari have left him already. Anyway, he had a car.

After some moments, Shin entered the counter and exited, much like how Temari did. Jiraiya also entered the shop. "Wait! Wait! I don't have a ride home!" he cried for Shin to wait for him.

"I don't care," Shin said. He opened the passenger's door, anyway, before he entered the driver's seat.

"Bye everyone!" Jiraiya waved. The crew waved back at him with a pleasant smile, happy that they met him, and happier that he would finally leave. The sudden eccentricity of the farm was very… strange and unknown that it was already annoying. "I would definitely put you in my acknowledgments! Oh, and regards to your father, Nara!"

"Aah," Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome,"

Jiraiya went in the car but opened the window regardless. "Hey, Shin say goodbye!" he whispered too loudly.

"Whatever," they heard him reply.

Hinata looked down, which Shikamaru immediately noticed. The car went backward before making a U-Turn. In no time, Shin's super speed car has vanished.

"OH DANG!" Kiba said. "I should've asked for a ride. Wait, no. That snobby model would never have me ride in that cool car of his."

"Why?" Shino suddenly asked.

"Akamaru is sick, and Nee-chan has to go somewhere. He'll be left alone at home so I have to go early." He explained. "Say, Shikamaru, would you lend me the car?"

Shikamaru only sighed. "I guess. Just don't break it. Pops will kill me." He got the keys from his pocket and tossed it over.

"YES!" Kiba caught the keys. "I owe you one." He turned to Hinata. "Would you need a ride, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata meekly shook her head. "Th-thanks, b-but I c-can walk on m-my own."

"Okay. Be careful then," he exited the shop and rushed to the garage. No sooner, they heard a car rev to life. Shikamaru's car left the garage, Kiba driving it. No sooner, he was gone.

Kiba was the only talkative one in the shop. It was just normal that it was silent.

Shikamaru looked at Hinata. "Where were you last night?"

Hinata suddenly became more uneasy. "A-ano, I w-was, ano, I…"

"Never mind," Shikamaru reached for the cellphone in the countertop. Apparently, Kiba left it. "I know you know where to return this." He threw her Temari's cellular phone. She was shocked; thankful that she got to catch the cellular phone. "Don't answer anyone's call."

"H-hai,"

"You may go now." He turned around. "Shino and I would take care of the things here."

"D-demo…"

"It's okay. It might get too late for a lady like you to go home alone. We still have to finish things." Shikamaru explained.

"Hai,"

"Don't forget to return that."

"H-hai,"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Damn!" Shin muttered as the traffic once again slowed. He had a lot of things on his mind, and having the old man to ride with him did not help.

Jiraiya was annoying most of the trip. Well, for him, he was, that even though he had went down already, the things which he said just made it harder for him… somehow.

And all so suddenly, the Heroic Polonaise rang. It was his cellular phone apparently. He grabbed it from his pocket.

_Temari_

"Why would I even want to answer it?" he threw his phone and it hit the ground.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10x1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle;_**_ Ch10.1_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Shin, you seem very pissed off." The white-haired photographer said.

Shin rolled his eyes. _This is the biggest mistake of my life._

"Oh, boy, oh boy," Jiraiya sighed. "Every man indeed has his own… bad times. But it was very wrong of you to punch Shikamaru like that." He said. "You are still young.

"Good thing Shikamaru is a very calm boy. If he were another person, the dog-smelling boy perhaps, you'd end up in the police station."

Shin grunted as he turned the wheel. He did not know where to drop of the old man, he'll just kept on driving until he decides to go down.

"You know, Shin, you have a very different perspective of life. It's so… manipulated. I thought you were a smart boy!"

Still no response.

"I've been through this before. And trust me, you'll just regret it. Not following your self—your _heart—_on what you really want to do… you'll hate yourself for it. So why you still have time, do what you think you have to. Temari-san is only your manager. She is not your god. She won't kill you if you don't follow her."

"She's capable of,"

"But she won't. She's not stupid. There are lots of other good-looking males who can replace you. Hinata-chan's brother is one!"

Shin sighed.

"Talk,"

"Give me one reason," Shin finally spoke. "Why I should follow what you are saying, Old man?"

"Simple," Jiraiya grinned. "You wouldn't know what will happen. It's not like you'll be a rich man forever. Well, maybe you'll be a rich man forever, but who knows? Bankruptcy, sickness, stupidity… they're very common. Money is something which is very easy to acquire."

"Is not,"

"It's easier compared to the other things."

He stopped the car in cue of the traffic. "Other things my ass."

"The other things which only fate gives you," he smiled painfully, ignoring Shin's comment. "And fate has a way of life, too. That is, take it or leave it." He opened his door. "Past is past, Shin. Present is present. Future is future. There's nothing wrong if I would connect the things that happened today tomorrow. That's just like connecting the things that happened yesterday. Today will be your past soon. And we all know we can't return to our past."

And he left.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata stood alone at the street, waiting for a taxi to pick her up.

For the past day, she only had one person on her mind. Her old friend.

She couldn't forget how he needed her. Sasuke. That person who fed her for three years in elementary. That guy who protected her from bullies. That guy who bravely escorted her out of town. No matter what he had previously said, the stingy words, the deathly nags…

He was still that boy who made her crying stop.

"Hey are you going to ride?"

Hinata blinked as she realized that there was a taxi right in front of her. She hesitated. "Aah!" she opened the door and hopped in. She sat on the backseat without even bothering to take her backpack off.

"Where?" the driver asked.

"I-in Konoha's residential area,"

"Any landmark?"

"A-ano, th-the street with the mini-grocery,"

"Oh," she saw him glance at her from the side mirror. "That one," he made a U-Turn.

Hinata's thoughts once again occupied her.

_How come Sasuke changed?_ Why isn't he the good, nice and happy kid she knew anymore? Was it true? That she was the only one who hasn't changed? No matter what the answer was, she didn't know. She didn't know why… why he was so mad, so different, when before, he was very nice to that same girl.

His eyes… something changed in them. It wasn't that same, sweet pair of eyes she encountered. It was a pained one, an angry, almost vicious one. It was frightening.

Yet, why was it that he was on her mind? Why did she take care of him when he left her? When he didn't mind her anymore? Why is there… this hope… this feeling she couldn't get rid of? Why is it that all of a sudden, she wanted to see him? She wanted to…

It was perhaps too late for her to notice. The place was driver was driving was definitely not a route to her house. It was unfamiliar.

"A-ano, m-mister, th-this is not a w-way to m-my house." She said.

"No, it is, don't worry."

She almost believed him, but when she saw him look at her eyes from the mirror, she panicked. Such trouble she found in them. It was unsafe.

"I-I'm g-going down. H-how much?"

"Iie, you're not."

"D-demo—"

"I'll just take you for a ride. Come on, don't you want to have fun?" he was smiling mischievously. "You're so cute."

She felt her heart pound so hard. She was afraid. Secretly, her hands reached for the back zipper of her backpack. Her hands searched for the cellular phone inside, and once she felt its keypad, she directed to its phonebook. Hinata began to press the numbers slowly and carefully so as to not make a mistake. She hoped that Shikamaru would attend to his phone and save her. She didn't know if she was even doing this correctly.

_Kami-sama, please!_

"Don't be afraid!"

She accidentally pressed the call button without even finishing Shikamaru's name. She fell silent for a while, but then realized that she had to talk. She had to make Shikamaru know where she is. Anyway, he is a smart guy, he'd realize this quickly. "D-demo w-where are y-you t-taking me?"

"Oh, it's just a little dark building near the city. You know it very well. It used to be a restaurant."

"D-demo th-that's… that's not—"

"Just shut up!"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Shikamaru merely scratched the back of his head as he heard his cellular phone's call. It bothered his sleep.

He quickly shut it off, but just when he pressed it, he caught a glance of the name of the caller.

Shikamaru immediately pressed the _redial_ button. Unfortunately for him, and perhaps more for the caller, the other line was busy.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Shin slowed down the car as the orange light lit up. He tightened his grip on the wheel. Having the old man was not very helpful.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He got it from his pocket and looked at the screen.

_TEMARI_

_Why would I want to answer?!_

He threw his phone to the floor of his car. "Annoying bitch," he muttered as he returned his focus on the road, waiting for the cars to move.

**_"Oh, it's just a little dark building near the city. You know it very well. It used to be a restaurant."_**

**_"D-demo th-that's… that's not—"_**

**_"Just shut up!"_**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Ino? What is it?"

"Oh, Shikamaru, good thing you called!" the girl sighed at the other line. "Why did you put down the phone?"

"Gomen," he said. "What is it?"

"Ano, you see my car stopped running in the middle of the street. Will you be able to come here and help us?"

"Oh, okay." He said unenthusiastically. "Where?" He stood up and headed to the garage.

"Near the residential area,"

"Alright," he hung up, just when he realized that his car wasn't there. "My car's with Kiba…" he pondered before sighing and scratching the back of his head. "How troublesome,"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Shin blinked as he heard the small, shaky voice of the girl. He realized that it was his cellphone which was in loudspeaker mode. It somehow answered, or pressed, the call button when he threw it on the floor.

**_"I-iie! I have t-to go home!"_**

**_"Oh come on. I'm going to take good care of you. Promise."_** It was a muscular voice. Shin immediately sensed trouble.

**_"I-iie, M-mister, please… h-have pity!"_**

A car door opening, then closing. Then, it opened once again.

**_"I-iie! Please!"_**

**_"Just come on—"_**

Beeeeeeeeeeeeep

Shin froze. At first, he didn't know what to do. Was it really happening? Hinata… that girl is…

He remained frozen, still not knowing what to do. He felt his body twitch. There was no reason, to him, to check what was really happening, _if_ something was really happening. No reason at… all…

_ "Simple," Jiraiya grinned. "You wouldn't know what will happen. It's not like you'll be a rich man forever. Well, maybe you'll be a rich man forever, but who knows? Bankruptcy, sickness, stupidity… they're very common. Money is something which is very easy to acquire."_

_"Is not,"_

_"It's easier compared to the other things."_

_He stopped the car in cue of the traffic. "Other things my ass."_

_"The other things which only fate gives you," he smiled painfully, ignoring Shin's comment. "And fate has a way of life, too. That is, take it or leave it." He opened his door. "Past is past, Shin. Present is present. Future is future. There's nothing wrong if I would connect the things that happened today tomorrow. That's just like connecting the things that happened yesterday. Today will be your past soon. And we all know we can't return to our past."_

"Iie," he quietly told himself. "Don't let it come to you."

_"Today will be your past soon."_

The cars slowly moved. "Iie… she's a part of the past."

_"And we all know we can't return to the past."_

"Damn,"

_"And fate has a way of life, too. That is, take it or leave it."_

"I mustn't get carried away." He continued to mutter. "I'm the only one remaining… this wouldn't benefit me…" He struggled hard to fight the small voice in his mind, asking for his help. "She…"

_"It's you who always remembers the past."_

"It's not—me."

"_Why did you have to come back?!"_

And it was true.

**Why?**

The moment, the exact moment, he stepped on Konoha, there was one thing, one person on his mind. One person he searched, one person he longed to see. And at the exact moment he knew he saw that person, he let go of his desires and went for his goal. No, it was not his goal. It was another one's goal, and at the same time his _pride._ Just when that person he had looked for a long, long time, showed up not just by chance, but by _fate,_ he would stop. And it was only until there. Or was it only until there?

That voice, that expression, those eyes…

_How could he ever want her to change?_

He suddenly came to his senses. **_I must not let myself regret…_**

_"Forget your past. That's the key to this success. Continue this, Shin. You're living a new life."_

Shin shook off the voice of his manager on his mind. Once the traffic cleared, he sped up his car.

**_If I can't return to the past, then I must make my present…_**

He turned right. He knew just where to go.

_"I'm Sasuke."_

_"I'm not Sasuke anymore."_

And he knew just what to do.

**_…As meaningful as the past._**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	11. Chapter 10x2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle;_**_ Ch10.2_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Shikamaru hopped down the taxi.

"Oi, Mister,"

He turned around and looked at the annoyed driver whose palm was stuck out to him.

"Ride ain't for free,"

"Aah, I know." He reached for his pocket and grabbed some bucks. "How much?"

"Sixty-two,"

"Here," He left on the seat and closed the door. Shikamaru turned around and scanned the streets, looking for Ino's car. This was the most "troublesome" thing he has done for her. He came, without bringing a single wrench or any of those tools, just because she told him to.

It was so not like him to do this.

"Aah, this is fine now." He concluded, turning on the engine. He looked out the window, seeing Ino's happy face. Neji stood behind her, as idle as ever. "Would you test it?"

"Nah," she flipped her hand. "There's no need. If it's you who did it, then it's surely working."

"Tsch," he hopped down her car.

"Should I give you a ride? I don't see your car anywhere."

He would've loved to say 'yes', but upon seeing Neji hop in the passenger's seat, he changed his mind. "Iie, I'll do fine."

"Sure?"

"Yea,"

"Whatever you say," she entered her car and rolled down the window. "Thanks, Shika! Sorry for causing you such trouble. I bet you were sleeping already." She giggled.

"Was not,"

"Oh, geez, you're in a bad mood." She pouted, then smiled. "Ehe! Sorry again. Bye!"

And the car began to move away. He raised his right arm, then turned around with a sigh. It seems like he needed a taxi.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Iie! I have to go home!"

Hinata felt tears dwell down her face. The man was apparently dragging her into an old, unused building, which she doesn't know. She desperately struggled to add weight to herself by lowering herself on the ground so that he'll have a harder time, but he was either too powerful or she was just too light and thin. He easily, almost effortlessly, dragged her by her wrist.

"No, it's okay." The smile on his face was scary. "I'll take good care of you, didn't I promise?"

"Iie! Please!"

"The more you…" his voice had a hint of excitement. He bent down and carried her. Both of them entered the dark building.

"Have pity! Please!" She started to cough and kick her knees, but she couldn't keep up to it. Her chest began to contract even harder, it was very hard to breathe. "Please!" Her voice was small.

The man only laughed.

"Please—let me—g-go! I—have to.. g-go home!"

"I said I'll take care of you, dammit!" He threw her to the floor. His look at her resembled to that of a child who was going to open a big present. "I'm sorry," he bent down and inched closer to her face. She was struggling to breathe. "It's just that you're so…"

"No!"

"Just a little…"

"NO!" and it was like something she hasn't done before. Hinata pushed her knee hard against the guy's crotch, and stood up. She almost couldn't see anything, maybe it was because of the tears, but she just walked fast. No, she couldn't run. She could barely breathe. But then she still tried to escape… there was no way… no way she could let this guy own her.

But he stood up. The effect to him was more insulting than painful. He was angry, and all he wished to do was... "COME BACK HERE! BITCH!"

She almost tripped, but soon she realized that she was walking down a cluster of stairs. Hinata bumped in almost everywhere she walked, or ran, into, yet she didn't stop. She barely felt the pain the impacts caused her thin and weak arms and legs. _I have to get away!_

"You…"

Hinata almost fainted when she felt a strong hand grab her hair. She fell down, and the guy pinned her to a wall.

"Iie! I beg you!" her voice was so small.

"Just shut up!" his face relaxed. He had one of those freaky smiles again. "Just… keep quiet. No one can hear you here. Not that you can let them hear you. You're really cute, aren't you?" he let his finger explore her face. She closed her eyes in defeat as the tears doubled. "See? You can't even breathe anymore! Just… save yourself wouldn't you? I really…"

She continued to cry. There was nothing she could do now.

_Please… save me._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke sighted the old building he passed by some days ago when he was driving around alone. It was an old building with broken windows and doors. He was positive that out of the many other unused buildings, it was _that_ one.

There was a taxi parked right in front.

He parked the car considerably far away from the said taxi, then he went down. Anger blazed into him as he ran into the taxi. He saw a bag inside. It was a familiar backpack. Of course it was. It was _her_ backpack. And he just became more positive that they were inside. Sasuke kicked one of the windows of the car and resisted himself from breaking them all.

He ran fast, like he used to back in elementary, inside the dark building.

_Where are you?_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Ehehehehe!" his eyes were wide and his mouth was open wide. Normally a sight like this would be comical for Hinata. But now, she couldn't even open her eyes in fright. All she could do was cry.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Just when he was about to tear her clothes, his car alarmed. The man immediately stood up. "Oh no! Th-the t-taxi! That's not mine!" he yelled, then he looked back at Hinata, who was shaking extremely. "Damn.. damn you..."

She only cried.

"You will definitely…" he braced himself to run, but he halted. Hinata didn't know what was going on anymore, whether if she was safe or not. She just felt his nasty, fearful arms carry her once more. "I will definitely…"

_Thud_

And within seconds she felt herself trapped in between two walls in a narrow space. She breathed heavily as she looked forward. The man was still in front of her.

_Please…_ she lost her voice already.

"I will definitely not let you have fun for yourself anymore." He laughed once more, before running. Soon, she couldn't see anything anymore. And she didn't know why.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke kicked the bile of boxes which blocked his way, but she wasn't there.

The old building wasn't very big, but was really tricky. He thought he had gone around, but Hinata was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you?!" He muterred, running desperately downstairs.

The urge he felt just became louder. Something that wasn't new to him. This was… something that happened before, on a different caliber. And if the girl had really not changed, she would never yell for help.

Or maybe she will?

And all at once, he blew it. No longer could he keep that feeling of horrification in him. He had to save her, and by that he had to act first, or else… or else Hinata would die. And she _couldn't_ die. Not now. Not yet.

"Hinata!" He yelled out his unknown emotions, the year that he wanted to see her smiling, breathing, saying his name once again so badly. He had to see those pale eyes looking into his own. Those hands he wanted to hold so badly. Her little, innocent voice, he longed to hear that. He wanted to talk to her, to take back all those 10 years.

He wanted her more than ever.

And he needed a cue.

_Kami-sama…_

"S-sasuke!"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata felt pain, but most of all, sorrow.

This has happened before. It was the same thing, only she was younger, and this was worse. Again, she was trapped. Why? Why always her? Would she die here? Would she die now? Just because she had seen him already… just because her wish was granted… that she _found_ him… is this her fate for once and for all?

She felt the pain in her chest worsen every second, like a knife continuously being forced in. It happens again. But this time there was no medicine. She was alone, more alone than she ever was in her whole life. "H-help," she managed to mutter something as she prayed for something impossible.

Something like a miracle.

But still, only his voice was the one she could hear. That voice which she hadn't heard in ten-some years. That voice which broke her heart. That voice which she longed to hear. That voice…

_"If something happens, just call my name."_

"S-sasuke…" she muttered, or she yelled. She didn't know. "Sasuke,"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

He raised his face. That voice…

"Sasuke!"

And again, it was confirmed.

Despite that time when she ditched her totally, there she was, with all her force, screaming his name instead of another's. Instead of Kiba's or Shikamaru's or her brother's.

Without further ado, he followed her. "Hinata, where are you?"

"Sasuke… Sasu—ke!"

He kicked more boxes and probably doors, but she wasn't in any of them.

No matter what he said, her reply was only one. His name.

_Where are you?!_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_******

Hinata gasped for air. Every second just became more painful, harder for her.

_Maybe it's time to give up…_

"Hinata!"

And she opened her eyes. She still did not see anything, but she opened her eyes. She knew it very well—that voice.

"Sasuke, Sasu--ke!"

She began to cough. She grimaced as the pain in her chest worsened with the cough. Hinata knew that she couldn't yell anymore, and along with that she knew that she couldn't stop. She couldn't die just yet. Not now that she knew that he was there… he was looking for her. She had to live.

Her fingers began to tap the wall absently.

_Hear me. I'm right here._

Hinata saw darkness envelope _more._ It was impossible. But it was true. She could barely feel anything. A bead of sweat fell down her face. Then a tear.

Is this… the end?

_Iie… Kami-sama…_

She fought and opened her eyes, but it wouldn't. It wouldn't obey her.

Her eyes slowly closed. And at the last frame, she saw light stick out of the end of the room. A figure ran closer into her.

And slowly and unwillingly, her senses dropped.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle;_**_ Ch11_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke stopped the car and looked over at the girl beside him. She looked miserable. Her eyes were so full of horror. Her tears have stopped from falling, probably because they've all ran out. She was breathing, yet she looked like she was just half alive.

He felt a lump in his chest.

_This is all…_

"_Where…" he couldn't think of anything anymore._

_Wherever he went, there was no Hinata. Sure, he heard her. She was somewhere. She was very near. But he couldn't find her. He never felt so helpless before. Sasuke paused momentarily to breathe._

_Kami-sama…_

_Tap, tap, tap…_

_And from nowhere at all, he heard weak taps. Sasuke followed the sound._

_He ran,_

_And ran,_

_And ran,_

_And felt like he did this before. No, he **knew** he did this before._

"…_!" He couldn't speak a word when he saw her. She was behind a wall—or something like that—lying down on her back. It was dark, but he couldn't be mistaken. Her paleness… it illuminated in the darkness. He immediately ran towards her and grabbed her into his arms before running away. She felt nothing but cold. If it were another person, he'd probably think she's dead._

_Her eyes weren't close, but they weren't open either. Her hands hung idly as he ran while carrying her._

**_Hold on…_**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

She thought she was dead, until she woke up.

Her eyes were swollen, and she reckoned that she was still crying. Hinata didn't know what exactly was happening. She didn't know that she was in a car, probably she didn't know that she is already safe. She was filled with trauma. Fright.

Sasuke pressed the brakes and faced her.

And she faced him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but failed at the first try. "How are you feeling?" he struggled to ask.

"…F-fine…" her voice was unusually weaker than it already was.

Silence…

"G-gomen nasai…" she said, as tears began to fall once more. "F-for troubling y-you!"

He tightened his jaw to prevent any emotion to show.

"And… th-thank you for s-saving me. Again."

He still did not reply.

"Sasu—Shin, thank you very much!" she used every ounce of energy she had left to not stutter.

The look on his face was something she could not read. Was he mad? She did not know. But for some reason, though she was in trouble a while ago, she felt no fear. She felt no vulnerability. She felt so safe. Almost happy. It was the exact feeling she felt…

Ten years ago…

And she felt warmth surround her body.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Sasu—Shin, thank you very much!"

Sasuke felt a lump in his chest. What has he done? How many times had he been looking… searching…? What was he searching for anyway? Why ever had he felt so lost?

He was not anyone but himself. Sasuke.

He did not want to be anyone else but that.

And only now did he realize it.

He felt a sudden urge to give the girl a warm embrace. He felt like a child once again as he leaned closer and locked her within his arms. She wasn't as cold as she felt a while ago. He knew she was shocked, but he did not care.

_If this is the only way I can convey…_

"Hinata," he began. "Gomen,"

If only she wasn't so shocked, she would have asked him why.

_This is all my fault._ "Gomen,"

_If I did not…_ "Gomen,"

_She didn't have to go through this._

Slowly, he felt her arms wrap around him. He absently smiled for the first time since he got here. The first time since six years ago. The first time in a long time. And they were just like that for a while, speaking unspoken conversations, making up for the ten long years they spent apart, regaining the friendship, blooming the…

"Let me protect you."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

She had always been a weak person. He was a witness of her childhood and her early adolescence. She was always fought, harassed or bullied, yet she never fought back. She _never_ fought back.

And he was always there to back her up.

It wasn't an easy nor desirable position to anyone, but he did it willingly. He withstood it. He couldn't bear seeing her cry, ever since they were young. He couldn't bear sing her pained. He didn't quite know why. For some reason, seeing—_hearing—_her cry, seeing her in pain, in horror…

He just wanted that job back. For good.

"Let me protect you."

She blinked.

"Let me protect you again."

"S-Sasuke…"

"Will you?"

Hinata did not know what to answer to him. She barely understood what he said. What she was about to say would either be pure reflexes or just subconscious, and perhaps, automatic. "H-hai,"

And he hugged her even tighter. There was no complain that came from her.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

She was happy, and even happier that he knew that she would not like it if he brought her to the hospital. Once that happened, the CEO would report to her father, and things would never be the same again. But worst of all, chances that things will change will completely vanish.

"Hinata, you're early." Shino commented as Hinata entered the shop. It was his catchphrase already every morning because Hinata is_ always_ early.

She smiled at him. "Good morning, Shino-kun,"

"Hinata! Good morning!" Kiba entered the shop, too. "Yo, Shino."

"Yo."

"Where's the boss?" He looked around. Shikamaru wasn't there.

"He's outside." Shino replied. "Cloud gazing."

"Oh, how surprising." Kiba said sarcastically as he dropped his backpack on the couch.

"I'm here." Shikamaru appeared at the door from the other side of the shop. They greeted him. He didn't seem to be in his best mood. "Hinata,"

"H-hai!"

"Did you return the cellular phone of the manager?" he asked.

"…!" she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. _Oh dear._

Shikamaru did not interrogate any further. He was too smart to see her through. "Alright, I think we can open now."

Hinata tightened the wrap of the jacket around her. It seemed that Winter was on its way. The wind blew moderately fast and definitely cold. She entered the glass house.

"It's a good thing they got to build this, don't you think so?" Kiba asked Hinata once she entered.

"Aah." She replied. "I-it's an essential."

"Yep!" he finished watering the plants. "Whew! That was a lot of flowers. Y'know, the customers haven't stopped buying though it's almost winter. It's crazy. By this time flower businesses are supposed to be slowed down."

She giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I-iie. It's n-nothing." She replied, still giggling.

"Hey!" he jokingly sprinkled some water to her. She only giggled more. "You seem happy! What's wrong?"

"N-nothing,"

"Hinata," Shino entered the glass house, absently ruining the fun as he was known for. "Someone's looking for you outside."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Where in the world is my damned phone?!" Temari cursed out loud as she looked under the bed of Sasuke. He thought that she probably have raided the entire building and the whole city just for her phone. She considers it her treasure. Without it, she's a goner.

"You left it in the farm." He replied reluctantly, watching her forget her poise and sophistication for a mere cellular phone.

"I did not!" She opened his drawer and threw a couple of things out, then opened the next one, and the next one, but found nothing which resembled to her phone. "I would NEVER have left anything in that ugly place!" She sighed. "It's not in Kurenai's house… nor in Asuma's… it should be here somewhere."

"Use the damn locator." Anything to get rid of her.

"I do NOT use those things! Tracking devices are—" He was surprised himself when she stopped all of a sudden.

Sasuke looked over and found his manager observing a picture.

_That_ picture. The one taken by his mother around thirteen years ago in front of their old house. The one when they were in front of their flowery garden and bright home.

And he was afraid that those eyes can never be mistaken—even by a stranger. He walked into her and grabbed her from behind her shoulder. "Just get out of here!" He got the picture before she could even do anything to it.

"I knew it." She said. "So it was her, Shin."

He rolled his eyes.

"Something must have happened. You clearly have disobeyed me." She said, he wasn't even looking at her. "What do you really want, huh? How many times do I have to keep on telling you that you _cannot_ let yourself be blinded by yourself! You are not that crappy guy who only painted. You're a star. You're an icon. Everyone wants to be you. Shin."

Silence…

Temari grabbed her purse before walking towards the door. "Don't forget to look for my cellphone."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Shikamaru quietly folded the magazine he was reading. This was the first time, perhaps even the last, he attempted to actually _read_ a glossy-paged book which contained nothing but stupid ads. It wasn't worth buying at all.

_Yea, right._

"You going to buy something?" He asked, scratching the back of his head as he yawned.

The raven-haired, pale-skinned lad smiled at him. He immediately named the ingenuity in it.

"If you're going to keep flashing your teeth like that I'd have to throw you out." He said.

"I'm sorry." The guy said. "Is Hinata-chan here?"

Shikamaru looked at him with disapproval. "Aah. Shino, can you call for Hinata?"

"Aah." He wasn't visible, but his voice was clearly heard.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke sighed.

He turned the wheel right, knowing just right where to go. The lad wanted to go to the farm, knowing that Temari left her cellular phone there.

"_What do you really want, huh? How many times do I have to keep on telling you that you cannot let yourself be blinded by yourself! You are not that crappy guy who only painted. You're a star. You're an icon. Everyone wants to be you. Shin."_

"**_You are not that crappy guy who only painted."_**

He did not expect a sentence to take on him so bad. He… must really have loved painting. No, he really _did_ love painting. Ever since he was young… ever since his family was still there… and most especially when they left. The brush and the canvas were the only mediums which he used to communicate. It was not just something he used to gather money.

Why, he never even wanted to be this person he was now. Sure, he had a car. He had a condominium. He had everything he could wish for. It was him on every billboard and poster imaginable. Yet he wanted something… less. He wanted his creations—not him—to be presented for the world to see. He wanted to show them how he felt by means of colors and images, not by clothes or places.

And it sounded so easy.

_Itachi._ The man which had forced him into this. It was all his fault. It was his fault his parents are dead. It was his fault they were not given a proper wake and burial. It was his fault that he was another person.

Sasuke knew that the only way he could show him how mad he was is to beat him—to step on him and bury him six feet deep under the ground. It was his way of showing him that he never came when he needed him—when their parents needed him. It was his way to show him that he was a better son, that he was the _only_ one there for their parents.

Being _Shin_ was the only way.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun…" Hinata entered the shop.

Shikamaru merely looked at her, then returned to his nap.

"Hinata-chan,"

She turned her head towards outside, and was surprised to see the person. "S-Sai-kun!"

He smiled sweetly at her. "Hello."

"A-ano… w-what do you need?"

Sai lightly giggled. "I would like to ask for your time, Hinata-chan. If that's okay."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but did not know what to reply to him. She looked over at Shikamaru.

"Whatever you want," her boss replied.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Silence emerged in the shop. Usual days were like this. There were barely any customers, but when you get deeper into the business, it's perhaps the busiest kind of all. This shop, built by his father and his father's friends, became one of the busiest shops in Konoha, despite its seemingly gloomy appearance. He was only high school, then.

Shikamaru stared at the picture of a rubix cube on the glossy magazine as he remembered.

He knew the son and daughter of his father's friends. Those were Ino and Chouji. They were best friends since kindergarten. Chouji was his best friend since they were born. Ino came in Konoha when she was kindergarten. They were almost inseparable, despite the most obvious differences they had.

Come college, Chouji had to migrate to Italy. He wanted to pursue a culinary course, and with what he knew, Chouji is very successful now. He took visits often, but he hasn't come in the farm for years. Ino, on the other hand, stayed until they were sophomores. She was as outgoing and bright then. Come their junior year, she transferred schools, but still within the vicinity. It took some time for her to get a job overseas, but once she did, she left, but she did work here, too. When she graduated photography, she worked in the farm for some time, until the opportunity came. Everyone loved her in the farm.

That was also the time when Hyuuga Neji met her, and she met Hyuuga Neji.

He did not care at all. Shikamaru knew little to nothing about that thing they called "love" or "passion." Besides, if ever he did, he never saw the "love" or "passion" between them. He only knew about it when Ino returned from abroad. He learned that Neji had lived in the same country for some time.

It felt weird when he knew that. His relationship with Ino was… colorful, perhaps. She was the one who knew him most. He was the one who knew her most.

Or so he thinks.

And he just had to admit to himself now… how much regret he felt. How much time did he let pass… now he couldn't even look at her for more than a second. He could only look at the sky. That blue and gold sky was enough for him, for now. But he knew he had to… move on.

_Elk. _He hated reminiscing about these things. He himself could not believe that Nara Shikamaru was capable of such.

**_How many chances did I throw?_**

_They were only eight years old…_

"_Shikamaru! I'm having some problem with this rubix cube!" Came in the blonde, crying for his help. Everyone knew that he wasn't a smart student, but somehow, when it came to these things, Ino always came to him._

"_You have to find the green cross first." He turned his head to the other side, not wanting to face her so that his sleep won't be disturbed much._

"_I know that! Look, just tell me how to solve this, please?!"_

"_You have to start over again."_

"_Oh, come on, Shika! If you tell me how, I promise, I'll marry you!"_

"_The more not,"_

"_Meanie!"_

**_And…_**

_Two high school freshmen students walked on the sidewalks. Ino and Shikamaru were on their way to Chouji's place. It was his birthday._

"_Hey, Ino! Are you free tonight?" A stranger asked the girl._

"_No. I have other things to do. Sorry." She replied kindly._

"_What about the next night?" He started following them. _

"_No, I don't think so."_

"_Maybe the night after that?"_

"_No."_

"_The night after?"_

"_No."_

"_The night after that?"_

"_No."_

"_The night a—"_

"_Oi." Shikamaru blocked the way of the stranger. "If you don't stop, I'll punch you."_

"_Tss… geez! Who are you even? Just put a sock in it." The guy left. "If you have time, Ino, I'm free any night as long as it's you!"_

"_Bastard," he muttered. It was a nanosecond after that when he felt her arms around him. The embrace was different, very different, from the ones she usually gave him._

"_Thank you, Shikamaru."_

**_And…_**

"_Aah. Chouji. Ino is fine. Okay. Okay. Aah. It's true." He said over the receiver. "She's… leaving the school… tomorrow. Aah. Okay, be careful. Bye, Chouji." Shikamaru put the phone down. Today was the last day of Ino in their university. She was assigned to transfer to another one, and tomorrow was her scheduled departure._

_He quietly walked outside to their veranda. He didn't want Ino to leave. Nobody did. But at least, he knew that he could visit her, or she could visit him, every month. That was perhaps enough._

_He was just shocked when he saw her sitting on the bench in their veranda._

_And not only that._

_She was crying._

_Shikamaru swallowed as he saw tears drop down her face… to a jumbled rubix cube she had in hand. He sat down beside her and rested his back on the wall and gently and slowly putting his hand on her back, then quickly taking it away._

"_It's still not finished? Eleven darn years, Ino." He said, referring to the rubix cube._

_She lifted her head and wiped her tears. A smile faded into her face. "You know what, Shika? Even if you didn't help me at all, I think I'll still marry you."_

"_Tsch, whatever." He replied._

**_All the chances were wasted, whether they were for real or not._**

"Oi, what kind of shopkeeper are you?"

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance as he heard the voice of that annoying model. "What do you want?"

"Temari said she lost her cellphone."

"So?"

"It's here, isn't it?"

"It's not." Shikamaru replied. "It was with Hinata yesterday. She was supposed to return it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _It's probably with that bastard maniac._ "I see."

"You wouldn't put her into any trouble."

"Hn. Says who?"

"You."

"_Right,_"

"By the way, in case you're waiting for her, she's not here right now."

Sasuke wanted to say _"Who said I was waiting for her?"_ but instead, he said. "What do you mean 'not here'?" He wondered if she didn't go to work because of what happened yesterday.

"She left around five minutes ago with a guy who looks like you."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle;_**_ Ch12_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

It was already six. More than two hours since they left.

And for some reason, not a word had been uttered.

Sai brought Hinata, who silently approved, to the city. It was getting really dark. Winter sure was on its way. They both turned and sat on a bench which overlooked the bay which reflected the streetlights. It was just like that for some time. The both of them sat quietly. Hinata gazed at the bay's surface. The ripples over the water were beautiful, she somehow realized. She wrapped her arms around her and sighed.

_Cold…_

She silently hoped she had a bigger jacket, not like the fitted one she wore right now.

_Something like…_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_"Baka," the young raven-haired lad said to her. The girl couldn't even comprehend much. She was dripping wet, and it wasn't the warmest day of the year._

_Much to her surprise, warmth spread over her body. She looked up at Sasuke, who was, out of the blue, placing an oversized jacket over her. She did not exactly know what to say to him—not that it wasn't much of a habit than a circumstance._

_"Stand up. You have to change or you'll get sick."_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sai noticed Hinata staring into space. He lowered his cone of coffee ice cream. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

The girl blinked, as if just awoken from a dream. "A-ah," she looked at him. "Hai!"

"Okay," he said.

She looked at him, not remembering the time when he bought an ice cream, at the same time, why in the world would anyone want to buy an ice cream at this time of the year, and why anyone would actually _sell_ them.

"Hinata-chan…" He was looking at her, this time with an arched eyebrow. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hai…" she replied, looking back at the river's surface. "I was j-just… a-ano, w-wondering why y-you're…"

He sighed with a smile on his face—that usual smile he had on—and some white fog faded with his breath. It was really cold. Sai licked some ice cream before his smile even widened. "You know, Hinata-chan, when I was in highschool… in fourth year… I had a very hard time… looking for a friend. I left Konoha the year before that. I didn't quite expect it. Your brother seems like a dull person, but he's a great friend." He said.

She smiled.

"Luckily, for me, I still found one by the middle of the first semester. She was… perhaps Neji's exact opposite. She wasn't popular. She… did all the talking. She gets irritated easily. She's also very violent. The only things they had in common were their wicked temper and smarts." He chuckled.

_True,_ she thought. Neji had an unimaginable temper. Only her father could handle it, and only Ino could comply with it.

"She became my best friend. Maybe even more than that." He said. "She was weird. Dyed her hair pink and said they were natural. But where in this world would you ever find a naturally pink haired person, right?" He giggled. "She'd hit me if I said something that offended her. She's very talkative, you wouldn't really get bored. Very funny… sensible at the same time…"

She suddenly remembered Kiba. He was almost exactly the same as the person Sai is currently describing.

"Everyday, we'd walk back home from school and visit the town square there in our town in the U.S. There she'd eat ice cream while I listen to everything she had to say left. A whole year passed—winter, spring, summer, fall…--but no day did without her dose of ice cream. She's always on a diet, but she'd sacrifice lunch and dinner for a cone of ice cream. She's very fond of it…"

Hinata laughed at that. He followed right after.

"And I kind of heard that she came back here for college. There was no way for me to contact her, or to guarantee that at least. She left without me knowing. I found out when the plane had left already."

_…Déjà vu… _She thought.

"I couldn't really come back. That wasn't something I could do even if I had the money. I thought I'd finish college and get some money just to look for her…" He said. "And for nine years now, I still haven't seen her." He added. "I brought you here because… you remind me of myself."

She blinked. _What?_

"It was just like this. I'm her… you're me. I talk and talk. You listen." He looked down. "I really have to know whether… I should still look for her."

She wanted to tell him to wait, that it was still possible, like what happened to her and Sasuke. But that might just ruin his chances of meeting the right person for him. What if she had another guy now? What if she's…

"Hinata-chan, when you find a friend you've been waiting for for so long already… How would you feel?"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_ "Hinata," he repeated, then tilted his head. "What are you doing here?"_

_"S-sasuke.."_

_"So you still remember—"_

_A warm embrace._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_"In my stay in the States, I've learned what life is about."_

_"It's about work. About work, money, money, and more money."_

_"And nothing could be worse than that."_

_"Returning here does not make sense to me."_

_"Forget the past."_

_"I'm not Sasuke anymore. Don't you get it?"_

_"Stop clinging to the past."_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_"Why do you even have to come back?!"_

_"Why did you have to show up? Did you just want to hurt me?"_

_"What did I do to you?!"_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_"Let me protect you again."_**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Happy," she replied.

"Of course, right?" Sai said. "Who wouldn't feel happy…?"

"Sai-kun…"

"Hinata-chan… it's the first time I'm saying this in nine years. Always thought I would succeed in everything I planned… but…" he gasped lightly. "I really miss her."

She saw pain in his eyes. Now, he wore that same smile he always did, but she knew he was in pain. Agony. Sorrow. Was it just now that she noticed that all of his smiles… were forced? Not real? Or was it really just now that he had them on?

_If only he knew…_

"Hora, let's return, shall we?" He stood up as he finished the last of his cone. "Your brother must be waiting for you."

"H-hai," she replied.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"What are you saying? I told you so many times, over and over again, Hinata is not here!" Kiba almost yelled. "And that… darn model kid of yours isn't here either!"

"Exactly why I'm here! Don't you get it yourself, you smelly boy?" Temari got her shades out. "They're both not here. That just means—"

"AHH! Enough!" Kiba turned around and flicked his right hand twice, as if shooing a cat. "Get lost."

"I knew I wouldn't get anything from you. Where's your boss? That slacker? Where is he?"

"I don't know with him. Get lost."

"Oh my gosh…" Temari, extremely annoyed, wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Oh _my_ gosh."

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Came in a brunet who scratched the back of his head. "What's the trouble about?" He yawned and once his eyes opened, he found the sassy manager, Temari, in black, fanning herself. "…How troublesome…"

"Hey, you! Where did your bitchy… gardener take my model?!" She yelled. "He said he would look for my cellular phone here—and now they're both not here!"

"That's not our proble—"

"It IS. For your information, if something happens to Shin, this country's local economy will decrease dramatically! Everything he works for will fail, most of all, your exports in the other countries—specifically the U.S.—would suffer gravely, with a single scratch on the face!"

"Oh, yeah, right…" Kiba rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, if something bad happens, you can always use me as a replacement."

"Nobody would want to have a dog-smelling model!"

"What the fuck did you say?" Kiba inched into her, only to be stopped by Shikamaru.

"Listen, old lady, Shin is not here. Hinata did not go to work today. Shin did not come here. We don't care about Shin. He's a problematic person. Let him spend time with his… _girlfriend._" Shikamaru said with a sigh. "If you don't leave here sooner, you'd smell like Kiba."

_Black velvet fabric on a long-sleeved blouse…_

"Yea! He's right! I'm the one feeling hot because of what you're wearing." Kiba retorted. "N-not _that_ way, alight. Like hell." But they chose to ignore him.

"Tssss… Whatever." Temari turned around. _So he needs his girlfriend…_ "I will remember this day, you two. Especially _you,_ Dog Boy."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, no thanks. Anyone but you." She entered her car, and soon she sped away.

"What a bitch." Kiba retorted. "If I were Shin, I would commit suicide if I can't escape her."

"Hn," Shikamaru turned around.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata entered their house as their little adventure ended. Sai waved his hand while she meekly smiled. Neji opened the door, and once Hinata was inside, he walked over to Sai.

"Bro," Sai saluted him. "How's everything?"

Neji chose to ignore his cheerful disposition. "Did you find her?"

Sai chuckled with a sigh. "Iie." He replied. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. Ino needs company."

"Interesting." Sai nodded. "I'm also going," he said. "back to Italy."

"Really." It did not sound like a question. "When?"

"Tomorrow noon,"

"That was quick."

"Yeah… I kinda figured I didn't have a chance to find her. Lost-and-found stories are impossible. I'll just go on with my life, run my business… meet a new girl…" he smiled. "You're very lucky with Ino. She's a funny person."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"No. Neji," he continued. "If ever you find her. Pink-haired… arrogant… y'know… don't bother tell me. I guess it's time to move on…"

"Hn," Neji smirked. "So you still think."

"Yeah," And they shared a laugh.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Oi, Hinata, why are you always out nowadays?" Kiba asked the following day as he arranged a potted plant. "You haven't helped out much. The shop is very busy, we all know that. My work is almost doubled. Oi, are you listening?"

She blinked and looked at him. "Eh?"

Kiba sighed, displeased, and stopped working on the potted plant. "Hinata, tell me what's up."

"Err… a-ano, n-nothing much, Kiba-kun."

His eyebrows met. "Truth only,"

"I s-swear…"

"…Stop lying. You're real bad at it."

She bit her lip. Her face felt hot all of a sudden. If this was the way Kiba would talk to her, she would end up telling him everything that happened. "A-ano, I'm r-really sure."

"Hina—"

"Hinata," Shino knocked on the glass. "Someone's looking for you."

Kiba was about to say something, but suspended himself and returned to fixing the potted plant. She bowed and silently left.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Your manager came here yesterday. I guess you weren't with her. And I guess you haven't bought her cellphone yet." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and refused to answer the lad. He had noticed it, and he almost admitted how regretful he was of punching him, and of insulting him. Apperently, Shikamaru was the type who liked paying long-term revenges. He wanted to punch him again, but the result may be as dreadful. This guy definitely knew the right words to say to please his self.

"You must be very fond of Hinata." He scratched his ear, face expressionless.

"Shut up," Sasuke replied.

"You might as well be polite if you're planning to take her out. You're gonna need my permission, after all."

He gasped and rolled his eyes once again. _I.Don't.Care._

It was silent for about ten seconds when Hinata came in from outside. The girl was as silent as she is, and she wore that same uncomfortable expression on her face. Shikamaru tilted his head to Sasuke's direction.

"S-Sasuke!"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Amazing! Are you sure this only costs five grand?" Ino asked the seller.

"Of course, miss!" he replied to her.

"Ino," Neji elbowed her. "You cannot trust that."

"Neji! Look at it! This model costs more than twenty, and they're selling it for more than three-fourth of the price!"

Neji sighed. "Whatever you say."

"I'll buy it, sir!" She replied. The seller immediately got her money and smiled. He placed the thin black cellphone in a box and gave it to her in exchange.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Close your eyes."

His voice was like a remote control. She followed, not knowing what else he was trying to hide. Sasuke had brought her to a place, that place, that he brought her ten-some years ago. The smile on her face cannot be denied. Hinata suddenly forgot the misunderstandings that brought them together, the threats, her heart, her work…

She did not know what or why he was doing this. Why he suddenly seems happy. Why he suddenly… returned. But her heart agreed. This was what she wanted. She wanted to… have him, laugh with him, play with him again, like what they did before.

She heard a sound of a gate opening, but did not dare open her eyes. He held her hand, and step by step, guided her as they walked somewhere. It was when she felt the sand, that rough, yet smooth, feeling it gave her toes, the sound of the ocean which she almost did not hear, the much cold breeze that touched her face and gave her shiver, when she knew that she was back. _He_ was back.

"You may open them now."

And just like a while ago, that same controlling device that came in with his voice to her veins, worked. Hinata opened her eyes, and a smile absently appeared. The waves, how she missed them, met the shore. The water battled with each other. The wind touched every part of her body that showed. How she missed this place. Everything. The sand… castle?

"A-ah…" her smile was replaced with a gaped mouth as she saw the biggest—well, _only—_sand castle she has ever seen. Every window, detail, roof, wall, bridge was perfectly carved. It was beautiful—almost as beautiful as the castles they showed on television, or in story books…

But it lacked something.

"A-amazing,"

"Thank you."

She turned and looked at him. There was a smirk on his face, and with the current temperature, she was almost happy that she felt her face burn. "A-ano, y-you made th-this?"

"Kind of," he placed his hands in his pockets, the smirk never vanished. God knew when the last time he smiled this long.

"Sugoi…"

Seconds passed. Minutes. Moments…

"Hinata,"

She turned around, and was greatly surprised when she was welcomed by a few droplets of water.

_Salty_ water.

And her smile returned.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Oi!" He splashed more water at her. It almost froze his feet—the sea—but he barely felt it. He was far too entertained to get out of the sea. He felt, once again, like a child. No worries. No problems. All he suddenly wanted was…

"Stop!" She was giggling as she desperately tried to avoid his splashes.

"I don't think so,"

"Please!"

Sasuke suddenly felt like he was laughing. "You have to run!"

"N-nani?"

"I'll race you to the end of the beach!"

"D-demo," she hesitated. "Y-you can run a lot faster th-than me!"

"I'll give you ten seconds."

She still looked hesitant.

"Twenty,"

"D-demo—"

"One, two three…" He was smiling still. "Go!"

"Iie!"

He shook his head. "You're such a killer joy." He muttered, before running into her. Ironically, she ran away from him. He knew he heard it. Laughs. Joy. Smiles. Grins. Pure happiness. They were just catching each other, despite his grave advantage, she still ran anyway.

She was his first love, after all. Puppy love. If this was something new, or something revived, he did not know.

Whether it was love or not, he did not care. All he knew was that he wanted her now. More than ever.

Sasuke shook his head to clear his mind, and ran even faster. He missed this. Running. It was one of the things he was really good at.

And he proved himself right once more as he caught her into his arms.

"Got you," he was panting and laughing at the same time.

She, too, was laughing. The two of them sank to the sand. And they were just like that for some time. His arms never left her, and she almost did not notice. Almost.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"A-ano, Sasuke," she broke the contact. "It's… k-kinda dark."

"Aah." He replied as they stood up. "Should I bring you home?"

"Aah." She replied. _I almost forgot about Hanabi._

"Let's go, then."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Why in the world is she not answering her phone?" She was a beautiful girl with slender build, stuck in the middle of the airport.

She fixed her shades. "Answer, answer…" she folded her cellphone. "Oh… where is she?" The brunette looked around. No sign at all calling for her name.

She fixed her shades once more and got her phone once more. Luckily this time, the receiver answered. "Hello? Temari? It's about time you answered."

_"Excuse me?"_

The lady's mouth gaped, but when she realized that there were people around her, she quickly recovered. "Temari?"

_"I'm sorry, miss, but there's no 'Temari' here."_

"Excuse me?!"

_"I don't know who she is,"_

_"Just put the phone down."_

_"Fine,"_

The lady folded her phone. _She hung up._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke halted his car in front of a food shop. "Here?"

"H-hai," she replied as she opened her door and left the car, but before completely leaving, she knocked on his window and he opened it. "A-ano, S-sasuke,"

He looked at her expressionlessly.

"A-ano… th-thank you f-for taking m-me out…"

He smirked, nodded once, and pulled off.

Hinata smiled once more, appreciative. She entered the restaurant, ordered food for her sister and herself, and walked back into her house.

She was happy, and she knew it best. Who knew when she was this happy? Maybe she was, but she certainly does not remember. And so, after some blacks, she entered her gate, turned the keys to the door, went inside her house, closed her door and turned on her lights. No second passed without that smile on her face.

But an unexpected… person… emerged from the darkness.

And her smile vanished.

"F-father!"

"Where have you been?"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, okay?

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle; _**_Ch13_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"F-father?!"

"Where have you been?" Hiashi asked, sounding very impatient. The old man sat on the couch, his hands together, and his eyes were sharp, almost scary. "Where is your brother? Where is your sister?"

"A-ano," she bit her lip, not knowing what to answer. _Neji is with Ino. Hanabi is… well, lost._ She couldn't say those. He'd kill her. "W-why are you home s-so early?" She resorted to changing the topic. "I—ano,--thought that y-you would r-return n-next month…"

"I thought that I could use some surprise." He said. "Turns out I'm right. Is this what you do every time I'm not here?" he spoke slowly, saying every word with crisp and sharpness. "You might be pregnant if I returned next month."

She opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't. She couldn't. "I… ano, I b-brought dinner…"

"I ate already. Where are your siblings, Hinata?"

"I… d-don't know…"

Hiashi lowered his head. "Go to your room."

"H-hai!"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Temari! There you are!"

The blonde manager ran towards the brunette who sat on a bench outside the airport. "Oh my goodness, I totally forgot! I'm sorry, Tenten!"

"What happened?" Tenten removed her shades. "I called you and you never answered your phone."

"My phone is lost. You should have called Shin! How long have you been waiting here?"

"No! I wanted to surprise him. I've been here for about two hours already." Tenten sighed.

"I did not know that you'd come _today,_ dear. I just called you yesterday!"

"You told me that Shin needed me." She replied. "Of course I'll hurry to see him. What happened?" She picked up her bag, and she and Temari began walking outside to Temari's car.

"He's been… in a very bad mood, Tenten. Ever since he came here, he was a pain! I think something about this place that made him uneasy. And yesterday, while I looked for him in this farm that we had a photoshoot at, one person suggested that he needed to see his girlfriend. Well, I thought that it was a great idea and called you."

"It _is!_ You don't know how much I miss him, but there wasn't really any reason for me to see him here. He'd just tell me to go back to States and finish my job there… like what you told him."

"Oh, it would be nice if that's what he'd do. Trust me."

"Well," Tenten shrugged. "I'm here. Everything would be back to normal now."

A smile faded into her face.

A grin for Temari.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Fine," Ino pressed the red button on the phone. "Maybe I should change the sim of this phone."

"Tsch," Neji shook his head and looked outside the window. Ino brought him to a resort in the city. Their room overlooked the metro, and since it was night, everything lit up like magic. It wasn't so long ago when he hated nights like this. He used to hate the little things. The things which were always there. He wanted something new, he wanted to see everything new because he knew that it wouldn't be so long before…

_Flash!_

He blinked at the sudden white light. "What the…"

Ino giggled. "Alright. Now I have my contest piece!"

His eyes widened. "What do you mean?" His eye twitched. "Don't tell me you…"

"You look so cute here!" She bit her lip as she looked at the LCD of her camera. The man of pride and immeasurable poise, Hyuuga Neji, gazing out the window with a little smile on his face, was taken on picture. She felt like she just won. It wasn't always that he smiled. "I can't believe it!"

"Ino, give that back."

"Back? It's mine! This isn't yours, Neji." She ran into her knapsack and placed her camera inside. "Heh! That was too perfect."

He tried to control his emotions by breathing out. He wanted to get that camera from her and delete whatever she took. It didn't sound as 'cute' as she said. "You're not going to win if you send that in."

"Not really, it's very… suggestive to me."

"No, I swear, Ino. You'll lose."

"I might have to share boyfriends if they see your pose there." She joked.

"Shut up," he said. "You're not going to send that as your entry. Did you see other people? They used the farm as their backdrop."

"And?"

He exhaled again. _Careful, now…_ "That must have been something big."

"Says who?"

He ignored her. "And you… just took a picture here." He walked to the bed and lied down.

"Of you."

"Ino, others wouldn't see me as you do."

"That's good." She replied, lying beside him. "I kill you know."

"Let's take a walk tomorrow,"

"That's great!"

"And you find another contest piece."

"… I'll try." She yawned.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke entered his condo unit.

_Light._ He felt different today. This place was somewhere he hated. He despised. He didn't want to be here. But now… he didn't feel anything against this place. For once, he felt like… he had a home.

He almost thought he was dreaming when he noticed that the whole place was clean (he left it messy), that there was a baggage, and that it smelled like something was burning in the kitchen.

"SHIN!"

Sasuke felt something cling onto his body. Arms folded in front of him.

"Did you miss me?"

He jerked his arm backward, causing the lady to go down. "Tenten?" He tried to hide every bit of emotion.

The girl in front of him smiled widely. "Did you miss me?"

And he swore, he didn't know what to say. "W-why are you here?"

"Hm… Temari called me up yesterday." She sat comfortably on his sofa. "She said you were having some issues, that you weren't working and stuff… and that while she was looking for you yesterday, this guy said that you needed your girlfriend."

"What?"

"So I rushed to the agency and came here right after she called me. I thought you needed a lot of help… so yeah." She was smiling so widely. "Aren't you happy? By any chance, did I bother you? Well, I hope not. I came here all the way from the U.S. and… well, I really missed you, Shin. I'm glad we can finally be together again. I cleaned your house by the way. It was dirty and stinky, and this condo doesn't offer chambermaids, what a shame."

…No reply.

"Shin?"

"Your… food is burning, Tenten."

"Oh my!" She jumped up from her seat and ran into the kitchen. "Oh shit! Aww, man!" She yelled loud. "Oh dear! I worked so hard for this!" She looked over at Shin apologetically. "I'm sorry! I'll cook you another one, I suppose?"

He shook his head. He dreaded her meals the most. "It's okay. I ate already."

"You did?" She placed the tools and utensils in the dishwasher. "With who?"

"With a friend,"

"Oh…" she closed the dishwasher. "Shin!" She ran back into him and hugged him again. "What happened? Why did you stop working? Did you miss me so much that you couldn't work?"

"…Tenten…"

"Just tell me what happened… please?"

"It's nothing." He replied and walked into the bathroom. "I'll help you find a hotel tomorrow."

"Hotel? Oh, no, Shin, I don't need to waste money on such… unnecessary things. I'm going to stay right here with you!"

He almost tripped on his way into the bathroom. "What?"

"What?"

"You can't stay here, Tenten." He said calmly, back to his normal state, as he turned around.

"Of course I can! I'm your girlfriend, Shin."

"You're not my wife."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"We'll get you a hotel tomorrow."

"No."

"Tenten—"

"I'm staying here." She sat and crossed her arms. "You can't make me leave."

He opened his mouth to speak, but he knew it was useless. If there was a person in the world who was more hardheaded than her, that would be Temari, which basically means that she is the second most hardheaded person in the universe. Actually, there were a lot of times that she was the most hardheaded. But who cares. Everything he could worry about right now…

Was Hinata.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

The next day, Hinata's father immediately came back to being Hinata's father. He quickly arranged an appointment with the CEO in the hospital. They were sitting inside the office while waiting for Tsunade.

"A-ano… h-how was y-your trip?" She dared to ask.

"None of your business, young lady." He replied. "You have to worry about yourself and nobody but yourself. I can sense that you haven't visited the doctor at all since I left two weeks ago."

She bowed her head in guilt.

"If this happens again, I will hire a nurse to look after you 24/7."

She gulped.

"And your brother? He hasn't gone home since yesterday. Where is he? Didn't you give him a call at least?"

"A-ano… m-my cellphone g-got lost—"

"How irresponsible of you, but anyway, you shall receive one by tomorrow. Your brother, on the other hand, where is he?"

_I can't tell him. _"I don't know…"

"Maybe I should let you stop working."

She quickly looked at him, as if to say "no."

"You don't need work. I will supply you with everything you'll ever want or need, Hinata. That's why I go out a lot."

"D-demo… I…"

"What?"

"I n-need fresh air… and th-the farm h-has a lot of f-fresh air…"

The door opened, and the doctor came in. She was new, perhaps, for they have never seen her before.

"Good morning, everyone, I'm afraid our CEO has some operations to attend to." The pink-haired doctor said. "Meanwhile, I'll attend to you."

"Good morning to you too," Hiashi greeted. His eyes narrowed, though. A young doctor wasn't really what he wanted, and this one didn't look very classy, not like Tsunade. "May I know who you are?"

She sat on the chair. "My name is Haruno Sakura, fresh Harvard graduate of a medicinal course. I'm new here, by the way."

Hinata smiled. There goes one woman who she would like to be. A proud and confident one. Someone who had something to show.

"Hm, not bad. I can entrust you with my daughter, and my son, he's not here right now, but he will be soon."

"No problem. Hinata-chan, right?"

Hinata meekly nodded.

"What do you say let's have a little check up?"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"You have an upcoming photo shoot, Shin. And you haven't been to the derma clinic for _days!_ You might form some things on your face—and you haven't been sleeping well. Those eye bags, Shin please take care of yourself, this isn't for you! It's for the country, for the world! Anyway, next week, we're heading to Hokkaido for a party, we can bring Tenten there. The advertisers will love her."

"Temari, why did you call Tenten?" Sasuke asked.

"What—don't you like her to be around? She's your girlfriend, right?"

"That's not the point," he exhaled. "You called her without me knowing."

"I just thought that you were kinda off, Shin. What's wrong about that? I'm your manager, after all." Temari said. "Anyway, Jiraiya submitted the photo entry already, and they were seen by some local businessmen. They want you to advertise their product, but of course, I turned them down. You wouldn't get much from them. I accepted one, though. It had some potential—like you and Tenten."

"Stop meddling in my life."

"I am _not_ meddling in your life, Shin. I'm your manager, you must have forgotten. You signed a contract. I _manage_ your career, I have the right to turn down anything that I don't like."

"That's not the point, I wasn't talking about my job! I'm talking about my personal life!"

Temari smirked. "Didn't I tell you before? This job _is_ your life, Shin. If you want to prove something to Itachi, you have to take this job as serious as yourself."

He bit his lip and glared at her. "Never mention his name,"

"Fine. No problem by me. I'll call him your brother."

"Don't—"

"Shin, remember, if you want to succeed, you have to show him that you can handle the same thing he did. Right now, you're not doing half of what he did. You're like a mediocre person. You're popular—fine. But you're not advocating this. Forget everything. Just remember that you have one life."

"Then why did you call Tenten?!"

"Tenten is in this league. And you owe her. A lot,"

He sighed.

"You're not stupid, Shin. And you have a perfect idea of what I'm saying."

"Right,"

"Stop being around that gardener,"

He froze in his seat.

"By the way, I got a new cellphone. Left the number on your table. Tell Tenten that she has to come to Hokkaido with us."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine by me," Temari raised both of her hands. "We'll see about that."

He turned around. "You _wouldn't."_

"Hey, mister, I'm the manager. You follow me. I don't follow you." She shut the door.

"Bitch,"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"She's in good shape, mister. Better than the previous record, actually." Sakura returned Hinata to Hiashi.

"Oh really? She didn't drop by here in two weeks."

"She knows how to take care of herself well, then. She mentioned that she worked in a farm. Working isn't advised, but if you're working with nature or something, it's recommended. Her case requires a lot of fresh air."

Hiashi nodded. "Then we'll be going now. I shall return with my son."

Sakura gave him a peace sign. "No problem, sir. Anyti—"

"Sakura-chan, have you eaten lunch yet?" Somebody suddenly entered the office. "I'm starved. Let's have some ramen?"

"Oh, by the way, this is Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura walked into the blond doctor. "Naruto, that is Hinata and Hiashi Hyuuga."

"Yo," Naruto saluted them. "What's the case?"

"No, I just finished, actually. Where is Tsunade-sama?"

"Ah, the operation isn't over yet." Naruto replied.

"And who is this one?" Hiashi asked, not pleased with his bright aura.

"Didn't she just tell you who I was?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Anyhow, I am Uzumaki Naruto, Harvard graduate of—"

"Very well then, we shall go now." Hiashi cut him. "I will return with my son, like I said."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Thanks for coming with me." Ino waved to Neji as she drived out of their house.

Neji had a bad vibe since this morning. He didn't know why, but he did. He didn't necessarily have the worst time of his life in the resort Ino brought him into, but it wasn't the best, either. And now, stepping into his house, he felt like something _bad_ was about to happen.

The door opened, and a long-haired, white-eyed person came out. Much like him.

"Why are you home?" He had to ask.

"This is my house, _duh._"

"Get inside, Hanabi." Neji was quite surprised. His sister was definitely not the type that was home everyday. Ever since… well, ever since she was a kid, she had been the rebellious type. And now that she's a teenager, she had brought it to the next level. She wasn't just a rebel now. She was more like a problem.

"Who wants to be in there? Our dearest father just returned from outer space, out of the blue."

"You were here _yesterday?_"

"No. I just found out today. It smells like him in the house." She walked down the porch. "I'm leaving."

"Seems more like you just visited than went home. Get in the house, Hanabi."

"Shut up—hey!" She whined when Neji pushed her.

"Get _in._"

"If you missed me so much, you can visit me at Harry's Saloon."

"More like the jail,"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Corny,"

"Hanabi, for the last time, as your older brother, get in." He held her tighter on the wrist.

"I said I won't get in!"

A car parked in the driveway. And they both knew it was the end. Or at least, Neji did.

Hanabi kept walking as there was no one to hold her back anymore.

Their father stood out of the car, the youngest of them just passed by him wordlessly. "Where are you going, young lady?"

"Tsch, like you care." She finally reached out of the premises of the house. So, she _did_ leave.

Hiashi didn't seem to care. His look at Neji didn't falter. "And you? Where have you been, Neji?"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Shin, I swear, this is the best place in this town." Tenten said as she got an aqua dress that hung on a hanger in a store called 'Tick Tack.' "I never found a dress this pretty in my life. This is so useful! Wait, let me put it on."

He may be different, all right, but he's still a man. And men hated shopping, whoever they may be with. Sasuke only rolled his eyes in frustration as he sat uncomfortably on a couch that was provided probably for grieving souls like his. He should take account of that, at least.

But of course, Tenten's shopping spree was not only his problem—and of course, the bills that it would take. His main problem was communication. He was not sure of the duration of Tenten's stay, but he was sure that more than 91 percent of, she would be clinging to him. Hinata did not have a cellphone. And if ever she did, he did not know her number. He _had_ to know the next time he would see her.

"Shin! Shin! Look, it's perfect, isn't it?" Tenten made a pose in front of him, emphasizing the dress that she fitted.

He nodded without even looking.

"You're not even looking, hey!" She walked closer to him and cupped his head into her hands, forced him to look at her.

He had perfect knowledge of how many people are looking at them right now. He sighed. "Yes, it's perfect, Tenten."

"I know!" She replied. "Hey, look, a lot of people are looking at you. They probably realized that you're a model, or they think you're really hot. Too bad for them, right?"

_She loves to flatter herself,_ he thought as he nodded.

Tenten smirked. "I'll buy this one." Which also meant that he had to pay for it. Sasuke stood up and helped Tenten with the transactions.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata sighed in relief because her father allowed her to go out that Sunday morning.

It was a habit already. Every first, or last, day of the week, she would go to church and hear mass. She had a lot of things to pray for, including that Kami-sama may be listening somewhere, hearing her and granting her wishes.

"Hinata?"

Her walk came to halt as she found her friend standing before her with a glad smile on his face. "Kiba-kun!"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Kiba didn't really like going to church. He didn't hear mass. He thought it was a waste of time. Who needed to go to mass when you can just pray to Kami-sama in your room, or while you're walking or something? He knew very well of the right and the wrong, and didn't really have to listen to long and redundant sermons of priests, who themselves were like him. Almost.

So why is he here?

"Hinata," Kiba tried to approach the girl, who sacredly prayed while the priest raised the host in front of everyone.

"Shh…" the girl responded.

He smirked. She was so cute when she's serious. Kiba missed her. Hinata had been out most of the time, and now was one of the few alone moments they rarely shared lately. He loved it.

He loved her.

It wasn't hard to. She was beautiful. She was hardworking. She was soft-spoken. She was an angel.

And she did not know it.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Thank you for coming with me, Kiba-kun." Hinata said.

"Anytime, Hinata. You know I'd do anything for you." He winked.

She giggled with a blush.

"Besides, I haven't been seeing you much. Why?"

She bit her lip.

"Oi, I thought I was your best friend? Tell me, come on. Who's this Shin anyway? He was a nasty model and now you're dating him?"

"Iie!"

"Oh. Good. You're not."

"H-he's not a n-nasty model."

"…and you're not dating?"

She shook her head. "Iie."

"Wait a second, you're… not _not_ dating?"

She blinked.

"Are you dating?"

"Iie,"

He sighed. "Good."

"K-kiba-kun…"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke silently got off the couch. He could not sleep. He walked into his room, where Tenten was supposedly sleeping.

And she was.

He took this opportunity as diamond. He got the keys of his car and silently left his unit for his car. Sasuke turned it on.

He had to wonder. He endured this aloneness for more than ten years. He was used to this, not having anyone around. He was used to not seeing Hinata, not having to go through a day without a stutter from her lips. But ever since the day he stepped back in Konoha, he looked for her once again. And ever since he found her, it was like he couldn't go on without seeing her. Actually, it was like that. He really could not go on without seeing Hinata. She was like poison. Or maybe it was just this place, that with every street, every house, every gush of wind, it reminds him of her.

He stopped the car at least two houses away from hers and went down.

_This is your chance,_ he told himself. She was just there—just one wall away.

A long-haired, white-eyed person came out the door and placed new flowers on the veranda. _She_ was familiar. The person looked right back at him

And it all came back to Sasuke.

_"HINATA!" he yelled out of his car._

_The person looked at him. "Excuse me?"_

How could he have almost forgotten that incident?

"Hn," he heard the person mumble as he returned back inside the house.

_If only you'd go out that same door…_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Neji, what have you been doing to yourself? Didn't you hear what the doctor said a while ago? You have been exhausting yourself! And you don't even have a job!" Hiashi demanded for an answer.

"There no much fresh air here, Father."

"Hinata lives here too."

Neji sighed. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"The doctor said that it's very advisable to have some fresh air. Tomorrow, I will take you out whether you like it or not."

He wanted to object so badly, but he couldn't. Hiashi already left the room.

"N-neji-nii…"

Neji noticed Hinata, who was sitting across the room. He remembered the person outside, and the embarrassing incident in the street, when that same person mistook him for her. "Why don't you have some fresh air? There are fireflies in the acacia."

"There are?" Her face brightened up.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke sighed. It was getting cold, and he was just there, standing like the idiot he was, in front of Hinata's house, praying that she _would_ come out. It had been four long days since their last encounter—that same day Tenten arrived.

He was almost caught up with his "reminisce" when a girl came out the door. She didn't seem to have noticed him. Her sight directly came into the acacia tree. He absently smiled as she sat on a chair and looked up the tree, gazing at the fireflies which looked more like Christmas lights. She was like a child, that same child she was. There was no change at all. Enjoying the petty things, that shallow joy she had…

It made him smile.

"Hinata," he managed to say.

The girl blinked for a while, and her smile faltered. She turned to her left, and found him standing on the sidewalk. "Ah—S-Sasuke!"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata looked around her, just to make sure nobody was watching—particularly her father. She went closer to him.

"W-why are you here?" She had to ask.

"I told you some days ago." He replied.

_"Let me protect you."_

"A-ah…" she bit her lip. "M-my f-father is b-back. I'm s-sorry I wasn't around s-so much."

"It's okay." He replied. "I've been… busy myself."

"B-but a-ano, I'm going to work tomorrow. I hope."

"Good. I'll visit you." He took something out of his pocket.

She arched an eyebrow, wondering what he had behind him. And when he revealed the thing between his hands, she smiled in awe. "S-sugoi. Th-that's a nice cellphone."

"I got it yesterday…"

"It's r-really nice."

"…for you."

She paused, then looked at him. "F-for me?"

"Aah. If I'm going to protect you and we're both busy, I have to be able to reach you at least."

She wanted to smile, but she shook her head. "I c-can't accept something l-like that, S-sasuke."

"Get it," he said. "I bought it."

"I-iie, I c-can't."

"I guess I have to throw this." He looked at it. "What a waste of money."

"D-demo! I… I can't accept it!"

He looked around. "Why not?"

"B-because… I'm… I'm… n-nobody."

"You're my girlfriend. I can give you anything I want."

And she was even more shocked.

_Girlfriend?!_

She felt like her heart dropped at that statement. She was his girlfriend? When?!

Sasuke grabbed her hand and placed the cellphone in it and closed it after. "It's yours, Hinata."

"Don't dare use it for nonsense."

"Bye."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle; _**_Ch14_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata absently hummed as she dusted the cabinets of their house.

Her brother looked at her with a slight smile on his face. For the past three months, he noticed the changes in Hinata. She had been happier, and looked almost worry-free. He knew exactly what was going on with her, except for who exactly was making her feel that way.

Well, whoever it was, Neji was not about to let her down.

_"Take care of your sisters…" _

They were the last words of their mother to him. She was the most beautiful person, who was most unfortunate at the same time.

_"Always protect them, Neji."_

He loved his mother so much, and looking at Hanabi, whose life got hers, it pained him so much. Maybe if she weren't born at all, his mother would still be alive, and she would sing to them, and she would welcome Ino and cook their food…

_"I promise."_

Hinata, on the other hand, was a whole different topic. He had told to himself many times that no matter what, he would protect her happiness, even if it would cost his own. If it was their father that would ruin their happiness, then he couldn't do anything about it, but at least, he would let Hinata be happy for a while. Her heart was weaker than his.

"Oh no!" Hinata almost jumped up. "Neji-nii, I almost forgot that Father wanted to talk to you." Hinata suddenly said. "I'm sorry!"

Neji stood up. "It's okay." And left to his father's room

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"When was the last time you went to the hospital, Neji?"

He received no reply.

Hiashi sighed. "Answer me,"

"Gomen, Father." He replied. "I was… preoccupied."

"Hinata followed every single one of my command ever since I returned. You, on the other hand, are being hardheaded, Neji." He looked at him straight in the eye. "Do you want to die now?"

"No, Father."

"Glad to hear," Hiashi said. "If so, then how many times do I have to warn you about relationships?"

Neji looked down.

"You will just kill yourself with what you are doing."

_Maybe…_

"Break it up."

_…not._

"Neji, are you listening?"

"Yes, Father."

"You are my oldest child, yet you are acting more childish than Hinata."

"I'm sorry."

"Go down," Hiashi commanded. "Tomorrow you shall visit the hospital."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"No, it's definitely not this…" Tenten shook her head as she muttered to herself and looked at the next piece of potted plants. "Oh, please, show up…"

_"Now, Shin, this I really cute!" she said as she touched the pot of sunflower. Shin initially looked away from his painting, and once he realized what Tenten was up to, he immediately stood up and left his canvas. "Wow, this is really…"_

_"Don't touch that, Tenten." He demanded._

_"I was just looking. What's wrong with you?" Tenten barked._

_"I said don't touch it—"_

_But knowing her, she did the reverse of whatever he would demand. That was mainly herself, anyway. Tenten grabbed the potted plant and held it away from Shin with a pout._

_"Tenten!"_

_"Is this so important that you're going to yell at me like that?" She asked sternly._

_"Put that down. Right. Now."_

_"No."_

_"Tenten—"_

_"No! Until you tell me what this is about! You're keeping something from me, Shin! This is unfair!" She insisted._

_"Fuck," he muttered under his breath and quickly attempted to grab the pot from her. Tenten dodged, but unfortunately, one of her hands hit the wall really hard, and she dropped what she was holding. Tenten grimaced in pain as she looked at her reddened hand. Shin gave her a worried expression for a split second. "Are you okay?"_

_"Y-yeah, I guess." Tenten replied, then her eyes widened. "Oh, no." She knelt down to the now-ruined plant. Soil was everywhere, and the sunflower stem had been cracked. "Oh… oh, no!" She touched a part of the mess, but her hand ached. "Ouch,"_

_Shin clicked his tongue. "I should take you to the hospital."_

_"No, this is all my fault!" She looked down at the disarray. She looked up at him, who looked down at her expressionlessly. Tenten stood up and hugged Shin. "I'm so sorry!"_

_He sighed, not returning the embrace. "It already happened. Nothing could be done. We should get your hand checked."_

_She pulled away from him and shook her head. "No. That was something important, why ever it is, to Shin." She told him. "It's my fault it got ruined."_

_Shin quietly watched her as she went around the room, collecting her shoes, bag and sweater. "Tenten—"_

_"I'll get you another one." She told him as she wore her shoes._

_"Don't." He demanded once more. "You're wasting time. You wouldn't find anything like—"_

_Tenten opened the door. "I promise, I won't be back until I replace it."_

For six hours now, she had been looking all over Konoha to find that same plant. Tenten shut the compartment of her car close. In fact, she had bought some freshly-picked sunflower. Now all she had to worry about was the soil, and the pot. She entered her car and sighed, opening the map of Konoha. "I've been here," she crossed out the fifteenth flower shop she had been to and looked at what other flower shops were left. "Yamanaka Flower Shop," she muttered to herself and started moving the car.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Excuse me, Sir, do you have a potted sunflower?" She asked the person in charge.

"I'm afraid we don't, Miss. We only have picked ones."

Tenten frowned. "Oh, I see." She said. "Do you happen to know any place at all that sells potted sunflowers?"

"Well, yes, I think our manufacturer does."

Her face brightened. "Really? Then, great! Please tell me where I could find your manufacturer, Sir!"

The person cheerfully nodded and started noting down things on a paper. Once he was finished, Tenten thankfully accepted the paper and headed back into her car. She read the messy scribbles on the pad and smiled once more. She grabbed her map and looked at wherever the place was. "Around three kilometers from here… that'd be quick!"

She started her engine.

It died.

She started it once more.

But it still didn't.

"Oh no! I ran out of gas!" She bonked her head on the wheel. "Oh no, no, no no! Stupid!" She sighed and went out, approached the person on the counter of the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Yes, Miss?"

"I'm very sorry, Sir, but please… _please_ do take care of my car! I really have to go find the farm."

The man smiled at her. "No problem, Miss."

"Oh, thank you very much!"

Tenten grabbed the map and started walking. She had found some bus stops, but for someone like her, she wasn't knowledgeable of how to ride a public transportation. She had waited for some taxis, too, but most of them were occupied. With this, she had no other choice but to walk.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Kiba sat on the counter, waiting for possible customers. Hinata had to go to the hospital today to accompany her brother, for whatever reason she had. He was now tasked to do her job of staying in the counter. He stared blankly in the space. The job was pretty boring for someone like him, who preferred physical ones. From his vision range, he found a certain lavender-eyed girl he loved, and himself in the green meadows that were on the other side of the road.

_He saw her running and laughing, while he was trying to catch her._

_"Kiba-kun!" she called out while smiling ever so sweetly._

_He laughed. "I'm coming!"_

_He barely saw her laughing and running at the same time. In fact, this was the first time. She was so beautiful._

_"Kiba-kun!"_

_"Hinata…"_

_"Kiba-kun!"_

_"…Hina…"_

_But why was it that he couldn't catch her?_

_He looked at her, and ran his fastest, but it only seemed like she was getting farther and farther away from him. His heart began to break as he realized she wasn't calling out his name anymore. She uttered someone else's name, and from the tree from afar, a man in the fanciest clothes and handsomest smile exited and went into her. He was able to reach her. He was able to hold her. While he…_

_…desperately tried to come closer._

_Every step just made him farther._

_"Don't…" he wanted to cry. "Maybe if I…"_

_Maybe… maybe if he stopped he would be able to come closer. Kiba tried. He halted his legs, and he was right, fortunately or not. He stopped, he wasn't getting away from her, but he wasn't getting nearer either._

_He smiled, nevertheless._

_"This is enough," he mouthed. "For now,"_

"EXCUSE ME!!"

There was a loud tap on the table. Kiba snapped out of his trance and found a certain brunette in front of him. "Oh, a customer," he stood up. "What is it that I can do to help you, Ma'am?"

"I wonder if I could get some water." She looked like she was begging him. "Please?"

"S-sure…" he agreed.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Is that okay now?" Kiba asked when she finished three glasses of water.

"Yes, yes, thank you very much." She almost finished panting.

"So, what can I do to help you, Ma'am?"

Tenten tried to stretch her legs, which were very tired from walking in heels, and when she got the chance to scope the room, her eyes were locked to a certain potted sunflower that was on the tabletop. Her energy came back immediately.

"Ma'am?"

_The length…_

_The color…_

_The pot…_

_The plant…_

_It's perfect!_

"How much is this?" She asked him immediately.

Kiba froze. That was no other than Hinata's sunflower—the one that was alive since last year. And Hinata was not here. "Actually, Ma'am, I… kind of don't own that."

Her face dropped. "Sir, please! I beg you, I'll pay you… just state the price, please! I really need this!"

"I' m sorry, Ma'am, I really can't sell that. It's not mine." He said.

"Please… _please _just sell it to me! I'll pay you, how much do you want? Cash? Check? Or maybe I can just give you my card, I really don't mind, just please sell it to me. I've been looking all over Konoha for this!"

Kiba sighed. "If you really want a potted sunflower, then maybe you can choose from what's inside." He said. "Shino!"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

A mysterious glasses-wearing guy accompanied Tenten into the sunflower field. She couldn't be more amazed with what she saw—it was just like the one in the horror movie(1). It was beautiful. A field only for sunflowers—thousands and thousands of them. Tenten did not even try.

"I'm done." She told Kiba. "I've picked already, Sir, it's with… the weird guy there."

"Really? Good. That'd be—"

"Wait, I need a pot like that. I suppose you'd have one here?"

Kiba stood up. "Ah, yes, of course, of course," he said as he went out to look for a pot. "You're pretty determined, Ma'am."

"Yea… you see I kind of broke my boyfriend's… well, plant, and… I promised to replace it. You know him. He's a famous model named Shin."

"A—_who?!_"

The dog owner picked up the now-potted sunflower and walked back into the counter. Much to his surprise, the brunette wasn't there anymore.

_So she's Shin's girlfriend._ He thought to himself. Somehow, he was proud. That just meant that Hinata was… still his. He didn't have a rival as perfect as that person, and he hated to admit, but he had clearly no chance of winning against him, especially when it comes to Hinata.

"Oh, shit!" he cried when he noticed that Hinata's plant wasn't there anymore. "Oh, shit! She tricked me!" Kiba placed the plant on the table top and found a credit card right beside it. A note was stuck with a post-it.

_Thanks, and sorry, Sir. Here's my payment for everything._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Shin entered his studio-type after the most annoying meeting he had with his manager yet. It was late at night, and he received no phone call from either Tenten or Hinata.

He paused when he saw a figure lying on the sofa.

It was Tenten, exhausted and had her feet swollen. Down the couch, her high heeled shoes were ruined. On the coffee table beside the sofa was a potted sunflower. Sasuke almost grinned.

_I'm really sorry, Shin. I love you._

He stood up and got the sunflower. It felt almost familiar to him. Shin placed it on the table near the kitchen, where the original one stayed.

"Shin?" He heard a weak and sleepy voice. "Are you here?"

"Ah," he replied.

"Is this okay? I'm very sorry, Shin…"

"Go to sleep, Tenten,"

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"I-iie… th-that's the wrong way of handling it." Hinata caught Sasuke's hand the next early morning.

"It's just the same." Sasuke told her in an annoyed tone. Although he secretly loved her hands touching his, he thought it was completely ridiculous. "It wouldn't take three seconds to transfer it. It can wait, jeez…"

"D-demo… th-the plant might…"

Sasuke slightly groaned as he properly handled the plant.

Hinata smiled in amusement. "Y-you know…"

A splash of memories suddenly hit her, and good ones, at that. She remembered the garden of the Uchihas when they were in elementary. It was the most colorful tulip garden in Konoha. His mother loved planting, and she taught her sons well about it. Sometimes, she was there to help them water the plants. Mrs. Uchiha was a very beautiful person. She knew very well that Sasuke loved her very much…

"Y-your mother…" she started. He paused. "How is s-she?"

Sasuke's memories suddenly betrayed him.

_Those bloody figures that lay on the floor, half lifeless…_

**_"S-sasuke…"_**

_Her long hair that covered her face…_

**_"Run!"_**

_His mortified look…_

**_"M-mother!"_**

_The floor that was scratched and red…_

**_"Run, run fast!"_**

_The scars on her body…_

**_"RUN!"_**

_And his feet that disobeyed him…_

"S-sasuke?"

He stood up. "Never ever bring up that topic."

"D-demo… nani?"

"Just don't." He glared at her. She looked down in fright.

"I w-was just…"

"Since when did you like meddling into other people's lives, Hinata?" he asked sternly. "You _did_ change, but for the worse."

Tears began to well into her eyes. "I was just… ano, I w-was just asking!" 

"You weren't like that when I met you."

"D-demo… w-why are you s-so mad?!"

"I'm not mad, I'm just saying."

"Y-you are!"

Sasuske tried to harden himself when he found the tears dwelling down her face. What had he done? "H-hi—"

"Hinata!" Came in the brunet. He quickly left the wagon filled with plants and ran into her once he saw her.

Hinata wiped her eyes.

"What happened?! Why are you crying?!" Kiba asked her.

"I-it's n-nothing, Kiba-kun." She said as she got the plant they were fixing. "A-ano, I'll—"

"Fuck you!" Kiba was not able to hold himself when his eyes landed on Sasuke. Reflexively, his fist landed on the model's cheek, and it bruised red. "What did you do to her, huh?! You stupid, good-for-nothing imbecile!"

"What did you…"

"P-please stop!" Hinata tried, but her voice was far too soft to be heard.

"I said you're stupid and good-for-nothing! All you have are clothes! And the money! The rest is pure illusion! You do nothing but hurt people! You… you…" He clenched his fist, but Hinata held it. "H-hinata…"

"Please, don't, Kiba-kun." She almost begged. "Don't,"

"And him, who is he?"

"H-he's my best friend, S-sasuke! I t-told you that before!"

"Best friend my arse," he rolled his eyes. "You're surpassing the limits of a best friend."

"What the—"

"Kiba-kun, please!" Hinata held him back. "Please!"

"Hinata…" He looked at her, then back at Sasuke with a deathly glare. "Get lost right now."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Tenten and Temari sat opposite each other in her office. The blonde manager had schemed for Tenten's help in Shin's apathetic behavior.

"We have to take him back to the U.S." she told Tenten. "I almost cannot believe that he got to keep this from you, Tenten, for three months."

"Keep what from me?"

"Tenten, keep your calm, but Shin…" Temari began. "…he's cheating on you."

There was a brief moment of silence between them, until Tenten started to laugh out loud.

"A-are you okay?" Temari had to ask.

"What the—I'm more than okay, Temari! Shin will never cheat on me! He loves me very much, in fact, and I really love him too! Ever since we first met, he was the only one I ever wanted, and I know that he feels the same way!"

"Tenten—"

"Shin will never cheat on me. If ever, he'll just break us up. He didn't, and he wouldn't. "She finished her glass of wine.

"He just doesn't want to hurt you, Tenten."

"Because he loves me,"

"Tenten—"

"Temari, I've known him longer than you did, and you know that." Tenten said. "In the darkest moments of his life, I was there for him, and nobody else was. I helped him work, I sold some of his paintings, I… I referred him to you secretly. I hope you didn't tell him about that."

"I didn't."

"He wouldn't cheat on me, I'm sure of it. Shin thinks that he owes me a lot… and…" she looked down. "And we help each other."

Temari poured another glass of wine. "If that's what you think then so be it, Tenten. Now, if you would please help me."

"Anything, Temari,"

"We have to bring Shin back to the U.S., where his jobs are waiting." Temari said. "It's the only place he'll work at."

"Leave it to me."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"I'm really sorry, Hinata."

A week has passed, and Kiba finally had the guts to tell her what happened to her well-kept sunflower. She had been less happy, and dark lines appeared under her eyes. He didn't know whether he should be happy or sad for her, because… she looked like she was available now. He was free. There was no nasty model that would keep them apart. He could jump from being the best friend… to something more.

"It's okay, K-kiba-kun." She reassured him. "Th-this one is just as pretty."

Kiba smiled faintly. "The person…"

_Should I tell her now?_

"…the one who got…"

_Heck, it wouldn't matter anyway. She has the right to know._

"Hinata, she said she was—"

His statement was cut off by a phone call. Hinata answered her cellphone, and almost against her will, she excused herself from Kiba. Once she was gone, Kiba kicked stones randomly in irritation.

"It's him again! It's always him!" He cried. "What's with him?! Just because he's… good-looking!"

"That's why," Kiba heard the voice of his old pal, Shikamaru, who was supposedly napping on a tree.

"What are you doing there, Shikamaru?"

"Women lose to good-looking men. All the time."

"…Whatever."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Bye," Ino quickly caressed Neji before he entered his house. She smiled to herself. Ino was about to turn when a black car intersected. She stopped the car patiently, but was caught off guard when a man, same eyes as Neji, went down the car. He initiated her to go down.

"We have to talk." He mouthed.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Mirace;_**_ Ch15_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_Hinata,_

_Forgive me._

_-Sasuke._

His hands were shaking furiously, and he didn't know why. He suddenly had a hard time to breathe. His eyes contracted. The ballpen fell on the paper, and ink splattered everywhere.

Sasuke sighed to calm himself down and continued his attempt to write a letter to her.

_I have to…_

It didn't work.

Tears dropped on the paper.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_ "Don't… go…"_

Hinata almost shivered as the tears didn't stop falling down her face. She sat on the toilet seat and embraced her knees. She was certain her pants were damp by now with her tears. She almost couldn't swallow. All she felt was pain.

_"Please…"_

In the last phone call she received a while ago in the farm, Shino, who then was delivering plants in an establishment near the airport, claimed to have seen the black-haired model leaving with his manager and another woman.

She was not supposed to worry. In fact, ever since the incident, also in the farm a week ago, she never spoke to him. They both had a silent agreement to break it up. Sasuke never approved of Kiba. Sasuke never approved of talking about his family. He had changed a lot, to the point that she barely even knew him anymore.

_But why does she care so much?_

It ached so badly, she almost couldn't breathe. When was the last time she felt this familiar, unwanted feeling?

Right.

This had happened before. What was with his habit of leaving… without letting her know? He… loved making her wait. He must love her painful anticipation of his return. He loved using her. He…

He was loved by the most idiotic person.

He was loved by someone who would almost not mind if she stayed in the bathroom cubicle for almost two hours, crying over him.

It was all so painful, like her heart was being crushed, thrown into the valleys, and devoured by the hungry lions in the wilderness.

She hoped that he would come back, like in one of those movies she had watched. She wished he would open the door, rather, when she opens the door, he was there, sad and sorry for being so mean. Forget that. It was okay, even if he wouldn't say sorry. It was okay. It was all fine, just as long as he was there. That was all she wished. She just wanted him to be there. Was it so hard?!

_Kami-sama…_

The one who never gave her what she wanted, what she _needed._

Right now was one of the few times when she wished for nothing more but unconsciousness. She didn't want to feel anything. She wanted to be null to any kind of emotion, especially this immense pain. But this was life, and she was her. Life never gave her what she wanted. Hinata slowly breathed, and tried to relax herself. She was a little older than the thirteen-year old she was back then, and perhaps she could stand the pain a little longer, too.

She had to be strong.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Hyuuga, but I really don't understand." Ino told Hiashi bluntly. "Neji is near his middle-age. He finished college. He's a good man. There's no reason to ground him like this."

"I am his father, Yamanaka-san." Hiashi told her. "I will ask you one more time, or I'd have to do it the hard way."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I love your son."

With this, Hiashi sighed. He looked at Ino straight in the eyes, and then blinked in frustration. "Young lady, you asked for it."

Ino gulped. She had no idea, whatever this man was thinking or plotting.

_Kami-sama…_

"Neji is not the type of person that would stay for long."

"You don't know him well."

"I was not finished. I meant that literally, Yamanaka-san. Let me finish, please sit down and listen." He continued.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Do you want some?" Tenten asked him, offering a bowl of grapes. "Delicious."

He shook his head and looked out the window.

_Blue..._

_Ocean…_

**_This is it._**

He was returning to America, where all his dreams ended and nightmares came true.

_"Shin your work is in bad, bad shape here in Konoha. Besides, you have a lot of offers in the States, and we'd have a lot of fun there, too." Tenten explained as she massaged his shoulders on the sofa. He didn't seem to be in the best mood of his life, then. "Remember the old days? Like a dream come true, or something. We can do it all over again. Shin, you have to come."_

He looked down. It didn't sound tempting at all, to his ears, at least. Konoha had never been… more special. But…

_"What? You'd come, right?" Tenten insisted._

_He sighed and nodded. **She would have that stinky lad to take care of her, anyway**, he thought._

**_Ahk._**

Why did he hate him so much? Why is that loud gardener bothering their relationship? He was the one she chose, and yet, there he was, flying back to America, escaping reality for something more real now.

He wanted to end everything. He wanted to forget about everything.

All his life, he saw nothing but arrogance. He felt nothing but pain. There was no use.

Because today, he could only hear a little voice telling him that he can run fast.

And oddly, it gave him a spark of hope.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hanabi picked up the latest issue of Cosmopolitan before she left the house. Wherever their house got that copy was a mystery, for she had no idea at all. She was about to exit the door when it opened. Neji entered and stopped right at the doorstep.

She rolled her eyes and blew her bangs. "Get out of my way, _Brother._"

He slowly sighed, and glared at her, as if he never noticed her standing there.

Her look almost faltered when he saw his face—he looked _very_ exhausted. "I wouldn't tell your father about this, don't worry. Now, if you move a little bit, I kinda have to go somewhere."

Neji wordlessly continued walking inside. Hanabi wasted no time and walked the opposite way. "Hanabi," he followed.

She grunted, but never stopped. "I knew it."

"Where are you going." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"None of your business,"

"Wait a second,"

She halted and turned around. "_What?_"

"Would you please stay for today?" He wasn't looking at her.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He shook his head.

_Is he okay?_ "Whatever," she refused to show any hint of concern and left for sure.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Kiba walked up to the greenhouse where his weak friend watered flowers. Her eyes had dark rings and were seemed very heavy. She also looked thinner, oddly. He never thought she could ever look "thinner" than she already was. He felt his chest heave. Hinata turned around and walked towards the little well they had to get more water. She didn't even see him. He knew it well.

_Something bad happened._

_And he knew it was mostly **his**__fault._

"…Hinata," he approached as he went nearer.

She glanced at him through her shoulder and halted. "Kiba-kun…?"

_Should I?_ "I… I heard about… I… I'm sorry."

She shook her head and turned to him with the most painful smile. He felt something pierce his heart. He hardened his fist. "It's okay, Kiba-kun. I-it's not your f-fault. It's nobody's."

He nodded, not wanting to contradict her. "Hinata…" he began.

This was his chance. This was his **only **chance. Kiba swallowed and silently sighed.

_But…_

"Nani?"

"Hinata, I…" he looked through her eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that whatever happens; I'm always here."

Her expression faltered.

"I-if he didn't leave, I would have killed him, but he did." He said. "But don't worry. I'll protect you from anything. Remember that all the time. No one will be able to hurt you anymore." He shook his head. "I'll never leave you. I'll always stay right beside you, whether you need me or not. Hinata, please… don't be sad."

Tears welled up into her eyes. "Kiba," she forgot to suffix him and gave him a warm embrace. "Thank you…"

He felt like he was melting. Wasn't this the setting he always dreamt of? The beautiful field, only Hinata and himself, surrounded by the most beautiful flowers, locked in each other's arms…

All he felt was peace.

There was no joy.

Just _peace._

Two souls, he thought. They were two souls who shared a moment that was embarked by fate.

_This is the start…_

_Kami-sama…_

**_Thank You._**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

On the other side of the world, a soul continued to grieve.

"Shin…" Tenten climbed on him as he tried to rest himself on the bed. "Shin…?"

He tried to tug her off. "No,"

"Please?"

He shook his head. "No,"

"Just please… give it to me—"

He jerked her away too much. The brunette landed on the floor on her back. He looked into his eyes with fear as his glare devoured her every bit of shame. "Get lost, Tenten."

"What?!"

"Get lost."

She rolled her eyes. "What are you saying?! Are you _crazy?_ If you're not in the mood today, that's fine! This is also my room. I'm not going anywhere."

"Leave. Now."

"No."

He got out of the bed and walked towards the door. Tenten immediately followed him.

"And where the hell are you going?!" she grabbed his hand.

He was too strong for her. "Don't touch me."

"Fuck, where are you going?!"

"I'm going away." He replaced.

"No you're not!"

"I **am.** You're not—" He paused upon realizing what he just said.

"I'm what, _huh?_"

He shook his head. "Let's end this."

"I'm what?! You haven't answered my question!" She felt a bang of hurt as he said the words.

"No use." He was about to open the door.

"I'm not that freaky white-eyed gardener? Huh? Is that it?!"

He halted.

"I'm not that… classmate of yours in elementary. Oh, yes, of course. I'm just the girl who helped you cope back to sanity when you needed it most. I took care of you when you were homeless. Yeah. That's pretty much all I am to you. I'm just me. I'm not Hinata." Tears dwelt down her face.

He glared at her over his shoulder.

Tenten grabbed a piece of crumpled paper in her pocket and threw it at him. "I didn't want to believe at first. I thought I meant enough to you that you won't ever try to hurt me. I was wrong."

Without another word, she exited their room.

Shin picked up the piece of crumpled paper.

_Hinata,_

_I'm sorry._

_-Sasuke_

And on the end of the paper, he found something which he thought he never did.

_I love you._

And he heard that voice again.

It said something melodious.

_"You run really fast."_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hanabi entered their house reluctantly.

The bar, today, had been very empty. In fact, she was alone there. Her favorite bartender was out. Her friends were out. She was finally able to think.

And for some reason, she went home early.

The youngest child of Hiashi sat on the couch and turned on the TV. The cleaner did not come today. The gardener did not come today, either. The house was empty. She was the only one there.

_"Parental guidance is advised,"_

Her eyes widened.

_Isn't Neji supposed to be here?!_ She clicked off the TV and stood up.

Of course, Neji was a quiet person. If this was the scenario, and he was all alone, it was no wonder.

But something was **just wrong.**

Hanabi silently walked up the stairs and checked if there was anyone _at all_ that was present in the house aside from her.

_No Hinata,_

_No Old Man,_

_No one in my room…_

She opened Neji's door and was half surprised.

_No Neji…?_

"I guess he left off with his girlfriend somewhere." She absently huffed and walked back downstairs to continue watching TV.

Hanabi spent almost fifteen minutes scanning channels. When she figured out how ridiculous it was, she stood up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. She was looking through their bags of herbal stuff, praying that chips would appear somewhere, when she heard running water.

The white-eyed girl curiously stopped, grabbed her glass of juice and walked into the bathroom.

Once the door was opened, she dropped the glass she held.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

It was nighttime already.

This afternoon after work, Kiba invited Hinata to hang out in a mall.

Nope, she didn't like malls, of course. But she understood.

She knew very well that he tried his best to not let her remember _anything_ about Sasuke. He brought her to the bookstore, to the arcade, they even watched a comic movie which made her laugh a bit.

"The food was tasty, right?" Kiba casually asked her as he dropped her in front of her house.

She nodded with a smile.

He smiled back. There was no pain this time.

"Kiba-kun, th-thank you very much f-for today."

He patted her on the head. "Just tell me, I'll cross mountains."

"Aah. Thank you very much."

Kiba gestured his goodbye as he walked down the street. Hinata once again smiled at him and entered their house.

She was surprised to see her sister sitting on the couch.

"Hanabi—"

"Hinata-neesan," she glared at her with soft eyes.

_This doesn't look good…_ "W-what happened?"

"Neji… he's…"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Mirace;_**_ Ch16_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"W-what happened?"

The look on Hanabi's face was amusing. It was new—fright. The girl was _mortified._ "Neji… he's…"

Hinata's hands began to shake. "_What…?_"

"…he collapsed."

She sighed. It was not good, but not as bad as Hinata thought—which was great. "Why?" She was more composed now.

Hanabi shook her head. "I just… saw him in the bathroom a while ago."

"W-where is he?"

"In the hospital… the Old Man is there, guarding him."

"Did anything else happen?"

"He…" Hanabi choked back tears. "…th-the doctor said… he got worse."

Hinata felt her heart fall. _Got worse?!_

Without even thinking, she turned to the door and headed outside.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_Fuck…_

Her hand clutched the sheets very hard that it tore.

"How could you do this to me?"

It was a little less than eleven years ago when she met Sasuke in L.A. Their family transferred, and they became classmates. He was distant. It began when they were assigned partners in art class. She didn't like him at all because he was kind of arrogant and real silent. But then, he drew her a painting of her pet dog. She found the sweet side of him. It was three or four years after their stay when Itachi, Sasuke's brother, left for Europe to pursue his dreams without telling them. Sasuke was devastated. He and Itachi were very close, and he was very angry that he left.

She was the one who comforted him.

But that wasn't where it ended. A serial killer, who killed Asians, happened to be in their village, and murdered all Asians while Sasuke was practicing for his graduation. He went home, happy that the next day, he would finish high school, but all his hopes died when he found his parents dead. Both of them. Sasuke became miserable ever since. Yet, she was there. She visited him everyday, offered him food and clothes. She did _everything_ to lift his spirits.

There was a whole year that she didn't spend a cent of her savings to buy him a Christmas present. She bought him an expensive Art Kit, complete with the canvas and all. He wasn't overjoyed by it, but it didn't matter.

As far as she was concerned, he was _inspired._

Sasuke painted and painted his dark emotions. Soon, he sold them on streets, and she would always buy from him. She has a whole hall of his paintings, actually.

That was how much she loved him.

Soon, Tenten met a talent agent in the form of Temari. She was interested in meeting young male models. She didn't hesitate to introduce her to Sasuke. Tenten, coming from a considerably wealthy family, also became a model. They started anew. He no longer was Sasuke. He was known as Shin. But whoever he may be, it didn't matter.

_After everything I did for you…_

_After wasting every bit of me to make you smile…_

_After all the things I risked…_

No.

This is definitely **not** Shin. He would never break one's heart. He was a good person.

She knew him very well.

_He's being… forced._

With that, Tenten stood up. "You're a bastard." She concluded. "You don't know what you're doing. But I'll save you. Only _I_ can make you happy."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"F-father…"

Once she and her sister reached the hospital room, she found Neji, wide awake, looking out the window. Hiashi immediately dragged her out, for no known reasons, apparently. "Hinata," he began. "I'd like you to quit your job."

"N-nani?!"

"For your brother Hinata. Don't think of yourself. This is for Neji."

She didn't know how to reply. "P-please… please tell me w-what happened to him!"

He shook his head. "Young lady, you need not know. This is an enough warning for you. _Do not_ exhaust yourself. You shall leave the farm as soon as possible. This is enough. I have lost your mother already."

With that, the both of them entered the room, where Neji was still idle and awake, and Hanabi shot him a death glare.

"What kind of father are you, Old Man?" Hanabi asked.

"Hanabi, now's not the time for this."

She ignored him. "How could you do this to your children?!"

"For your information, Young Lady, I am protecting your brother and your sister. You're very lucky to be healthy. Look at what happened. This is all his fault but as the father, I am still backing him up. He disobeyed me, but I am still doing this! You should be grateful! This is what happens when—"

"Damn you! Your only son has seven months left to live at most, and you say those things?!"

Hinata's eyes widened. Her body began to shake in fear.

Hiashi spanked Hanabi. "Get out before I disown you."

"I don't care. I've disowned you a long time ago." She said. "Besides, you were _never_ a father to me. All you ever looked at were Hinata and Neji! They are your _only_ children, Old Man!"

"You…"

"You tel your children to fucking live for yourself! What the hell is the point of living if all your life you'd be drinking medicine and doing the same thing over and over everyday?! Everyone's going to fucking die! You'd not know if I die before them! A fucking heart disorder won't fucking dictate your death, damn Old Man!"

He slapped her once more. "Get out, Hanabi."

"You bet, _Father_. I don't care if I die early. If I live in your house I'd die angry. I'd die in five minutes, homeless, with a smile on my face, Old Man!" With that, Hanabi ran out of the room.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata sighed with her eyes closed.

She belt very, _very_ bad that she didn't even know where it hurts.

_Why does it hurt this much?_

_The cold grass touched her hand gently, but her back felt warm. Hinata smiled meekly as her cheeks tainted pink._

_Sasuke, who rested his head on hers, lied on her back with some weight._

_She had never felt this… warm in her entire life. It felt so good, having him literally at her back._

_She blushed more when she felt his fingers intertwined with hers._

_"I'll be going to Tokyo tomorrow."_

_She blinked. "F-for how long?"_

_He chose not to answer her question. "I'd like to see you on Valentine's."_

_She cocked an eyebrow. "W-where?"_

_Wind blew towards their direction. He only held her tighter._

_"Anywhere,"_

A knock on the door.

Hinata stood up from the hospital sofa and walked towards it. She opened it, expecting her father, or maybe Hanabi, to be waiting. Much to her surprise…

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_Crack!_

Kiba almost jumped as the potted plant slipped from his hands.

"Oi, Kiba, what's that? You're wasting pots and soil." Shikamaru remarked from afar.

The brunet shook his head. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru. How much will this be?"

Shikamaru sighed. "It's okay. Just clean it up. Jeez, don't ever do that again. Old man will kill me the next time."

He nodded.

_What's this…_

His eyebrows met. He was shaking.

_…what does this mean?_

He looked up at the clouds. Could this be an omen?

_Hinata?_

"Shikamaru," he said. "Gomen, I'll definitely pay for these."

"What? Oi, Kiba!"

And he ran as fast as he could.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Hinata-chan," said her gloomy voice.

She blinked once. Twice. Thrice. "Ino-san?!"

She smiled. "Is Neji in there?"

She nodded. "He… h-he's…"

Ino swallowed. "May I please enter?"

Hinata turned around. Neji was sleeping. "He's…"

"It's okay."

She suddenly remembered her father. "D-demo…"

Ino shook her head. "It's okay, Hinata-chan."

She nodded and gave way. Ino entered slowly. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her hair wasn't quite fixed. She looked exhausted, even more exhausted than Neji. Due to respect, Hinata left the both of them silently.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

It was last month when they had a promise.

And today was the date.

Hinata walked straight, unaware of where her feet would bring her. It all felt so wrong. Even the wind, which was usually her ally, felt like it was arguing with her. The ground, which was usually what supported her to stand up, felt soft and clammy. The sun, which gave her heat to continue living, felt too hot that it stung. It was as if everything… _every single thing_ was against her.

Was everything she did wrong?

This was the moment when she felt that tears were important. She felt like she _needed_ to cry.

But why won't any tear fall?

It was like her pain was a delusion; a mere hallucination. Maybe she was just having a nightmare? Maybe this isn't real after all? Maybe this is just a pigment of her imagination?

…And hopefully once she awakes, she forgets every single thing about it.

Her walk came to a halt as she noticed where she ended up.

She was almost alone in the park.

_Almost._

A manly figure walked towards her.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_Faster…_

Kiba passed through everything—trains, cars, trucks… _everything._

"Hinata," he muttered.

It was an insistent feeling that he felt. He felt that… she needed him _right now._ From their distance, he felt her tears, he felt her sorrows… "I'm coming, hold on."

Kiba stopped as he saw the thin, pale figure he was looking for. She was walking behind the fountain in the park. He smiled internally, happy to have found her. Kiba stepped forward, so ready to give her a warm embrace. She suddenly stopped walking, much to his wonder, but he still continued to walk towards her. She _did_ need him. She was crying.

"Hina—"

His eyes widened

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

She felt so empty.

His warm arms slowly wrapped around her, making her feel safe. It was just as he promised before.

He _would_ protect her.

And he _did_ meet her today.

"Hinata," he muttered, burying his head on her nape. "I'm sorry."

Her arms trembled. She didn't know what to do.

It was him.

This was today.

Her arms absently returned the embrace he gave her, burying her thin fingers on his back. Slowly, she felt her eyes water, and tears streamed down her cheeks. This was just what she needed. This is _real._ It was no delusion, illusion or hallucination. This is not a pigment of her imagination. This is not a dream, nor a nightmare.

But oddly, she forgot the tears and pain she felt.

"Sa-su-ke," she muttered, voice so small. "Y-you're… you're b-back"

"I'm sorry." He stood up.

She suddenly felt his rough hand clearing her face, and later on shoving her bangs upward, only for him to lean closer… closer…

His warm breath on her forehead was like heaven.

The wind, the ground, the sun… all together, she could hear the cheers. They brought out the joy she felt as she blushed furiously.

"Happy Valentine's Day,"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

On the other side of the world sat Kiba, grieving for his own loss.

No matter how fast he ran… or how much he felt her… or how much he loved her… or how much he was always, _always_ there for her…

He still arrived first.

He was quicker.

She still chose him.

And it was rubbed into him, _so badly._

"Do you want?" He heard a young boy offering a young girl his lollipop.

"No way!" She replied so meanly, and ran away, leaving the young boy sad.

The young boy looked around and found another girl, but she was too far for him to hear their conversation. The girl declined, him, anyway.

Kiba chuckled, and looked at the sky.

_It's okay._

He was, after all, her best friend. He was the person who she could run to when she's sad. That was all… that was _everything_ he needed now. To keep her smile was his goal. To keep her trusting him was his happiness. To keep him in her heart was his heaven.

_I'll still run for you when you cry._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Fuck!" Temari threw the papers on the ground. "Fuck, fuck, fuck that fucking wannabe model!" She looked around and found a glass filled with water. To her fury, she broke the glass on purpose. "Why are you doing this?! SHIN!"

The lad, apparently, left her and every single job he had left for more than a week now.

Now, all the companies are calling her, asking where the hell he went and if he was planning to come back.

She sighed.

He was hopeless.

There was no point in doing these. She was wasting every bit of energy she had for a model who didn't even want to model.

Temari grabbed her cellular phone and dialed Tenten. "Tenten!"

_"Yes?"_

"Are you overseas right now?! Why was the ri—"

_"I'm in Japan."_

"WHAT?! Are you with Shin!?"

_"Yes."_

"Why did you take him there?!"

_"I'm dragging him back there, Temari. Don't worry."_

"Don't worry my ass, young lady! I am firing your fucking boyfriend if it wasn't for the contracts he have!"

_"No! Please, Temari, don't! I'll definitely return with him ASAP."_

"Tenten, you don't realize how much fucking money I've invested on him for this job, but he is fucking wasting everything! Tell him to **never** come back, there won't be any—"

_"Temari, I'll be back by the end of the week so please tell the bosses to wait because Shin will be back. I have to go now."_

"You're fucking annoying, Tenten! You're like you fucking boyfriend! Fuck all of you! I am no—"

_"Bye,"_

"TENTEN!" Temari closed her cellphone and crouched on the floor. Her reign as the 'Monster Manager' will end if she doesn't find another talent. She stood up, grabbed her bag and left, slamming the door behind her.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Father…" Hinata entered her father's room.

Neji had been released from the hospital recently, and things have been going well between him and Ino. Hanabi also arrived their house some days ago. Everything was going on smoothly. Hiashi hasn't said anything about anything, but he also didn't say anything against anything. In fact, it almost looked like everything was okay now.

"Sit down," he was facing the wall as he sat on his chair, not minding to look at Hinata.

She sat down.

"I wanted to tell you that I am allowing you to work in the farm again."

She blinked. _What did she just hear?_

"…And I am allowing you to do anything you want…"

"F-father?"

"I am allowing you to love whoever you want. As long as you go to your checkups, drink your medications and go home every night at eight."

"D-demo—"

"That was all I wanted to say. You may leave now."

She obeyed him, and she walked out the door, she smiled. Her father killed every bit of his pride by doing that, but at least now, she knew that he and Hanabi are probably getting along. It felt so good. It felt _so good._

It didn't end there. Some days after that, she was back to the InoShikaCho farm, and it never felt any better to be back inside the counter, in front of the counter table. Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba accepted her warmly. Sasuke would pay her visits when he is not painting in the day. When the shop closes, they would walk together anywhere and watch the sunset. She felt so light. She felt so…

"Excuse me?" A brunette wearing shades walked into her that day. "Are you Hyuuga Hinata?"

She meekly nodded.

"Good morning, I am Tenten, Shin's girlfriend."

It was so quick—she almost didn't get it. Her mouth just gaped as the lady took off her shades.

"Will it be alright if we talk?"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle; _**_Ch17_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata sat uncomfortably on the car seat, wondering who this _Tenten_ was, and what she needed from her.

"Do you eat Chinese food, Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked her out of the blue. "Or do you prefer Italian? American? Japanese? French… if there's any French restaurant here…" She sighed, took her eyes off the road and looked at Hinata. "Where do you want to eat?"

She swallowed. "A-ano… a-a-anything w-would do…"

"Don't shy away anymore. You've showed everyone enough confidence to be ashamed."

Hinata blinked.

"What about Starbucks? Let's have some coffee instead, right?"

She roughly nodded.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Positive,"

A subconscious smile crossed the eldest Hyuuga child upon hearing what she just mouthed. It had been almost two straight weeks of unpredictable appetite, sudden mood swings and a series of vomits before Ino decided to go to the hospital to have a checkup, together with Neji on his own checkup. Everything had been going very, very smoothly since his father's cooperation. Everything paid off. Everything was great.

"Really?" He couldn't help but ask. "For how long?"

"…Nine weeks," she grinned and gave him an embrace. "What about you? How was your checkup?"

He ignored her question, finding it very awkward to feel like he was so light… as if nothing had gotten into his mind, yet everything did. "Boy or girl?"

"Of course we still don't know, stupid!" She mocked him, slapping his shoulder lightly and breaking the embrace. "Shall we go see Hiashi-san?"

"Perhaps,"

The both of them immediately left the hospital.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

The white-eyed girl inhaled deeply as she took a seat on the chair inside the café, which was filled with the sweet tune of a bossa nova song. Tenten came out later than she did, and watching her from inside, Hinata found out that she was busy giving alms to some street children, petting their head and fixing their hair. Tenten talked to them for a while, laughing and smiling, and making them laugh and smile. After her last remark, Tenten stood up and went in the café.

She thought that she was probably going to take Sasuke back, or something like that. Hinata gulped. Who is she compared to this girl anyway? Tenten seemed very rich and sweet. She is confident. She is beautiful. She is every man's desire. What ever does she have that would have any weight compared to whatever Tenten owns?

"I'm sorry, I just gave some…" she apologized for being late. "Uhm, what do you want to drink?"

"A-ano…"

"Don't hesitate, Hinata-chan."

"A-ano… T-Tenten-san… ano, y-you see… I s-still have some w-work to do a-and… a-ano…"

Tenten nodded. "Okay, I understand." She said. "We'll have some drinks later."

Hinata looked down, blushing in embarrassment. _This is very uncomfortable…_

"I probably surprised you a while ago, didn't I? I'm sorry. Looking at you right now… I feel really different. We're both so different, aren't we? You're very light… I'm tan… you have black hair, I have brown, you have wide eyes, I have small ones… what else?" Tenten chuckled. "Okay, I'm sorry. Hinata-chan, we do have one thing in common though."

She blinked. _Sasuke._

"Shin," She said. "I met him like… what, a decade ago in the U.S., and we've been close ever since. I think he's told me about you, Hinata-chan. He said that you were… very nice and that you get sick a lot."

Pain stroke her.

"I'm not very surprised about that now. You do seem very sickly, Hinata-chan. No offense intended there." Tenten continued. "Anyway, I did say that I _am_ Shin's girlfriend right now, didn't I?"

Hinata didn't move.

"I did. So, naturally, I'm here to tell you to stay away from him, because you're distracting him a lot."

Her eyes widened as she looked down her lap.

_Distracting…?_

"Let's see… how do I put this to words?" Tenten scanned. "Ah, yes. I am a model myself, Hinata-chan, and it takes hard work to model. Not just… looking good means you could model, or if you have confidence or whatever. And as you see, Shin is one of the world's most in-demand models. Actually, that was _before._ Right now, I must say, that he is losing his credibility. His offers have gone down, and his manager is angry like crazy."

She still didn't speak, nor look at Tenten.

"You still don't get anything, do you? I have been with Shin for years, and I was with him when he started off. I was the main effort why he's there right now. Without me, he'd still be along the streets of America. Or he could be dead by now. He started off as an obvious favorite. He went to each and every needed convention, pictorial… rehearsal, runway… country… he did every single thing Temari-san would tell him."

Hinata inhaled silently.

Tenten cocked her eyebrow in provocation. "When he came here to _work,_ he was okay. Until lately, of course. I figured he's been dating you, Hinata-chan. And because of that he's losing everything he worked for. I wouldn't be surprised if he fails—"

"You don't know him!" She said loudly, but only Tenten heard under the music.

"Excuse me?"

"Sasuke doesn't r-really want to model. H-he wants to paint! That's where he is happy!"

Tenten chuckled again. "Hinata-chan you're such a fool."

Hinata gripped her skirt.

"Sasuke is long gone. He was gone since his family was gone. He is Shin now, and Shin doesn't want to paint. Shin wants to avenge his family's death and face his brother! That's who he is!"

"…Family's _death?!_" Hinata's face was filled with horror, remembering Sasuke's mother who was so kind, and who cooked the best meals for them both. She remembered Itachi who would sometimes drive them to school. She remembered his dad, who she saw only once or twice. _Dead?!_

The brunette eyed her, amused. "Don't tell me he didn't tell you that?" She chuckled yet again. "And you're telling me that _I_ don't know him, Hinata-chan?"

"B-but…"

"Hinata-chan, please, for _him._ I know you're only attracted to his presence because he was your best friend and all… and now he's famous. Are you doing this on purpose? Are you jealous that he's up there, and you're only fixing plants in the farm? Please don't let him end up as a failure. He has more to do in life. He has his brother to conquer. He has the _world_ waiting for him. He has a huge future. He's living a glamorous life… and that's not something you can give him."

Hinata prevented her tears from falling down her face.

_Could it be…? _That Sasuke that she knows right now… that she's seeing, that she _loves…_ could he be a real illusion? Everything that he does when he's around her… is he only playing with her? Or is it true?

…Is she really ruining him?

Hinata began to cough.

"O, Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" Tenten asked, slightly concerned. She opened her bag and looked for tissue, immediately handing them to Hinata.

Hinata panted taking the tissue Tenten gave her, and covered her mouth. She gritted her teeth.

The tears…

_they can't fall now._

Tenten sighed. "Hinata-chan, I know that you're having a hard time. You're sick. Shin is busy. Instead of working, he has to take care of you. Instead of… fulfilling his goal, he has to take care of you." She paused. "You're not trying to kill him, are you?"

"N-no! O-of course—"

The brunette gave her a smile. "Hinata-chan, maybe we can have a drink now? I'll pick the drink for you, stay here."

Hinata trembled as Tenten went to the counter, her hands shaking, and eyes so full of liquid, they just had to fall. The moment Tenten turned to the counter, she immediately stood up and ran outside, looking for the bus stop.

Things such as tin cans, flowers, street children and stop signs were temporarily invisible. She couldn't think of anything, except…

_Some things were just not meant to be._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Tenten stood up and headed to the counter, the lady smiling at her.

"May I have your order?"

"I'd like to have a decaf mocha frap." She said.

"Is that all ma'am?"

Tenten nodded. "Yes. That's all." She looked around her, and as she guessed. Hinata was not there anymore. She exited as quickly as she could, and she even caught a glimpse of the dark-haired girl running towards the other side of the road. She grinned to herself. She knew it, and everyone did. Anything and _everything_ she would like would belong to her, and **only** her.

_You know what to do, Hinata-chan._

"Ma'am?"

"Mm? Ah, I'm sorry, here's my payment. Keep the change."

"Ma'am, name, please."

"Tenten,"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata merely sat on the park bench, watching her fingers shake crazily.

_Why…_

**_"Sasuke is long gone. He was gone since his family was gone. He is Shin now, and Shin doesn't want to paint. Shin wants to avenge his family's death and face his brother! That's who he is!"_**

_Why didn't you tell me?!_

**_"Please don't let him end up as a failure. He has more to do in life. He has his brother to conquer. He has the world waiting for him."_**

_Why don't you tell me anything?!_

**_"Don't tell me he didn't tell you that?"_**

_I thought you…_

**_"Hinata-chan you're such a fool."_**

"Hinata?!"

She snapped out of her trance, realizing that she's been crying all along. Looking up, she saw someone who she never thought she'd see here.

"Why are you crying?! Who did this to you?!"

"K-Kiba-kun…"

The brunet helped her stand up and held her arms to support her. "Is it that fucking model?! Huh?! Is it him?! That bastard again?! Tell me!"

She shook her head, a moaned a little as tears started to stream down her face more than she ever did. She buried her face on Kiba's chest, clutching his shirt. It just hurt so much… again.

"Hinata…" he comforted her.

"My…"

"Don't cry, Hinata. Please…"

She shook her head. "My…"

He wrapped his arms around her, feeling every bit of pain she did.

Hinata's breathing became more and more irregular, feeling her chest contract and become more and more painful as each second passed. She couldn't say it—she couldn't tell him. He would reject her. He would hate her. He would stay away from her. It was hell.

She heard his gentle voice, urging her to stop crying. She was glad he was here, that he knew exactly where she was and what to do…

Until she felt nothing anymore.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke mixed black and blue, and sighed.

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. For _months _now, he's been trying to finish Hinata's portrait… and just when he finally sketched her, the colors wouldn't work. From her skin tone, to her hair, to her eyes, and even her ensemble… they're all so hard to paint. So hard to figure out.

He brushed the mixture on a scratch paper.

"Damn," he inwardly cursed. It seemed almost impossible for him to paint her. He could picture her vividly in his mind. Every shade was perfect. Every sparkle was bright. He knew of what hue they were, yet found it so hard to mix the colors altogether. "Hinata," he absently muttered.

She was so different.

So predictable, yet not. Because of her, he was alive. He's willing to live for her. He's willing to die for her.

He looked at her portrait in front of him. It was her look—her smile when she was gazing at the fireflies in the middle of the night, when he handed her new cellphone to her. She was a beauty, smiling over such naivety, her innocent eyes smiling at such small creatures, giving small light to the darkest nights, not minding how small they are, almost not of help to illuminate at all. Yet, they gave joy. They gave the smallest lights, which are of beauty.

_Come to think of it…_

She was _his_ firefly.

_…the cellphone…_

Sasuke took off his glasses and walked towards the dining table, where his cellular phone lay. He grabbed it and dialed Hinata's number, which he knew by heart.

_"Please leave a message after the beep. –beep-"_

"Tsch," he sighed. "I'll meet you in the park tomorrow after lunch, around two p.m. Bye." He stopped talking, thinking he was done, yet didn't put the phone down. "…Are you available for dinner? That's all." he asked. "I'll consider it a 'yes' until you answer. I'll see you tomorrow."

He groaned, smirking a little bit, and threw his phone to the soft couch. He sighed, returning to his painting.

_By tomorrow…_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_I've promised._

Kiba shook at his seat, facing the female doctor. Just a while ago, in the farm, he felt another strange feeling, and he immediately ran to the park. This time he wasn't wrong. Hinata was there, in fact, _crying._ It broke his heart.

But this time, _he was first._

And he may be the _only one_ to have been there.

But right now, everything was forgotten. Nothing mattered at all.

Kiba's eyes widened. "_WHAT?!_"

The pink-haired doctor sighed. "Sir, may I please have your name and your relationship with Hinata-chan?"

"Wait, Ha-Haruno-san, please… _please_ explain to me everything!" He asked again. "What heart illness?! What do you mean?! I… I was told that she was anemic before, when we were in high school, but… not something as serious—"

Sakura eyed him, one eyebrow lifted.

"K-Kiba Inuzuka…" he said. "We're best f—" He contemplated on what to say for their _relationship._ They **were** best of friends since they were high school, or so he thinks… but now that the original best friend was back… he really didn't know what he was or if he still was a something in Hinata's life. "We're workmates."

She nodded with a sigh. "Kiba-kun, you see… it's been there since she was born."

"And what about it?! Why aren't you doing something about it?! Why don't you cure her? That's your job, right?!"

She shook her head. "Kiba-kun, I'm afraid that this is an incurable sickness."

"What do you mean? Like diabetes? It lasts a lifetime, is it like that?!"

"Yes," she briefly replied. "It's not possible to cure the illness, less a sheer stroke of luck will happen."

He slowly looked down, not being able to accept a thing he's heard. "A-and… what else? What else about this illness?"

"I need you to be specific with this, Kiba-kun."

He gulped, and looked straight into her eyes. "…Like… how bad is it already?"

"In Hinata-chan's case, it's not as bad as her brother's _yet._ But as the patient grows older, the body will soon give up to the illness…" she looked at him, and his look suggested that he needed _more_ information. "…at most, the patient's body can only cope up with this until the age of twenty-five."

"What…" he painfully looked down again. "Then that means…"

She nodded, feeling for him.

_Less than three years to go…_ He gulped, but did not succeed. Tears fell from his face, to his hands, which clutched his pants so hard it could rip. "Why…" he muttered. "Why her?" …_and she would surely…_

"I don't know either, Kiba-kun."

…_leave me…_

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan's bastard old daddy's outside looking for you."

Sakura nodded and looked at Kiba with sympathy. "Kiba-kun, I have to go now."

_…for good._

Kiba stood up, and almost fell down on his first attempt.

"Hey!" the blond doctor caught him. "Dude, are you sick? Are you feeling okay? Don't worry, I'm a doctor I can—"

"Naruto," Sakura hissed.

"A-ah, coming, Sakura-chan." He obeyed, leaving Kiba behind.

The tune of Mozart's Canon in D filled the empty room. Kiba got Hinata's gold cellphone from his pocket.

_Sasuke_

He shook his head and put the phone back in his pocket.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Hyuuga-san," Kiba bowed in greeting towards Hinata's father. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"You must be Hinata's friend in the farm?"

He nodded.

Silence…

"I'm sorry to have surprised you with her condition." Hiashi said. "I myself did not know that they were hiding their illness from everyone they know."

Kiba shook his head. "No, it's okay." he said. "Hinata… she just wants to be treated like a normal person…" he looked at Hiashi, who looked out the hospital window. Hinata's room was only three doors away, but they didn't want to enter yet. "Sir, your daughter is a very strong woman."

Hiashi smirked. "Thank you." he said. "This is all so foolish now. I have forbidden them to interact, and I meet you." He chuckled. "I am happy Hinata met someone like you. I doubt you give her any problem at all, young man."

He looked down, embarrassed. "Thank you,"

"Every time she collapses… her illness only worsens." He painfully shared. "So thank you… for saving her today. I can only wish for you to save her for the rest of her life."

"Sir, I…" Kiba clenched his fists, knowing that, for sure, it was that model who made her cry yet again. This isn't the first time, surely could not be the last time. _Hinata can't be happy with him._ "…would like to take care of your daughter…"

Hiashi cocked an eyebrow.

"…for the rest of her life."

Hinata's father smirked and looked back outside. "Really?"

Kiba nodded.

"That is for her to decide." Hiashi said. "I took back what I said before. If Hinata will allow you… I will not stop you from taking care of her." He said. "What is your name again, young man?"

"Kiba," he said. "Kiba Inuzuka,"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Hinata-neesan, you know what happened?" Hanabi cheerfully asked her sister, who just woke up.

She was pale and weak, yet smiled, seeing that Hanabi was happy. "No, tell me,"

"Ino-chan…" the youngest Hyuuga snickered. "She's pregnant!"

Hinata's face brightened up. "R-really?"

Hanabi nodded. "Old man was ecstatic when he heard… but he didn't move a lot. He just drank champagne with me, because he wouldn't allow me in the bar anymore. Next time I'd sneak out the house again. I miss my friends."

"W-where are nii-san and Ino-chan?"

"I don't know, but…" Hanabi did not continue, knowing that if Hinata finds out that Ino and Neji are worrying about her, she would be sad.

Thankfully, the door opened, and Kiba and their father entered.

"Oto-san! K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata was surprised. She smiled. "I-I'm sorry for—"

"Hush, Hinata," Hiashi said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay, Father." she said. "I heard about Ino-chan…"

Hiashi smirked. "Yes. About that, I have to go now." He said. "Neji called. They're at home."

Hinata smiled. "I wish I could see them."

"That's why you should recover quickly, young lady." He looked at Hanabi. "Let's go,"

Hanabi rolled her eyes and nodded, bidding goodbye to Hinata and Kiba. "I'll see you." She said, and they left.

Hinata looked over at Kiba, who smiled gladly. "Kiba-kun, I'm happy t-to see you."

Kiba nodded. "Same here," he said, grabbing Hinata's cellphone from his pocket.

"A-ano… I'm s-sorry for the t-trouble you've b-been through… I—"

"Hinata, you had a call…" he said, handing her the phone.

She frowned. It was _that_ cellphone… She got it from Kiba, but before it reached the bed, she suddenly was not able to feel her hands and dropped the phone to the ground. She looked at it, not broken at all. "Ah… a-ano…"

"Should I play it for you?" He asked.

She nodded, knowing that she might just be sad all over again upon hearing what Sasuke would have to say.

**_"Tsch, I'll meet you in the park tomorrow after lunch, around two p.m. Bye."_**

Hinata felt tears well up into her eyes. Kiba was about to turn off the phone, when his voice was heard again.

**_ "…Are you available for dinner? That's all."_**

_This bastard… now's my chance._ "Hinata, I—"

**_ "I'll consider it a 'yes' until you answer. I'll see you tomorrow."_**

They waited, expecting more words to come.

**-beeeeep-**

Hinata broke down and pinned her face into her pillow, crying.

"Hinata!" Kiba dropped the phone and came to her assist. "Hinata!" She was breathing rapidly and loudly. "Hinata… sh-should I call for a doctor?! That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" He stood up.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata sat up, grabbing his wrist.

He stopped.

"Please…" she begged. "…don't. Not anymore…"

Hinata looked back at her lap. Just hearing his voice pained her so much. What if… _what if whatever Tenten said is not true?_

"Hinata," Kiba offered her a glass of water. She thankfully accepted and drank.

_What if… he really loves me?_

_What if…_

"I heard… about your…"

"I-I'm r-really sorry f-for—"

"Hinata… you're very strong…" he said. "And… I envy you for that."

She eyed him, shocked.

"I… want to learn from you. I want to be like you, Hinata." He said. "I want to be with you."

"K-Kiba-kun…"

"And… I've suppressed it for a long time… I… really do love you, Hinata." He said. "And... I want you to be happy… that's why I don't care if you love him, or if you really, really want to be with him, or if I am nothing to you…"

"Kiba-kun… th-that's not true!"

"I don't care if you… if you choose him over me." Kiba said. "As long as you're happy… but… Hinata, he can't make you happy. All he does is make you cry… and I can't take it anymore! Especially now that I know that you're… that you're…"

She looked down.

"That's why… Hinata… even as your least friend…" he said. "Even as the person who means the least to you… I…" he gathered all the strength up to his chest. "I… I want to marry you, Hinata." He finished. "Will you marry me?"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

**Do you think it would be more romantic if (a) Hinata dies, Sasuke lives, (b) Sasuke dies, Hinata lives, (c) They both die, (d) Nobody dies (e) Kiba dies… along with everyone else because a meteor hit the Earth. It won't exactly affect the story. I just want to know if anyone would be annoyed when the ending comes (which is very soon).**


	19. Chapter 18x1

Disclaimer: Does anyone even read this part ?  
_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

_**A Miracle;**__ Ch18.1_

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

"Will you marry me?" His heart was beating rapidly as he asked her.

Hinata felt tears well up into her eyes once more. She didn't understand why… why it was _him_ who does this. She didn't understand why he was doing this, why he is hurting himself continuously, even asking her to marry him despite knowing that she loves Sasuke. "K-Kiba-kun y-you don't have to—"

"Hinata…" he breathed loudly. "I'm… I'm doing this because I love you." He said. "And because of that I can't just let this happen. I… I can't not do anything, I can't leave you. I can't leave you… to wait for him when… when everything he does…" _draws you closer to death_ "when everything he does only hurts you. I don't care if this will make me suffer." He looked straight into her eyes again. "I know that I can't give you the happiness you need but… I want to lessen your grief."

Tears rolled down her face.

"I want to… be a part of your life." He said. "Hinata… I want to carry your burdens."

"Kiba-kun…"

He wiped a tear from her face with his pointer. "I don't need you to love me. Just please let me take care of you. Please… allow me to… help you." He tried to stop himself from crying as he remembered that she was sick, and wouldn't last long.

She smiled. "Kiba I…" she began, then nodded. "I will."

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

Sasuke sighed.

All that was left to do was to finish wrapping the sushi he made (by himself) and he was ready to go. He had finished Hinata's portrait at around five in the morning, then he napped before going to the grocery (which he doesn't do) and buying everything he needed to make her the food they would eat in their "dinner", that just became lunch.

He paused when he heard and _felt_ familiar footsteps. Once he realized who it was, he rolled his eyes, amused. "What are you doing here…" Sasuke looked at her over his shoulder. "…Tenten." It didn't sound like a question at all.

"Shin! Oh my, you're cooking!" The girl almost laughed. "No freakin' way!"

He did not reply, and continued to demand for an answer.

"Hmm… sushi… Shin you are adorable." She said. "Aha! You want me to help you there, don't you? I'm great in making sushi. Papa always—"

"Don't," he slapped her hand away. She eyed him provocatively. "What are you doing here, Tenten?"

"I'm fetching you, silly Shin." She replied.

"We talked about this already."

"You did. I didn't." She said. "Temari's hell mad at you. You have to return to the States ASAP, preferably with me of course. A lot of dealers are there, wanting you to sign more contracts and stuff."

"I'm done being her dimwitted pet." He replied. "I remember finishing all my contracts before going back here."

"Shin? You're a model for Pete's sake. If you don't come back you'll—"

"I don't care."

"But what about Itachi?! Aren't you supposed to get vengeance for whatever he did to you? To your family?! Shin—"

"Get lost, Tenten."

"…_What?_"

"I said get lost. Get out of here. Now."

"B-but Shin… I don't understand… I…" She turned around, wondering why nothing seemed to have happened at all. She remembered confronting this _Hinata_ yesterday. She should have broken up with him by now. It wasn't possible that he was running after her. _Slut,_ she inwardly cursed her, then walked away. _You fucking slut. I was first._

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

Shikamaru looked around, making sure that there was no customer who was coming to buy. It was because he was planning to close for a while, since Hinata arrived some minutes ago with Kiba.

For quite a long time now, Hinata had hidden a very necessary factor about herself; health. Unbeknownst to her, or anyone at that, he knew all along about her sickness. Shikamaru has constantly guided Hinata, who he treats as his little sister already.

A car stopped in front of the shop, Shikamaru suspended his closing for a while. A brown-haired lady exited the car and walked into the counter. "Meh, what do you want?" he asked unenthusiastically.

"Is Hyuuga Hinata here?" She directly asked him.

He sighed. "Why? What do you need from her?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but this is very important. That girl took my boyfriend away from me." He could feel her anger flowing out of her skin. "I need to talk to her as—"

"So that's you. How troublesome." He yawned. Kiba had told him about a brunette who was claiming Sasuke as hers. "I'm sorry but I can't give Hinata to your right now. But yes, she is here. You can come back some other time—"

"I have to talk to her, Mister." She lightly gasped. "She is ruining my relationship with Shin and now his job is on the line and he's… she's ruining his life, don't you get it? I have to stop her."

He rolled his eyes. It wasn't his "thing" to talk back to girls. "Look, Miss, I would like to help you, but I can't. I'm closing."

"Just give her to me! I just need her to surrender him to me already! He's losing his credibility and..."

He knew very well that if he were another guy, he would've thought that she was going crazy. Shikamaru blinked and sighed, not wanting to interfere with such things, but for the sake of his friend, he has to do something about it. "Miss, you should rethink."

"I don't need your damn advice. Just hand the girl over."

"You look like you're ruining your life as well." Shikamaru shook his head. "That must only be greed." And closed the shutter. "Or pride," he muttered right after, and walked away, into the willow tree, wherein the mini-feast was arranged for the four of them—himself, Shino, Kiba and Hinata.

"A-ano… I'm r-really sorry that I'm c-causing s-so much trouble f-for all of you." Hinata apologized as she bowed down.

Shikamaru sighed. "I know." And grabbed a slice of pizza. Kiba immediately elbowed him for being so brash about Hinata's feelings. He ignored him.

"It's okay, Hinata." Shino said. "You haven't been around a lot lately. And you seem very pale." He added. "Are you ill?"

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

Hinata smiled a bit with what Shikamaru replied. It was so… him. She missed him. She missed Shino. She missed being in this place. She couldn't even think about telling them that… _she had to go_ already. That she can't stay anymore. The farm, to her, is like another wild adventure, full of leaves and flowers that grow curiosity, and trees that sprout mystery. She didn't need a getaway to experience paradise. It was a beauty.

She suddenly heard Shino speak. "…been around a lot lately." She looked up at him, not catching what he just said. "And you seem very pale. Are you ill?"

She blinked, smile fading, and her eyebrows met absently for half a second.

…_This is it._

Kiba placed his hand behind her. "Hinata… are you okay?" He asked quietly.

She nodded and smiled at him reassuringly. The white-eyed girl gasped lightly and swallowed as she looked up at Shino's and Shikamaru's faces. "A-ano… I…" she began. "Sh-Shino-kun… Sh-Shikamaru-kun I… I am—"

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

"Is this a party?"

Shikamaru quickly lost his focus on Hinata, who seemed to lose her concentration as well, as he heard a familiar, sunny voice for not so far away. He turned his head at once, witnessing his blonde childhood friend walk into them, wearing a loose maternal dress. She was accompanied by a long-haired man who looked like he was as sick as Hinata was. His eyebrows met, and he sighed, turning his eyes to the sky instead.

"Ino-san!" Kiba stood up, shocked. "And Neji-san, too… ano, what brings you here?"

"Better question is," Shino began. "How did you manage to enter?"

Ino gave them a quick, bright grin and tossed a key into the air, then catching it afterwards. "You're forgetting that my dad partly owns this place."

Kiba grinned, embarrassed.

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

"I see…" Shino said, having heard of Hinata's situation with Ino's help. His face was as reluctant as Shikamaru's, and much harder to read than anyone's, but it was pretty obvious that behind his sunglasses, he was worried for his friend. "…I see."

"So," Ino began to change the mood. "I just came by to bring a great news to you guys, and luckily everyone's here." She said. "This is my lucky day,"

Hinata giggled.

"Ne, Ino-san, what exactly is that good news that you're gonna share?" Kiba asked.

"The news is aside from my maternity, of course." she began. "If you remember the photo contest that I joined in a couple of months ago," she continued, refreshing everyone's memories. "And I was even _supposed_ to shoot here," she chuckled. "I'm proud, I mean _really_ proud that I got second place!"

"Wow!" Kiba exclaimed. Hinata grinned and lightly clapped her hands. Shino nodded. Shikamaru kept his eyes still to the sky.

Neji eyed her. She looked at him and winked. _Yes, that one._ The long-haired man rolled his eyes.

"What about the other one?" Shino asked. "With Jiraiya-san, where Hinata was asked to model with Shin."

The brunet opened his mouth to speak, but failed to do so. He, instead, looked at Hinata. She looked down, seeming paler than usual, and from somewhere within him, he felt that nasty, awful feeling that he felt whenever…

…she cried.

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

"_Okay, so I would like you, Shin, to kiss her at the count of three. One,"_

"_It's perfect!"_

"_Two…"_

_The feel of his arms wrapping around her back, and his breath tickle on her neck…_

"_Three…"_

"_I can't!"_

_**Flash!**_

"_You bitch!"_

She was telling herself, and she heard it well, to stop, stop, stop thinking about him. Stop thinking about _that_ moment. Stop remembering him. Stop remembering anything that has to do with him. But the more she heard herself, the more did she feel the urge to see him, to hold his hand once more, to smile and…

A hand held hers securely, and at once, she felt herself awaken.

"…sure that Jiraiya-san is a great photographer, and I wonder why his shot didn't make the top ten."

"I see. That just means that yours must've been a great shot, Ino-san." She heard Shino's voice.

"Do you want to see it?" Ino asked.

"No," Neji replied.

Hinata looked around, realized that she was still there, still alive, and that Kiba held her hand. She looked at him, and barely even felt that her tears dried up before they even fell. "Kiba-kun,"

He looked intently at her, worried. "Hinata, are you _sure_ you're okay?"

She nodded. "H-hai,"

"What about you, Kiba?" Ino suddenly asked. "You seem pretty sun shiny today. Any good news?"

"Ah," he thought for a while, then glanced at Hinata, who once again looked down. "Ano," he gasped and sighed, collecting strength. "Hinata and I…" he began, drawing attention most especially from Neji. "We're getting married."

"_What?!_"

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

Sasuke sat alone on the park fountain. On his right hand, Hinata's portrait stayed, and on the ground in between his feet was where the lunchbox sat. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt… _giddy_ and somewhat excited. This was his first time to cook anyway. And the portrait…

…he couldn't only wonder if she would like them at all.

…or if she'd just be nice, like she normally is.

_She's a bit late,_ he silently thought, then sighed, before his mouth formed a smile, not a smirk. Sasuke placed his hand in his pocket and retrieved a small, red box. He was tempted to open it, and he gave in, peeking inside, wherein an everlasting sapphire ring rested.

_Today, I will…_

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

"That's kinda fast." Shino said.

Hinata looked up at her brother, who didn't seem like he had a problem with anything. She sighed, glad, then looked at Kiba.

She could sigh once more. That announcement… brought her up from her trance. If Kiba hadn't said that, she would've been crying instead of beaming right now.

She knew that he could and he would make her happy, even if they remain friends in married life. She knew that he was going through a lot of pain. She knew that she owes him a lot, that she wouldn't even have survived without Kiba.

"_Hinata… I want to carry your burdens."_

Hinata smiled genuinely.

If she wanted to be happy… she knew that she had to make him happy as well.

…And she knew that to do that, she had to break all connections that she has with Sasuke.

Thankfully, she wasn't feeling any hurt anymore when she thinks about it.

"I-Ino-chan…" she began. "Could you p-please d-do me a favor?"

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

"Hinata, you're naturally pretty." Ino said as she applied blush on Hinata's cheeks. "You don't need this anymore."

"I-iie…" she said. "A-ano… thank you v-very much…"

"Save your thanks for later." Ino said.

Kiba opened the shop again, and he stayed in the counter with Neji, who demanded a talk with him about their wedding. Shino returned to his work in the glasshouse, and Shikamaru was, apparently, on top of the willow tree.

"There!" She smiled. "Hinata, you still look gorgeous."

Underneath her makeup, her cheeks tainted pink. "Th-thank you…"

"Kiba must be proud." Ino said. Hinata bit her lips in embarrassment. The blonde held her left hand up and took off the ring on her pinky finger. She gently grabbed Hinata's right hand and placed it on her pinky, but found it too thin. She, then, placed it on her ring finger, instead. Hinata gaped at her. Ino chuckled. "That's Danburite."

"I-Ino-chan I c-can't accept s-something like this!"

The blonde shook her head. "No, Hinata… my friend from England gave this to me. She gave it to me the week after my then-boyfriend broke up with me. Danburite. It helps you change your outlooks and…" she sighed. "And to leave your past behind."

Hinata looked at the ring. It was a simple silver ring with a small gemstone embedded on it.

_To leave my past behind…_

"You're going to need it, Hinata-chan." Ino assured her. "You are."

"Thank you very much, Ino-chan!"

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

_Beep! Beep!_

Sasuke blinked and sighed, annoyed that she hasn't arrived yet. He grabbed his cellphone and figured that there was a message for him, from Hinata.

_I'm in a Korean restaurant called Haneul near Ichiraku's Ramen right now. I hope you can meet me there._

He cocked his eyebrow, slightly confused. Then he realized that maybe she didn't receive his message yesterday. He quickly got the food that he made, and ran towards his car. Sasuke drove to his unit as fast as he could, and thanked that the maid came today to clean it up. He placed the food on the table.

He can bring her here for dinner instead.

He got his cellular phone and replied to her message.

_Ok. I will._

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

Sasuke parked is car on the respective parking area. He knew that this restaurant was divided into rooms instead of just tables, and that the guests had the privacy they wished for. He had been in this restaurant when he was young…

…_with his family._

He shook his head, avoiding that memory, especially since he had to be in a good mood upon seeing her. Sasuke politely entered the entrance, wherein a lady in the Korean national costume greeted him.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" She asked, then for a while she was dazed.

He nodded. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke,"

The lady snapped out of her trance, remembering who this person was. "A-ano, sir, I'm sorry but there is no… reservation for… ah, _Uchina Sasuke_…"

"**Uchiha** Sasuke,"

"…however, there _is_ a reservation for Shin."

He blinked. _Shin?_

"You're Shin, right, sir?" She whispered.

Sasuke's eyebrows met. "Excuse me," he turned around and exited the restaurant.

_Is this Tenten's plan?_

He was about to get his cellphone to call Hinata when he saw Kiba exit the restaurant. He halted upon seeing Sasuke, but didn't look at him with anger, or hatred, unlike how he usually does when they saw each other before.

"Oi," Sasuke called. _What are you doing here? _ "Is Hinata there?"

Kiba nodded. "She made a reservation for you… didn't the lady tell you?"

Sasuke ignored him and entered the restaurant immediately.

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

"This way, sir." The lady led him into a corridor, then they walked into a sliding door. "Sir, if ever you need anything, please just push the button, it is located on the table, and I will be right here, attending to everything you would need."

He ignored her completely, and entered the room himself.

It was her eyes that he first saw, beneath the dark brown wood around the room, her pale eyes stood out.

He felt something inside him jump, not knowing what it is. He didn't know if he felt nervous… or excited. She looked at him, forcing a smile on her face. He caught that—yet didn't care. The portrait that rested between his arms and torso was waiting to be given to its appropriate owner. And the ring that rested in his pocket was waiting to be worn by the right woman.

He sat down, facing her, not knowing that he was smiling.

Today… is when he will propose to her.

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Btw, the length of this chapter is normal (3k+ words), but this is still 18.1 because it's not complete yet (duh). I'm so happy with the status of this story ! I hope it continues. **

**Thank you all so SO much !**

Especially these amazing people- _SukikoChan, mac2, realityfling18, lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl, MoonIdiot, ":D", Cyrille, TaichiSpirit, lilbabybao, admcc93, "Hali-chan", unbeatablehinata, "puertorrican-babe", NewRageInc., Incandescent Requiem, rallybabe89, "gigi", XxPoisoned DreamsxX, "kenshinlover2002", Cloud Envy Shikamaru, winterkaguya_


	20. Chapter 18x2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle;_**_ Ch18.2_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**I apologize in advance for a _very_ messy perspective; the first part of it, at least. I hope you'll still understand.**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"A-ano…" Hinata managed to speak. "Sas—Sh-_Shin—"_

"Here," Sasuke slid the wrapped painting across the table. She had no idea what it was. "Take it."

She opened her mouth, but found nothing to say. He must have mistaken her reason for calling him. Was he… thinking that she… that she would do something that would make him happy? "I… I can't—"

_Kami…_

Was she about to break him apart?

"You forgot our meeting in the park, Hinata. We'd met there supposedly this noon." He said in a low voice. "You didn't come." He then noticed her makeup. Did she fix herself up? Probably not. She must've gone to the salon. She must have forgotten about the meeting in the park at all.

"G-gomen… a-ano…" she apologized.

"You're stuttering like a baby." He was impatiently waiting for her to finish what she had to say. He wanted to hear it: the words, telling him that she missed him so much. He wanted to know about what happened when they were apart. He wanted her to tell him what she was feeling. But he knew that she wouldn't. Instead, he slightly sat up and leaned across the table, took her chin before slowly taking her lips.

Hinata turned, feeling her heart beat too fast. "A-ano… w-we should… g-get something t-to drink…"

Sasuke released his hold on her chin, and took his seat once more. She wasn't going to order. She wasn't going to drink either. "The makeup…" he just said. "It's hideous on you."

She looked down.

His eyebrows met this time. "And that ring…" he referred to the Danburite. "Take it off."

She looked up at him.

He took out the box of ring in his pocket and placed it in the middle of the table. "Wear this one instead."

She wanted to laugh. His… proposal was so… him. No romance, no passion… just demand. It made her fall in love with him all over again. But she can't; she mustn't. She must hate him. She must hate him for using her to ruin his life. She must hate him for playing with her. She must hate him for… "I… c-can't."

"Why so?"

She looked away from him. "Th-that would m-mean that I h-have to… _m-marry…_ you…"

He eyed her for some seconds before he spoke. "…Won't you?"

Hinata bit her lip and breathed. He was… asking her directly this time. Was it joy or pain that she felt? He loved her… he wanted her to marry him… and in rare occasions… that was _everything_ that she needed to know. But now, it made almost no sense at all. It's all too late.

"…Iie," she managed to not stutter.

He blinked, quite shocked, but quickly found himself. He swallowed and got the ring box back in his pocket. He slowly felt it: his pride. It was being murdered.

"I… m-met T-Tenten-san."

This time, his jaw slightly dropped.

"Sh—she…" She felt tears well up in her eyes. "…told me everything…"

"Everything between Tenten and I is over. We were done ages ago." He said. "It was her choice to follow me here."

She believed him—and she kicked herself for that. She believed every single syllable, every word, and spaces in between. "H-how am I supposed t-to trust you? Y-you don't e-even trust me."

"What shit is that?"

"Everytime… everytime I ask a-about y-your family, y-you…" she inhaled. "Y-you always… _always_ g-get very mad. You n-never tell me anything."

"Is that why?" He asked her. "Is that why you chose to not marry me?"

She looked down, tears fell onto her wrists.

"You…" he looked at her, preventing his tears from falling down his face. "…you made me forget about them."

She looked up, not knowing what to feel anymore.

Meeting her again meant a lot to him. She made him forget about his ideals, his pains, his vengeance… all that he ever wanted since she came was _her._ He became the child he was. He was able to run. He was able to paint. He was able to do everything that he loved to do when she's around. That was more than enough.

Hinata covered her mouth with her hands and began to cry harder. She couldn't leave him. He needed her more than she wanted him. She wanted to help him, she wanted to resurrect him from his grief, but…

She would only hurt him. She would only leave him in the end.

It wasn't about what she wanted, or what she had to do… It was what he would feel…

_I… don't want him to feel more pain… and lose more people in his life…_

Tenten… even though she was mean, Hinata knew that she loved Sasuke as much as she does. She knew that Tenten can stand up for him more than she can ever do. She knew that Tenten was worthy of him, she wouldn't let him down nor ruin his life. Tenten can take care of him for long… she can't.

"I'm… I'm s-sorry!" She managed to say in between her tears before she got to force herself to stop crying. She had to do this… for him. "But I… realized that… I d-don't really love you, Shin."

"Liar," he quickly saw through her.

She froze for one second, then faked a smile. "I… am just a girl. And you… you're a supermodel and… y-you're v-very p-opular… you're also… v-very rich and h-handsome…" she swallowed. "I… was attracted t-to your… b-background… d-demo I r-realized th-that that's not everything in life—"

"Liar," he repeated.

She stopped then. There was no way she can defeat him. She inhaled. "L-let me…"

"Shut up,"

"…be the one t-to b-break it up." She ignored him, then looked at him straight in his eyes… "S-so we don't have to m-make excuses." Hinata managed to stand up, wanting to leave as soon as possible. She saw it: that devastated look in his eyes.

Sasuke felt a kick inside him. It didn't hurt—he felt far too much pain for it to hurt. But it wouldn't stop.

"That ring," he said.

She halted.

"…is from Kiba, right?"

She swallowed, thinking that he thought of the wrong thing, but it was for the good. She continued to walk away, not replying.

"Stop." He told her. She didn't listen. "STOP."

That kick still hasn't stopped bothering him. But this time, as he watched her walk away from him—probably forever—it was getting more and more painful. Pain that was new to him. Pain that… hurt him in a whole new different way. Pain that he didn't want to feel. _I will take care of her._ _Make me liable for every single damage._ Those eyes which always watered because of his carelessness. Those hands which lost its lovely touch because of him. That heart… which he always broke. He felt guilt and utter regret.

_Please don't take her away._

_Kami…_

"I—" he stood up, wrapping his arms around her. She melted in his touch, but made sure he didn't know. He whispered lightly into her ear, "—love you…"

She felt her heart comply; saying it loved him too. She had to escape from him. She had to leave. She had to save him from the pain he would go through if she continues this. She would break him. She would _kill_ him. "S-Sasuke…" she absently muttered.

She was wrong, and she ate her words fully. He wasn't all about demands.

"Please don't break up with me." He nearly begged like a child, burying his head into her shoulders. "Please don't marry him." He breathed heavily, and she could almost say that he… that he was_ crying_. "Please… I will change. I promise. Please Hinata. Don't leave me like this."

"I—"Hinata breathed in, feeling that painful contraction in her chest—only worse. "Iie…"

_I…_

His grip on her weakened, and she knelt on the ground once she was released. Sasuke turned around, miserable, and headed towards the door to leave without saying another word.

She wrapped her arms around herself, not feeling any tear fall down her face. They must've run out. They must've refused. They must've known that she did the right thing, and it wasn't worth being sad. She did the right thing. She did the right thing. She's done the right thing. "I've done the right thing…"

_…love you too._

This time, the tears slid down her face.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Kiba walked back and forth the parking area, tense. He felt that feeling—she was crying. But he can't go in.

He had to trust in her.

He stopped walking when he found the model walking quickly towards his car. Kiba took his chances and ran towards the restaurant. He broke through the hallways and ladies, until he reached her room. He barged in, seeing her on the floor, weeping.

_He only makes you cry. Damn him._

"Hinata!" He rushed towards her side. "What's wrong? What are you feeling?"

She raised her head up and managed to look at him. Her eyes were filled with tears of misery, and her hair was messy. She was very warm, too. "K-Kiba-kun…" She said in her small voice, cracking until she cried even harder.

"No," He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry… Hinata, you're not alone."

"Why…" she said, sounding very lost. "Why is everything… s-so mean?"

"Hush," he whispered to her ear. "Hinata, you're strong. You can take anything that goes your way."

She smiled on his arm. She was more than glad… that she had Kiba in her life. He was there, comforting her because she is hurt. She was pretty sure he is hurt right now, too. But he's still there, minding her pain instead of his own. She was almost okay. He was there. She can only wonder if… if Sasuke had someone like Kiba by his side right now, too…

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Tenten entered his condominium unit. He left the door open. She was surprised when she saw the series of shattered glasses, broken furniture and the sushi that he made earlier on the floor. She conquered deeper into the room. Aside from the dining area, everything seemed to be in perfect order. She suddenly noticed the open bathroom door, hearing the running water.

The brunette rushed inside, throwing her bag to the floor. She knew he was inside. And once she entered, she found his idle body sitting on the tub, the shower above him turned on.

He was staring at the open space before him.

"Shin!" She ran into him and turned off the shower. "Shin! What are you doing? You're going to get sick! Get out of there—Shin!" Tenten stopped, knowing he wouldn't talk anyway. She was amused, though, to see tears fall down his eyes.

She hasn't seen those tears since his parents died.

_This is…_

She embraced him. "Don't cry, now…" she whispered.

_…how he looked like that time…_

"You're not alone. I'll always be with you. I'll never leave you."

_…when everyone that he loved left him…_

"Do you understand now?" She massaged his wet hair. "Only I can understand you, Shin… I'm… I'm your only ally. We're partners. You _are_ my partner… aren't you?"

_…for good._

He didn't reply.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Ino pushed the wheelchair of her husband as they conquered the meadows of the farm. Five months have passed. Her stomach visibly has gotten bigger, it is yet to know what the baby's gender is, though.

The bad news is that Neji's condition has worsened over the months. In reality, he knew very well that he wouldn't make it… for their child. He was getting weaker and weaker as each day passed.

But at least, he was happy.

"Sunset," she sighed. "It's so pretty, don't you think?"

"Aah," he replied. "Ino,"

"Hn?"

"You… must be strong." He said.

She chuckled. "What are you talking about, Neji?" She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"The child—must live."

She nodded. "I know that. We'll be… a happy family, right?" And once she realized her question, she replied to herself. "Yeah. We will."

"Ino…" He said, grasping the wheels of his transport. "I'll get something to drink."

"Okay." She agreed. She knew very well that he had to not feel insecure about himself. "Be careful, okay? And come back quickly."

"Aah." He replied. "Take care of yourself."

It was so long ago, she didn't even remember it anymore, when she first met Neji. She knew how much he hated flowers. He was allergic to flowers, actually. But as they got to know each other, Neji grew to love flowers, dragging her along. He appreciated nature. He didn't sneeze with flowers and pollen around. She helped him get rid of his allergies.

She was quite proud of that.

Ino got her cellular phone, the one that she bought with Neji, in her bag. It was a naughty habit of hers to send text messages to people who she was close to, literally.

_I_

She entered spaces.

_Love_

More spaces.

_U_

Ino smiled as she heard a sigh from an old friend, and kept her cellphone. "Shika," she turned around. "How's everything here?"

He didn't reply.

"Shika, is there a problem?" She arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

He sighed, walking towards Ino as her company wheeled down the meadow. Whatever his reason was, he didn't know. And whatever _his_ reason was for _approaching_ Ino, he didn't know either. Maybe he was going crazy?

"Shika. How's everything here?" She asked him. He wasn't planning to reply. "Shika, is there a problem? What's wrong?"

He looked at her, then quickly looked away. _Damn that name._ He rolled his eyes heavenwards. He was so… annoyed. This isn't her. She isn't… like this. Ino is an independent person, a career woman. Someone who would leave everything behind to follow her dreams. She doesn't like serving. She doesn't like staying put somewhere. Or maybe that was before… when she was still…

"You're like taking care of a baby." He accidentally spat.

It suddenly came to him how awfully wrong what he just said was.

He didn't understand himself. _Why was he so affected? _It's been such a long time since…

A slap.

He sighed without having much reaction, not even touching his abused cheek. He didn't move at all.

"You have no idea at all." She told him. "This isn't like you."

He was tempted to face her, but at the same time he couldn't. He couldn't tell her anything. He couldn't accept that she's married, that she's having a child with another man. He can't accept that he let her go before. He can't accept that he _loves_ her.

…and she can never be his.

Without doing anything after that, he turned around and left her.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Shikamaru lazily entered the kitchen to wash his face, partially forget what just happened with Ino. He sighed, knowing that it was possible for him to never be forgiven. He felt so stupid. So damn stupid.

He stopped walking, though, when he heard moans coming from near the refrigerator. The Nara lad bent his head to the side, and found the back side of a wheelchair. He rushed into it, finding Hyuuga Neji crouching as he sat; holding his chest, in pain.

"Do you have medicine with you?" He asked him. Neji didn't reply. Shikamaru understood quickly that he must be brought to the hospital as soon as possible. But Ino was waiting outside. "Shino!" He called for his companion as he pulled the wheelchair with Neji out of the kitchen. "Shino!"

Shino opened the door in the counter area. "What is it?"

"I have to take this guy to the hospital." He told him. "If Ino asks where he is, or where I am, don't tell her. Just take her there." Shikamaru exited the shop, pushing the man in front of him. "Don't tell her what's happened."

"I understand." Shino said, helping him out as they carried the white-eyed man into the car. "Should I close now?"

"No," Shikamaru sat on the driver's seat. "Don't make her suspect. Act naturally. She can't be shocked in any way."

"I understand." The glasses-wearing gardener closed the car door.

Shikamaru quickly drove the car to the nearest hospital. "This is so troublesome," he would mutter.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Mister," a blond-haired doctor approached the brunet. "Are you his friend or relative?"

"He's my ex-worker's brother." Shikamaru told him bluntly.

The doctor slightly twitched. "O-okay… then, do you have connection with your ex-worker? Can you call her or her family in any way?"

"What happened to him?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't disclose confidential… stuffs, such as medical records, to a six-degree relative. It's against the hospital code."

He sighed.

"Demo… I don't follow the hospital code." The blond hissed. "You don't really have to deny you're this guy's best friend!"

He rolled his eyes.

"The patient has a congenital heart disorder, Brown-san. By the way, I'm Doctor Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Nara Shikamaru,"

"Okay then," Naruto continued. "The patient's condition has worsened as he grew up, as most of the other congenital heart diseases goes. He inherited it from his mother, according to our records. What happened to him a while ago is a minor shock, but we can't be too sure that he's okay. He's still under observation. His organs have weakened already, and… I can say, as a doctor, that your best friend is not in a very good shape."

Shikamaru silently sighed.

"But we will do our best."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_"I want no tears."_

_Hinata blinked and turned to her brother, who gazed out of the window, sitting on his wheelchair. "Nani?" She asked._

_"You know what I mean." Neji said. "My time will come soon."_

_"W-what are you s-saying?! D-don't s-say such things!"_

_"Iie, Hinata." He told her. "When that time comes…"_

_She eyed him, feeling fear. He… was saying goodbye. It didn't feel good._

_"…I'll visit Mother." Neji continued. "I'll tell her everything that happened."_

_"N-nii-san…"_

_"I'll tell her that she'll soon be a grandmother." His voice was weak and almost hoarse._

_She gulped. **Was he saying that he wouldn't… **"D-demo—"_

_"Hinata… you should take care of yourself… and your niece or nephew." He continued to talk. "Hanabi said it before… it's in the human's nature to die. We cannot stop it. Death is inevitable. All you can do is to take care of yourself, live way longer than I would."_

_"Neji-nii…"_

"Nee-chan," Hanabi whispered to her ear. "Ino-san is outside."

"Hontou?" She stood up and headed out the room.

Yesterday, Shikamaru had called her to inform them that Neji collapsed in the farm. When they arrived, he wasn't there anymore, so was Ino. Naruto and Sakura told her about Neji. When they came there, it was all fine, he was almost stable, until one of his organs showed signs of failing. His kidneys. From thereon, Neji was living on dialysis.

Her father knew what was going on beyond his life support, but he wouldn't tell.

He wouldn't tell anyone.

"Ino-chan," Hinata gave the blonde an embrace.

"Hinata," She returned the embrace. "I didn't know—he was just there, he just left to get a drink then—"

"Shh… it's alright… it's alright…" She felt the warm tears of her brother's wife wet her sleeve. She didn't mind at all. "Don't cry, Ino-chan… he wouldn't… he wouldn't l-like it…"

"You're so strong!" She was hysterical. "I can't… it's so hard…"

"F-for… f-for your baby… Ino-chan…" She rubbed Ino's back. "A-ano… w-why don't y-you go inside? S-say hello to N-Neji-nii…"

_More like goodbye,_ "Aah…"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"We wouldn't know the exact time, Hyuuga-san." Tsunade, the CEO, explained to Hiashi. "We have done the best that we could. This is the best that we could."

"Yes." Hiashi nodded. It was that dreaded feeling again. This was exactly what he felt when his wife, Neji, Hinata and Hanabi's mother, passed away. It was unbearable.

It was just explained to him that Neji's minor shock less than 24 hours ago caused a major failure in his kidneys. It was so quick that there was no chance to provide him a kidney transplant. His waste products are being fixed temporarily by a dialysis machine. Later on, his lungs had given up, too. He was given a respirator, and a lot of other apparatuses were connected to his body.

It pained him to see his only son in that state.

Tsunade also said that they were only waiting for the machines to stop.

And that would be the end.

He wanted to kneel; beg and pray to the machines to never stop moving. But that would only make it a lot harder for Neji. It was life vs. pain, euthanasia vs. hope once more. Right now, he could only wish for one thing.

He could only wish for a miracle to happen.

_Just one._

**_Kami-sama…_**

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura, the pink-haired doctor, entered Tsunade's office. "Tsunade-sama! You have to come with me immediately! It is Hyuuga Neji!"

Hiashi immediately stood up. "What happened?"

"He… He's…"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Don't kill me xDDD. **

**…So are you excited for the ending? (a). Yes, I can't wait for it to finally end. (b). No, I don't want it to end! (c). Yes… and I hate your cliffhangers. (d). No, I'm dying to know the ending. (e). I'm hungry and I want to eat chocolate chip cookies straight out of the oven.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle; _**_Ch19_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

The raven haired man stepped out of his car and stood erect before closing the door behind him.

The house of the Hyuugas seemed a little bit crowded, with people going in and out, wearing black and sunglasses. Its atmosphere was even gloomier. He heard tears and cries coming from inside. Today isn't a very happy day for them. He thought for a while—_should he enter? Could he enter?_

Silently, he decided to not for the moment.

He looked around for his pale, white-eyed friend, and managed to put a smile on his face upon seeing her under the acacia tree. He willingly walked towards her.

Standing before her, he didn't say a word. He just waited for her to turn around and face him.

She was caught off guard upon seeing him. "N-nani?!"

He smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Hinata-chan?"

For a while, she just continued to stare at his features—his pale skin and raven hair—before she was able to smile. "Sai-kun,"

He sighed. "I've heard…"

She nodded. "Aah…" Hinata replied. She had dark rings under her eyes, and she seemed thinner than usual, but she didn't look very sad. "Neji-nii has l-left to stay with Mother."

"Where is his wife? And how's his baby?"

"Ano, Ino-chan is inside. Sh-she's almost eight m-months going."

"That's good."

"Why don't y-you go inside?"

"Only if you come with me,"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"WHAT?!" Tenten almost yelled. "Why?! Why aren't you coming?! That girl already dumped you, Shin! There's nothing else to be done in here!"

She had been waiting for quite a while for Shin to be "okay" before she would take him back to America for him to work, but Tenten was surprised to witness his very stubborn behavior. He refused to come with her and insisted on staying in Konoha.

"What else do you want? I thought you wanted to make your brother pay?! I thought you wanted to… to be successful?! Shin, Temari is going to kill me if you won't come back with me! She's—"

"Tenten, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" He asked, glaring at her. "I don't want to return to America."

"But—"

"I hate everything about that place. If you want to go back there so badly, then go."

"Shin!"

"Do you want me to kill you?"

His question took her by surprise. She fell silent, but she didn't back away. "F-fine," she said. "Kill me."

"You…"

"I'd rather be killed than see you waste your life! I'd rather die in your hands than in anyone else's." She said in a daring tone. "Go ahead. Kill me."

He eyed her in fury. Shin gulped before grabbing a glass and throwing it into her direction, but purposely made it miss by an inch or so. The glass ended up being broken on the wall behind her. But as he nearly expected it, she didn't budge. He turned around, gasping, as he sat down. "Why don't you just get lost?"

"Because you need me." She frankly told him. "And you know it. You can't even kill me right."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sai pressed the "close" button of the hospital elevator, and then the button for the 8th floor, where Hinata was for her checkup.

Yesterday, Neji's cremation was done, and his ashes were kept in an urn, before being kept in a high-class memorial home. He, along with the rest of the Hyuugas (which includes Ino) were the only ones wearing white, while the rest of the ones who attended wore black. Sai was relieved that Ino was calm throughout the process, and that Hinata seemed to have accepted his death already.

It was only him left mourning silently for his best friend.

Some weeks prior to his death, Sai looked for the best doctors in the world to, possibly, cure Neji. He found one whose expertise was in heart diseases. The doctor was still young, almost youthful, but has cured over three hundred patients with heart disorders. He even brought the doctor with him in Japan, only to find his best friend cold in a casket.

He blinked. The elevator stopped at the 7th floor. The door opened, and he was utterly shocked when he found the pink-haired doctor standing before him. She wasn't just familiar—she was someone who he knew by heart. It may have been _years_ but…

"Sakura,"

Even the doctor herself seemed shocked. She entered the elevator and pressed the close button before the 15th floor. The door came together, reflecting images of them both. He was still looking at her in disbelief, while she looked at his reflection. "Sai," she grinned. "It's been a while."

The elevator stopped at the 8th floor. He wasn't looking at her anymore, but he found himself frozen. Instead of going out, he pressed the close button and remained on his spot. "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere," she chuckled. "Wow, I can't believe it. What about you?"

His lips curved upward for a moment and he shrugged. "Everywhere, too, I guess."

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm going to visit my friend." He said. He looked at her reflection and noticed the diamond ring she wore. His face almost fell, but he reminded himself that she's a part of the past now.

_"Yeah… I kinda figured I didn't have a chance to find her. Lost-and-found stories are impossible. I'll just go on with my life, run my business… meet a new girl…" he smiled. "You're very lucky with Ino. She's a funny person."_

_"Is that all you're going to say?"_

_"No. Neji," he continued. "If ever you find her. Pink-haired… arrogant… y'know… don't bother tell me. I guess it's time to move on…"_

_"Hn," Neji smirked. "So you still think."_

_"Yeah," And they shared a laugh._

"Since when did you work here?"

"Hm… Less than a year,"

He smirked. "Uhm… so do you want to have lunch?"

She nodded. "Sure, I'll just handle some patients. You can visit your friend first. Let's have lunch in the French dining, that's in the ground floor. Have you seen that?"

"Yes, I did."

The elevator stopped at 15. The door opened, and slowly, their reflections vanished. "I'll see you later." She waved before leaving.

The door closed, and before he knew it, his reflection was alone again. He only wished that she wouldn't disappear like what happened before.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Shin!" Tenten barged into his bedroom. He was lying down, wide awake, while the television was on. "You'll never guess what I just found out."

He didn't reply.

"I found our friends from high school!" She said. "I'm starting to like this place, after all! Maybe we can stay here, like what you said yesterday." She continued. "I found Sai and Sakura, remember them? They were tight way back in high school. Remember? Sakura? She left suddenly and Sai was really devastated that time… I told them that you're here."

He still didn't say anything.

"Sai works in Italy now. He's a businessman if I'm not mistaken. Sakura is a doctor in the hospital, and she's engaged to some blond doctor, whatever his name is." She explained. "I'm going to visit Sakura tomorrow. I know you really didn't like her much in high school, but she's changed a lot. She's really cool now, Shin." She chuckled. "They were asking me questions like, 'hey, how's Uchiha?' and stuff. They really miss you."

"Tenten," he suddenly spoke.

"Yes?"

"Let's go back…" he said. "…to America."

Her eyes widened.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sai and Hinata said their silent prayers as they stood before Neji's grave. She offered him some sunflowers while he lit a candle, and they remained silent for some time.

_Neji,_ Sai thought. _I found her. _"Hinata-chan," Sai began. "I forgot to tell you that I brought a doctor with me."

She blinked in confusion.

"I was supposed to ask him to check on Neji demo…" he sighed.

She looked down.

"That's why I asked him to cure you."

"N-nani?!"

"Hinata-chan, you're one of my closest friends." He said. "I don't like losing friends." He chuckled. "It makes me hope ridiculously."

"Sai-kun…"

"He'll be coming here any minute now… I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. "I'm th-the one who's supposed to thank y-you, Sai-kun."

He chuckled yet again.

She blushed beneath her makeup.

"You know what, Hinata-chan," he started. "Lost-and-found stories _do_ happen."

Hinata blinked.

"When you find the person you've been looking for, take all chances." He continued. "Kami-sama wouldn't let you find someone who's been lost for nothing. There must be a reason for it, right?"

Little did he know how much effect it took on his companion. He was almost happy—he finally found Sakura. Even though he wasn't able to tell her what he feels, or how he _felt_ at least, he knows now why she left. Even though she brought her fiancé with her, at least it was all clear now. They even met a former classmate in their meal.

"Sai-san,"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"When you find the person you've been looking for, take all chances." He continued. "Kami-sama wouldn't let you find someone who's been lost for nothing. There must be a reason for it, right?" Sai looked down for some moments.

She knows what he said, but it wasn't enough for her to understand what she should do. Despite everything that happened, she still felt a lot for that boy who was her first friend, her first love. But she still can't conclude. He wasn't the only person she lost.

"Sai-san,"

The both of them turned around and met a tall, long-haired man.

Hinata's eyes widened.

He looked just like… him.

"Ah, Hinata-chan, this is Dr. Itachi Uchiha," Sai introduced. "Itachi-san, this is Hinata Hyuuga."

_It's him!_ "A-ah…"

"It's you." Itachi said. "My little brother's friend,"

Sai cocked an eyebrow. "You mean Sasuke-san?" He asked.

Hinata's mouth gaped. _He knows… ?!_

"Aah," Itachi nodded towards Sai. "Sasuke had a friend when he was in elementary. He kept a little picture of you both in front of our old house here when we lived in America."

_Nani?!_ "A-a—"

"We should bring this conversation to another place."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Shin had been… _normal._ He was quiet. He didn't talk nor move much. And he didn't want to get rid of her anymore. He was just… there. Usually thinking deeply as he lied down. She would feed him, he would eat. He wasn't as hard as she was used to. He was just normal.

She didn't want to stay in Konoha, but she wanted to stay beside him. She didn't want to leave him.

And it took her by surprise to hear what he had to say.

"Let's go back to America."

She couldn't say a word. It wasn't only that he wanted to leave this place—his homeland. It wasn't that he sparked a new topic. It wasn't that he didn't drive her away. It wasn't his gentle tone, either.

_Let's_

She swallowed—he wanted to leave… _with her._ He wanted to go back _with her._ He invited her, she didn't have to insist.

"What?" She smiled a little. "Are you sure?"

He turned around. That meant a 'yes.'

"Alright then…" she said. "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible,"

She grinned. "O-okay, I'll call the agency for our tickets… uhm…" she paused. "Shin… I almost forgot." She sat on the bed, but not beside him. "Uhm," she bit her lip. "When you told me the other day that you don't really want to model I… I called Temari."

He blinked, but didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry for assuming things." She apologized. "It didn't cross to me that you don't like what you're doing. And I tolerated your hatred towards your brother…" she sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"Is that all?" He asked dryly.

She gasped lightly. "You see, you also told me that you hate America."

"I don't care—"

"Wait, listen." She cut him. "Dad owns an… _unused_ house in Italy. We can stay there instead of America." She suggested. "Everyone knows you in America, and you won't be able to live peacefully. Europe is different—they wouldn't mind you there, Shin." She waited for a long while before he had something to say.

"Suit yourself,"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Ino-chan, this is a nice house…" Hanabi complimented.

The blonde-haired woman, whose stomach was already big, smiled. "Thank you."

Ino had moved into the house that she and Neji bought a little less than a month ago. It's not as big as the houses they were used to, but it can accommodate around two guests aside from three people. It was Mediterranean style—yellow and breezy, just how she liked it. The inside looked fresh, and there were flowers almost on every table.

The women stayed in the living room, with Hanabi sitting on the sofa and watching a teen flick, while Ino stood, gazed out the window, where she specifically placed a big garden. She imagined their child playing there, with them. She wanted them to have picnics, grill turkeys, eat salads, _everything._

She wanted them to come true.

Ino swallowed. A tear was jerking out of her eye.

_Neji,_ she thought, _I miss you._

And everything began to spin—

--darkness.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Shikamaru stepped on the brakes as the red light flicked on.

He sighed. Why did he suddenly leave his house? There was nowhere to go. Absolutely nowhere, for him at least.

The brunet reached his pocket and grabbed his phone. He knew very well that Ino was devastated, even though she wouldn't show it. He sighed, not knowing why he still hasn't forgotten her. He hated himself for that. He hated himself for loving her, but Neji's death gave him a bit of hope.

He knew it was utterly wrong—but that was how he felt.

He dialed Ino's number, hoping she forgave him already, and wondering why he still thought of her.

Maybe hearing her voice would explain everything.

"Hello—"

"Shikamaru-san?!" It was a screech that greeted him.

_It's not…_ "Who is th—"

"Shikamaru-san please come over here! Ino-chan suddenly collapsed—I don't know what to do! I'm alone and I'm—"

"_WHAT?!_" He lost his composure for a second. No, for two seconds.

"Please help me! I don't know what to do!"

"Where are you?"

"We're at her house—the new one."

He gritted his teeth. He knows that place. "Call the ambulance, are you listening?"

The voice of the girl suddenly cracked—she was crying. "Blood!"

Shikamaru hung up and got out of the traffic, even though the red light was still on. He dodged a couple of cars and drove as fast as he could while he dialed the hospital.

_Hang in there…_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Hinata?"

The pale lady stood close behind Kiba. He was holding his dog, Akamaru. "Kiba-kun," she said.

Sai's words took a grave effect on her. She was caught regretting everything she did. She has to save him. What was she thinking?! She left Sasuke because she wanted to save him… and then she was about to break Kiba. She felt so selfish. Kiba is more than just her best friend.

"G-gomen," she bowed. It was a lot harder than she imagined.

He blinked. "What are you talking about? And aren't you supposed to rest?"

She shook her head. "I-iie… K-Kiba-kun…" she looked down, ashamed. "I…" Hinata bit her lip. "I… c-can't marry y-you."

His eyes widened in shock.

"G-gomen!" She bowed lower. "I… I… c-can't."

"B-but why?" He had to ask.

She swallowed. "I… d-don't want to hurt y-you, Kiba-kun."

He may have said that it was alright, but _it wasn't._ He was always there for her, and she felt like she was only using him. It was worse than cheating on him. It was unforgivable. "Hinata…"

"I… d-don't want to s-stop you f-from running your life…" she told him. "Th-there is someone out there f-for you… and… I'm… s-stopping you f-from meeting her…" she continued. "Y-you're a great p-person… and… you d-deserve someone better than m-me."

She couldn't look at him at all. It was only when he embraced her that she realized that he wasn't at all angry. "It's alright." He said. "I understand."

A smile formed on her face. "Gomen!"

He shook his head. "It's okay…" he told her painfully. "I told you… I will do anything that you want."

"Kiba-kun," she felt the tears roll down her face. He was kind. _Too_ kind. "Arigato,"

"Hinata," She felt his tears wet the back of her shirt. "Live," he said weakly. "Live for me."

She smiled and nodded.

The moment was ruined when Hinata's phone beeped. They separated from each other, wiped their tears and turned around.

"H-Hanabi?" She said to the receiver.

"Hinata-neechan, you have to come here!" Said Hanabi's shaky voice.

"A-are you crying?! What's th-the matter?! W-where are you?!"

"I'm in the hospital!"

Lightning struck her. _The hospital?_ "B-but why?! What happened?! W-where's father?!"

"It's not Old Man." Hanabi said. "It's Ino-chan."

She swallowed. "What happened?! Is she—is she alright?!"

"She is," Hanabi said. "But… she got a miscarriage!"

Hinata dropped her phone.

The child, she knew very well, was one thing that Neji left Ino to live for. May it be a he or a she… she knew that Ino was _pretending_ to be strong for their child. It was the only thing she got her strength from.

_Kami-sama…_

First was Tenten. Then it was Sasuke. Then it was Neji. Then it was Kiba. Now… Ino?

She crouched, feeling the immense pain in her chest. She struggled to catch air.

_…have you forgotten about us?_

"Hinata!" She heard Kiba scream her name.

She was conscious. In fact, she heard everything. She saw everything. She even felt everything. But she couldn't speak. She couldn't say _anything. _She was too amused of the happenings, the _stress_ it caused her. It was unimaginable, as if she had done something wrong. She thought; and couldn't remember anything that she did so wrong.

Was it disobeying her father with the field trip?

Was it letting other girls eat her food while she at Sasuke's?

Was it driving without license some months ago?

Was it not telling Sasuke about her illness?

Was it because she used Kiba?

_But other people did way more than that!_ Her mind yelled. _Why do I, of all people, have to feel this brutality?!_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Tenten sighed as she stood on the waiting area in the hospital's ER. Shin refused to come with her to visit Sakura. She suddenly felt like talking to her, telling her everything that happened between herself and Shin. Her doctor friend was currently doing a speedy operation, and is expected to be back in any minute.

She absently smiled. _Nothing can keep them apart this time._

She looked around, familiarizing herself with almost anything that would catch her eye. She found a painting of a woman on the wall. She had blonde hair and looked very beautiful. The painter identified her as Dr. Tsunade, the hospital's CEO.

It wasn't until she heard wheels rolling down the hall when she looked away from the painting.

She turned around and found nurses and a familiar brunet pushing a patient, who lied on a bed, as fast as they could. She sighed and looked away, thought that maybe she would say her prayers some other time. Then her eyes widened the nanosecond after. She quickly looked back and found the patient, who had an oxygen mask on, with her eyes open.

She couldn't be mistaken.

_Those pale white orbs…_

_They could only be…_

Tenten followed the running people with her eyes. They have entered the room that was off-limits to civilians like her, leaving the brunet outside.

_…Hyuuga Hinata?_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. What about you ?**

**I was planning to set the finale of this fic on its first birthday. It's still possible, but that'd be very, very hard on my part. I'll still try, anyway.**

**Sorry for the late update. School started. My brain melted. And the internet connection got lost. It's simply the worst week of my life so far.**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle;_**_Ch20_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_That was her._

_There was no doubt about it._

"Tenten?" The pink-haired doctor approached the brunette. "Is that you?"

She looked around to find Sakura. "Ah—Sakura! It's you!" She gave her old friend a hug. "Uhm, where's your fiancé?"

"He has an emergency case." Sakura said. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"He's… he's at home." Tenten replied. "Probably packing up. We're leaving for Italy tomorrow. Let's have lunch?"

"Actually, I can't." The doctor told her frankly. "The emergency cases today are quite high, I have to stay in my office to make sure we check on all patients. But we can eat there. Naruto knows this ramen shop nearby, we can ask for a delivery. It's really good."

Tenten nodded. "Alright," then before they walked into the elevator, she glanced at the familiar brunet. He sat on the hospital bench, seemingly stressed.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**--

Sasuke dropped placed his toothbrush inside his last luggage before zipping it up and locking it.

He looked around—perhaps for the last time—his temporary house. It wasn't as messy as it was days ago. They packed everything that they own, and threw everything they didn't need. One thing that caught his eye, though, was the potted sunflower that stood idly near the window.

It was the one that Tenten gave him, replacing the one she broke.

The one that Hinata gave him.

He absently stood up from his place and walked towards the plant. It was a wonder why nobody noticed it for such a long time.

Before he was even any nearer to it, he halted.

The flower was dry and wilted.

It was _dead._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**--

"So Sasuke-kun hasn't changed a lot has he?" Sakura asked her. The brunette nodded. "I remember, that time I was so addicted to him. He was really, really handsome back then, and he had a lot of girls that wail every time he passed by."

Tenten nodded.

"But because of you, we weren't even able to touch the tip of his fingernails. Nobody held a candle against you then!"

She chuckled. "Oh, come on. That was before."

"It still seems that way right now. You're still rich and you're pretty famous, too."

"Well, I'm not a doctor. And I wasn't very intelligent back then." She sighed. "If it weren't for my dad's companies I wouldn't be able to earn a penny."

"Still," Sakura insisted. "You've found everything that you need since high school. How cool is that? You had a life before you. You even had your soul mate at that poor age! Everything was set for you, Tenten." She sighed teasingly. "I was so jealous of you." She laughed. "Perhaps I still am."

"But you have Naruto-kun now." She reminded. "And you had Sai then,"

"Meh," She shook her head. "You know he really looks a lot like Sasuke-kun, and he sounds like him too." Sakura rested her head on the backrest of her dark brown couch. "Honestly, I befriended him because of that. He reminded me of Sasuke-kun, and since I was crazy about him, I went out with him."

"Sai was crazy about you, too."

"That's why I felt really guilty by the end of it. I figured that I was only… kinda using him, and I couldn't see him as… _him_. When he told me how he felt, I felt like the world's biggest jerk. I couldn't face him at all."

"So that's why you left?"

"No." She shook her head. "I received a sponsorship from a relatively _wealthy_ company to study in Harvard… that time my parents were having doubts about it. The company was a big law firm, but I wasn't interested in law at all."

"But still—Harvard, you're really a smartass, you…" Tenten teased her.

Sakura chuckled. "So they decided to pay for the expenses, counted that I'd have a good job there, instead of me being sponsored by a law firm. I couldn't say no at all. That would be just plain stupid."

"I know right?"

"So I left without telling him." Sakura summed up. "Coz I didn't have the face to show him."

"Well, I wasn't exactly close to Sai, but he was pretty devastated, like he's lost his wife or something."

"Wife?" Sakura giggled. "He's not even married yet."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "He didn't know you're just using him—nobody did."

"Still, it's just different." She said before something in her pocket beeped. Sakura got a small beeper-like device and immediately stood up. "I have to go—my client's father is here. He's pretty strict, but poor guy. Two of his close relatives were rushed to the ER today."

"Oh, but what about that ramen…?"

"Right," Sakura recalled as she wore her white uniform. "Just wait for it here—I'll be back as soon as I can."

She agreed. The pink-haired doctor left.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Doctor?" Kiba crossed his fingers as a blond haired doctor exited the room where Hinata was brought into. "Doctor, how is she?"

"Are you her relative? Friend? Boyfriend? But not likely…"

Kiba blinked. "I'm her friend. We're co-workers."

"Oh, I see, I see… I'm Doctor Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?"

Kiba sighed exasperatedly. "Kiba. How is she?"

"Kiba, she's stable now. What happened to her was just a minor shock. It's a good thing you brought her here quickly. If you came in any longer, it would've been worse—but we could've done something about it as well."

"How is her overall condition? Her… her life span? How is she?"

"She's still under observation, Kiba. But I can tell you that every single shock, or every time she collapses isn't very good for her. In her previous records, I found that she worked in a farm. Did she stop already?"

The brunet nodded.

"Well, that sucks. Working isn't advised for people with illnesses like hers, but she could use some fresh air. The city air is polluted—it's very bad for her and for everyone, in that case."

"Kiba-san! Kiba-san!" A white-eyed girl rushed towards the brunet. It was Hanabi, unmistakably. She stopped right in front of them to catch some air before she faced them. "Where's Neechan?!"

"Oh, Hanabi-chan is that you?" Naruto asked. "Your sister's alright now. But she has to be confined."

Hanabi bit her lip. "Damn it, this is my fault! How much stupider could I get?"

"You surprised her a lot, Hanabi." Kiba frankly told her. "She… wasn't ready to hear some bad news."

"Is she conscious now?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Old Man is talking to Dr. Haruno…" she said. "There's some more news that she has to hear—"

"Sakura-chan? But I thought she had a guest? Where is she?"

"In Ino-chan's room… 405."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"She never told you?"

Hiashi shook his head. "Perhaps I was far too busy to attend to her, or to anyone at that." He told her. "Ino never once mentioned to anyone that she carried twins. She never told anyone about her child's gender, etcetera."

"The element of surprise, I guess." Sakura concluded.

"So what exactly happened? Would you please explain it to me?"

The pink-haired doctor eyed the blonde lady who solemnly slept on her bed. Her stomach was now flat, and her hair was fixed behind her. She was utmost safe and would wake up any time soon. "She suffered a miscarriage, Hyuuga-san." Sakura started. "Technically, that's what happened. Ino-san is eight months pregnant, and the babies were almost fully developed. However, _almost_ isn't enough."

Hiashi nodded in contemplation.

"One of the fetuses didn't survive due to lack of oxygen." She continued. "Nevertheless, she is still very lucky to have the other one survive."

"Where is he?" He assumed his grandchild to be a boy.

"He's in the ICU, Hyuuga-san. It'd take some weeks before the baby can be taken out of the Intensive Care Unit."

For the first time since he could remember, the white-eyed man smiled. _A boy._

"She carried identical twins, based on physical appearance alone, but let's not dwell on that matter anymore. What's important is that your grandchild is alive. He is healthy. He is _very_ healthy, in fact. Ino-chan knew how to take good care of herself, despite of what happened to Neji-kun."

"Aah," Hiashi looked at Ino, then back at Sakura. "I shall visit my daughter now. Thank you very much, Doctor."

She smiled. This was the best part of her profession. "You're very welcome."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Right after Sakura left the room, Tenten immediately looked around.

_Was that really…_

She stood up and went over to the big green drawer that stayed beside Sakura's desk. She opened it and browsed through the "H" files to search for the white-eyed lady.

She blinked. Bingo.

_HYUUGA, Hinata_

But before she laid her hands on it, somebody knocked on the door. She quickly stood up and retracted herself from the drawer to open the door. She composed herself before opening it.

Much to her relief, it was only the delivery boy. "Uhm… Doctor Haruno Sakura?"

Tenten nodded. "How much will those be?"

"Thirty, plus the delivery fee… so thirty-three bucks all in all, Doctor,"

"Aah," Tenten grabbed her wallet and gave the boy her payment. "Keep the change, please."

He nodded and gave her a paperbag. "It's still hot. Please be cautious."

"Thanks," She waved and closed the door before putting the paperbag on the coffee table. Tenten quickly ran back to check Hyuuga Hinata's files.

And she couldn't believe what she read.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Hinata," Kiba spoke to girl who was sound asleep. Apparatuses were on her—including an oxygen mask. A while ago, Hiashi and Hanabi were there. He told them about the canceled plans. "You have a nephew now." He continued. "He's in the ICU. So you better wake up."

Of course, there was no response.

"Your father… and sister… they're having a hard time," he shared, "having three relatives scattered in the hospital… as _patients._ If I were them, I don't know if I should be happy or sad. Happy for the baby and yours and Ino-san's safety," he continued, "but sad for…"

The brunet paused. _What was_ he sad for anyway?

"…of course, _that._"

The supposed wedding.

"But don't worry. It's okay. I'm not mad at you, Hinata." He gritted his teeth and allowed himself to hold her hand. "But I will if you don't wake up any sooner. I swear if you…" he lightly gasped. "…don't go, okay? Not yet."

Hinata didn't budge.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Is she awake now?" Sai asked Kiba, who just left Hinata's room. "How is she?"

"She's alright…" Kiba replied with a faint smile. "Not yet awake, though. Good thing you're here, I was about to go to get something that I forgot to give her." They both turned to the door. "She would need some company."

"Yes." The raven-haired man agreed. "Actually, I _did_ bring some company. Talked to the CEO and some doctors—they all agreed to this idea." He said. "And I've talked to Hinata-chan about it, too." He looked down.

Kiba cleared his throat. It was a rather awkward moment. "Uh… so I guess I'll go now."

Sai only gave him an indifferent smile before entering Hinata's room. He closed the door behind him and stared at the unconscious girl that lied on the bed. She seemed so calm, so serene. Yet something was missing.

"Itachi-san will take care of you. I hope you don't mind." He muttered, not going close to her.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Tsunade pushed her back on the backrest of her chair. The day had been rough, and it was just about to get a bit smoother.

Uchiha Itachi, a well-known professional in her field, was there in her hospital. He volunteered to help out with a couple of patients—including Hyuuga Hinata.

"Her condition is stable now." Itachi told her. "I'm expecting her to wake up soon. I'll come back to check on her."

"Thank you. Thank you very much indeed, Uchiha-san. It's an honor to have you here." She said.

On the other side of the room stood Naruto and Sakura. She was smiling, patiently listening to their conversation, and appreciating Itachi's presence—especially at this critical moment. The blond, on the other hand, was the contrast. He fidgeted and sighed a lot.

"Naruto!" She nudged him. "Don't be rude."

"Hmph!" He scowled. "Who is he anyway, getting all that V.I.P. treatment?"

"Don't be stupid, he's Uchiha Itachi. Every other doctor in the world knows him." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, I don't." He insisted.

"He's a well-known heart surgeon. Graduating at a very young age. He got the highest rank of their batch—that's how great he is."

"Tsch," he spat. "Oi, Tsunade-baba, we can take care of the patients here ourselves—you don't need to hire some… weird-looking people in this hospital anymore." He said.

Tsunade felt her vein pop.

"It's okay." Itachi said monotonously. "I have to go now."

"Yea, yea, whatever."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

He was her knight-in-shining armor. That man who unlocked the door that broke her free—literally. He saved her from bullies, from being sick, from rapists, from being alone… He was the one there for her every time she needed him.

He knew just when to come, and they were perfect for each other. So perfect, yet so forbidden.

She wasn't, at all, afraid to leave him. She wasn't frightened of bullies, sicknesses, rapists and loneliness anymore. She wasn't afraid of death.

She was just scared to hurt him. So scared to give him pain. So scared that she needed him.

Today.

She wished he was there with her, beside her. She wanted him to take care of her even though she was asleep, that perhaps he was watching, worrying how she was doing, watching her dream about him. She wanted to hear him talk, maybe even sing or hum. She wished she could hold his hand everyday, fingers intertwined, as they walked barefoot on the sandy beach.

She saw them watching the sunset on a hammock. He drew her using his pencil, and she wanted to see how he saw her.

Was she beautiful to him?

Whatever. Whatever he draws will always, _always_ be beautiful to her—even if it was _her._

She wished to see his face that would save her from darkness, or even from the light that wanted to devour her.

_"If anything happens… just call my name."_

Right… his name. His voice lingered as she remembered… that perfect being's name.

_"I'm Sasuke."_

She felt her heart beat after years of stopping.

"Sasuke…"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Slowly, she felt her breathing. Hinata, then felt her eyelids open. She felt her body. She was awake.

Yet, somehow, she couldn't control what came out of her lips. "Sasuke," she heard her voice. "Sasu…ke,"

"Hinata?"

Quickly, she turned her head to where the voice came from. The brunet smiled at her, relieved. She thought her heart fell, yet it didn't. It was him, still. She wasn't tired of Kiba. She liked Kiba.

But why was he always around?

Why can't she have what she wanted?

Where _is_ he?

"K-Kiba-kun…" she managed to say.

"Hinata, finally!" His grin widened, then he sighed. "You… you fainted after a call from Hanabi."

She suddenly remembered. _Ino-chan._ "How is—"

"You're an auntie now, Hinata." He said. "Ino-chan carried twins all along. One of them survived, and is very, very healthy." Kiba smiled, tried to divert her focus on the bright side of the issue. "She has a son."

Hinata smiled. Ino-chan is alive, and she has a baby! Neji-niisan would be very happy, if he were still here.

"Your father named him, since Ino-chan wasn't conscious that time. He's Tomosuke." Kiba said jollily. "Tomo means 'a twin'. Ino-san said she wants him to be called Tomo." He giggled.

"Have you seen him?" She smiled. The topic of babies is always something that made everyone happy. "H-how is he?"

"He's really healthy." Kiba winked. "Looks a lot like your brother… he got his eyes and hair. And skin tone too,"

"D-do you think I c-can see him?"

"You have to rest, Hinata." He told her sternly. "When you're better, then you will."

She smiled. "H-hai," Then she noticed a rectangular object wrapped in white cloth. Without even thinking, she put her hands on it, and put it on her lap. Out of the blue, she began unwrapping it.

Kiba opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

She froze, yet felt nothing once she saw what was inside.

It was herself.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_I don't want to hurt him more._

Tenten conquered the hallway which seemed forever to take. Once she learned about Hyuuga Hinata's sickness, she felt a pang on herself—what was she doing?! She attacked an ill lady all along!

She quickly left the hospital.

_Shin will forget her sooner or later. I just have to help him._

She stood in front of Shin's door.

_He's lost so much already!_

She bit her lip as she turned the knob.

_I have to…_

The moment she entered, she found one thing: luggage. It was Shin's, unmistakably.

"I've packed my things." She heard him say from somewhere inside. He was sitting on his couch, watching TV—something he _rarely_ does. In fact, him doing the talking is something he _doesn't_ do at all. He stood up and walked towards her—again, something that she never saw him do. "You and I will leave tomorrow."

She nodded. "Y-yea, that's right." Then felt the urge to embrace him.

He didn't react at all.

"Forget about her." She told him. "Forget about Hyuuga Hinata."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**I'll do my best to update ASAP. Hopefully next week. School just started and I'm dying.**

**Thank you for reading. Please do review. That's very much appreciated.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hey guys ! I _finally_ found the time to update—I'm soooo happy ! :D School's being difficult.**

**THIS IS REVISED****. There are more details, so if you've read the older version, please do read this one, too. They're not different but I think this is better… xD So yea.**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle; _**_Ch21_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

The room fell even more silent as Tenten hugged Sasuke lonely.

He did not react nor reply to what she just said.

She chuckled. "Demo," he heard her sniff, "you wouldn't do that… would you?" She asked him, biting her lip. "You… may fall in love with me, but you'll never ever forget her, right?" The brunette buried her face on his shoulders, and he felt his sleeves get wet. It was still as silent, yet she knew that he was asking her what she meant. "I… tried to help you."

"Why don't you go straight to the point?"

"Because…"

"…"

"…this is the last time that I'd ever be able to do this." She admitted. Her arms clung around him—they didn't want to let go of him any soon.

"Is it?" His voice was as reluctant as ever.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You… you won't come with me to Italy. You _can't._"

"I c—"

"I won't let you. Because it'd kill me," She said, remembering Sakura's words. "I'm sure I never used you… and… but… maybe I was insecure, but…" she looked for the words to say, but couldn't find any. She sighed. "Shikamaru… he said that what I feel isn't love."

He remained frozen.

"But if this isn't love… then what is it?"

Shikamaru's voice loomed in her head. _"That must only be greed."_

Her feet started to feel cold. This was it. She had to unleash him. She had to help him. All those times, everyone thought she was being selfish. That she was only thinking of herself, not knowing that he was the _one_ person she ever thought about. She loved too much—and it was her biggest problem.

She _thought_ she hated Hyuuga Hinata, but she didn't. She only loved Sasuke, but never hated Hinata, or anyone at that. And because of that love, she couldn't let herself fall behind. She wanted Sasuke to feel that she cared, that she was there.

He made her happy the moment she met him.

Since that rough day in high school, it was his face that she ever noticed.

And even though everything that she needed and wanted was given to her—she had a happy family, a wealthy life and a pretty face—she felt that she was incomplete whenever he was incomplete. Which was all the time, especially since his family was killed.

Tenten willingly gave everything that she could give him, without expecting anything in return but mutual love. That wouldn't happen. It never happened. He had always, _always_ been lonely and distant, yet she loved him still. And he wanted to change him.

Sasuke meeting Hyuuga Hinata once more made him all different. He was unusually happy, which made her even happier. It only saddened her that his reason for changing wasn't her.

And if she herself took his happiness away from him, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She took her away once, bringing him to Italy would mean twice, and when and if she would get killed with her sickness would mean three times. _She herself,_ and not Hinata, would kill Sasuke.

She was fed up with eating her own words.

"Stay here, Shin." She shook her head. "No, _Sasuke._"

"You're not making sense."

"Don't go with me to Italy." She said. "I once claimed that I knew you better off than anyone living in this world…" she continued. "I want… to still be that person. Or at least one of the people who know you most. And I know that your happiness is here—not anywhere else."

"So what? Everything I can be _happy_ for are all gone, Tenten."

She felt her heart sink. He didn't even consider her. Tenten sighed and slowly, and painfully, put her arms away from his body. She swallowed, then stepped away from him, managing to look up to his perfect face. "Sasuke, go to the hospital." She told him. "Room 203,"

"What is this about now?"

"We're over, Sasuke, whether you like it or not." She said. "Somebody else is waiting for you."

He eyed her with anxiety.

"She's… the same person who you've been waiting for."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Kiba was considerably amused once he saw what was inside the wrapper. It was Hinata's painting. She was smiling innocently as fireflies—or sparkling creatures—surrounded her. It was so beautiful that it almost looked real. Everything was perfect, even the glow of her skin was just right. However, what he thought of wasn't just how amazing it was, but rather…

_That model drew that?_

He caught a smile flicker on Hinata's pale lips.

"A-ano, I don't think I should've brought that here. I'm sorry for being stupid." He apologized, scratching the back of his head.

She shook her head. "Iie, Kiba-kun, i-it's not a pr-problem." She continued to stare at herself.

It was only then when Kiba realized how much Sasuke made Hinata happy. Something he wasn't, and couldn't ever do. Perhaps she wasn't all tears when she was with him—and the smiles clearly compensated the pains she had been through. Maybe his mere saying of her name made her happy. Maybe… she felt how he felt whenever he was with her.

_Maybe they are meant to be._

"Hinata…"

"S-Sasuke is a v-very good artist, isn't h-he?" She muttered.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

The pale girl smiled as she saw her portrait.

_Maybe…_ she thought, _this is my dream._

Unlike most people who wake up, Hinata clearly remembers whatever she had dreamt about. And it wasn't the fact that she was able to see her portrait, which he painted himself, that made her happy. It was that… perhaps…

…he found her again.

And instead of feeling pain or regret when she saw his painting, she felt no hurt at all. Remembering him wasn't painful anymore. Maybe that was because she called his name, and somehow he came to ease the pain.

_Maybe…_

"Ano, Hinata, you should get some more rest." Kiba told her. "You want to see your nephew soon, right?"

She grinned. That was another good thing; her nephew. "H-hai," she embraced the portrait and lied down. "K-Kiba-kun, are y-you going anywhere?"

He nodded. "I have work today, Hinata." He said. "Oh, by the way, a new doctor is taking care of you. Someone… who I don't know. Your other friend volunteered him, I think. He seems pretty good. You… had a respirator on but it was removed already. He said you're ready to leave the hospital once your pulse rate is… _very_ stable, which is soon. Maybe two days from now,"

She smiled. There were so many things to be happy about now. "Th-that's g-good…"

"Aah, so rest. If you want anything just press the nurse button, okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Ino stared at the lone infant inside the incubator. It gave her a… _weird_ but joyful feeling, staring at her _son_ who slept so peacefully inside. He was alive—and he was healthy. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Mrs. Hyuuga," came in a male voice.

The blonde turned around and met her late husband's best friend, Sai. He wore a jolly smile on his face as he walked closer to the mother and child. "Hello, Sai. How are you?" She asked with a hoarse voice. She was exhausted from sleeping, ironic it may sound.

"I'm great." Sai replied, then he eyed the infant. "Wow, Ino-san. He seems very healthy, doesn't he?"

"Aah," she replied with a smile. "He is."

Tono's fingers twitched, and the two adults smiled in amusement.

There was a comfortable silence between them when Sai popped a question. "May I know your plans, Ino?"

"Well," she sighed, "I'm planning… to take a break for a while, travel with Tono." She told him. "My parents called from New York and they heard about the news from Shika's family. I'll most probably head there, but my mind's not very clear right now."

He nodded in understanding. "Mrs. Hyuuga, if you need my help, don't be shy at all. I'll do everything that I can for you and your little one."

She smiled. "Thanks,"

"By the way, have you heard about Hinata-chan?"

"No, why?" She asked. "What about Hinata?"

"She's in the hospital too."

Her eyebrows met. "She _is?_ Why? Since when? Oh my… how is she?!"

"She's stable now. I brought me with me a super specialist from Italy." He told her. "She came here same day as you did. I heard because she got stressed, but at least now she's fine. She's in room 203."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke felt a little uncomfortable as he walked towards room 203.

For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this. Tenten wasn't the type who gave up—no matter how hard the situation was. She would do _everything_ to get him. Maybe this was another one of her plans.

He stopped briefly before noticing the name plate on the side of the door, and he could've sworn, his knees weakened.

_HYUUGA, Hinata_

_Dr. Uchiha Itachi_

And he wasn't quite sure if it was because of Hinata being in the hospital, for a reason that he is yet to know, or because Itachi was there. Or maybe it was the fact that Itachi is Hinata's doctor. Maybe all. He couldn't pinpoint which.

_Itachi,_ he remembered. That man who left home so suddenly, not giving his parents a single call. Nobody knew where he was at all, until recently when Sasuke became Shin. Itachi… he didn't even return when their parents died. Once he left he never gave a sign that he still remembered them. He turned his back to the people who raised him.

He was a traitor.

But _Hinata._ She… was a whole new different topic. He hadn't seen her in days, or even weeks. There was an urge within him—he _missed_ her so badly, even if she rejected him, even if she hurt him, his pride, as a man.

He still loved her.

_He still…_

Absently, his left hand grasped the doorknob and silently pushed it. From the small creak between the door and the wall, he heard murmurs.

"H-hai,"

He froze. _Her voice._

"I also came here to drop something by… Neji, he left this and mentioned that it was yours. I have to return it, right?" Asked a feminine voice.

"Aah," was Hinata's reply.

"Lie down, Hinata. Rest."

The door's opening wasn't wide enough for him to see what was going on inside, but even if it was, he knew he didn't have the strength to look inside. _Why was she there?_ Could it be that it concerned him? Her voice sounded weaker and paler than the last time he's heard it. He felt his mind swirl with lots of thoughts—yet he couldn't name any of them.

He looked down and remembered what they have done.

What if… nothing bad ever happened? They would be together right now, perhaps in the farm planting sunflowers… taking a walk in the beach… maybe even go back to their old school. Those things never sounded so… _appealing_ to him, until now, at least.

Now that he has lost her.

He still couldn't accept it—he couldn't admit it.

He… wanted her.

He wanted to be with her… _forever._

He wanted her _now._

But she wasn't his anymore.

It was a familiar numb feeling—floating, for a bad reason, as if he were out of this world.

_Right._

He felt it when the massacre took place.

Sasuke's dry mouth opened, but nothing came out. From the corner of his eye, he found two doctors walking towards the elevator.

"Sakura-chan, let's eat in that ramen store I talked to you about!" Came in a brash voice from afar. "My treat—I promise."

"I have shift in five minutes." Said the lady doctor.

The elevator door opened—Sasuke, without even thinking, dashed into them and crashed inside the elevator. The looks on their faces were shocked and amused, and he later recognized the pink-haired doctor as someone from high school.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you?"

He eyed her.

"It's me, Sakura—remember? Are you with Tenten?" She asked.

He ignored her. "The patient in room 203," he turned his eyes to the blond doctor. The door behind them had closed. "What is she doing there?" He turned to Sakura. "Is she sick?" His face was serious, and there was no sign of anything but that.

Sakura lightly groaned. "I'm sorry, but we can't tell you anything, as requested by the patient's family. And it's against the rules,"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Tell. Me. Now."

The elevator halted. Naruto quickly stood before Sakura, facing Sasuke with an angry face.

"Naruto, don't." She told him, immovable. "Now's not the time for this."

The blond didn't listen. He only eyed Sasuke in disgust.

"Tell me." Sasuke repeated, clenching his fist as he lost his cool. "I said tell me now!" He nearly yelled, then came his fist landing on Naruto's left cheek. Sakura was shocked, and immediately rushed to Naruto's aid.

"Iie," the blond stopped her. "Go, Sakura-chan."

"Stop this you two, we're in the hospital! Sasuke-kun—"

"You have a patient waiting, Sakura-chan." Naruto said sternly, not even looking like he was affected. "Go, I'll follow right after this."

She slowly complied and left the elevator.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

The Hyuuga lady barely sat up the moment she saw Ino enter her room.

"I-Ino-chan!" Her face immediately brightened up.

The blonde who walked to her wore an equally bright smile. "Hinata-chan, how are you? Are you feeling well?" She asked, placing the basket of fruits on the table, and the bouquet of flowers on the side desk. "I bought you some gifts."

"A-arigato!" She thanked her, voice hoarse. The sunflowers looked very nice, almost as nice as the ones in the farm. Maybe Ino bought them from the flower store nearby. "A-ano…" One person was on her mind: Tono.

The blonde immediately got that. "Tono is still in an incubator, he'd be out in… a week or so, Hinata-chan." She told her cheerily. "He's a very healthy baby, I'm really glad. And I bet he wants to see you too."

Hinata blushed.

"By the way, Hinata-chan, how are you doing?"

"I-I'm fine, th-thanks." She told her.

"Do you know when you're going to be released?"

She shook her head.

"Well you ought to get outta here fast, Hinata. Tono and I are leaving soon." Ino said as Hinata's face fell. "We're going to New York for a while, since my parents live there and they want to see him."

"D-demo… when w-will you be back?"

"I don't know yet." She frowned, then she noticed the portrait that Hinata held. Ino's frown was replaced by a smile. "That's so pretty. Almost as pretty as you, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed. "I-Iie… th-that's w-way better th-than me…"

Ino chuckled. "Wow… who made this?"

Hinata paused. _Who made it?_

"You must be of great value to him or her…" she thought out loud. "This is a masterpiece."

Hinata looked down, glad that she wasn't feeling anything… _bad._ Unlike before. She had to wonder why, but for now, she cherished the moment, as if she had never lost anything at all. "H-hai…"

"I also came here to drop something by… Neji, he left this and mentioned that it was yours. I have to return it, right?" Ino handed Hinata a neatly folded dark-colored old jacket.

Hinata smiled. That had been with her for ten years.

_More_ than ten years.

"Aah,"

"Lie down, Hinata. Rest." Ino told her. "I'll be going now. I'll return and try to bring Tono, too."

She couldn't help but smile.

"Sleep, okay? You have to get out of that bed soon."

"Th-thanks, Ino-chan."

The blonde winked. "I'll go now, okay? Bye."

"B-bye…" She exhaled and then closed her eyes.

_Something good may be on its way now…_

_…hopefully._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Sasuke," Naruto roughly said.

Sasuke didn't respond.

"I know you not because Sakura-chan called you awhile ago." The blond added. They eyed each other for a while. Naruto barely noticed his striking resemblance to the Uchiha doctor. "I know you because I hear your name every time Hinata-chan sleeps."

The raven haired man's expression looked angrier.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto started. "She has a severe congenital heart disease."

Sasuke's didn't faze.

"And only has four months to live,"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"She has severe congenital heart disease."

The raven haired man swallowed hard, trying to keep his composure.

But he felt his veins close, for some reason.

"And only has four months to live."

The Uchiha felt his clenched fists soften, and later on his entire body was shaking. _Four months?_ As if. Was this another one of Tenten's mischievous tricks on him? Did she do this so that he'd hate Hinata? He thought of every possible reason for the ridicule, but to no use. He only felt himself grow colder and colder, and later on he felt that floaty feeling once more.

_Hinata will die._

He tried hard to breathe normally, to no success.

_Hinata will die._

_And all he did was hurt her._

_No,_ he thought. He was so sure he didn't just hurt her. He was so sure he didn't just make her cry. He loved her. He wanted to marry her—and still does. He painted her, he cooked for her, even though she probably never saw those, and maybe never will.

_Hinata will die._

He knew for a fact that he has made her smile.

_…four months._

But she couldn't—she could break up with him, she could marry Kiba but she couldn't die!

Her happy, cheerful, yet shy and innocent nature, being blown by the wind, later on fading away. He could only try to reach her. He didn't want her to die and leave him even more. Not when everyone else did. Not _ever._

_But if ever she must…_

He didn't want her to wilt like a flower.

_…he would die as well._

For she was her life.

She was his firefly.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Don't talk shit."

"I don't. I'm a doctor." Naruto told him.

"You're not going to make me laugh with this."

"I'm not planning to make you laugh at all."

Another punch landed on Naruto's left cheek.

"She's been sick her entire life and then she found you." He told Sasuke. "All you can do is be a fucking jerk. She's out there in 203 and you're in here being a pathetic guy who's trying to beat me up. You don't deserve Hinata-chan at all."

"Shut the fuck up. Don't talk like you know everything."

"I'm hell sure I don't. But you act like you're more ignorant than I am."

Another punch. "I don't believe you, dumbass."

The elevator stopped. Naruto wiped the side of his lips and got ready to leave. He knew very well that on normal circumstances, Sasuke would have been beat up badly by now. "Go to her, Sasuke. She's been waiting for you."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Chapter 22x1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Wee ! It's _A Miracle's _first year ! Par-tey ! Well, this update is one day (or some hours) late. Dang it :)). But hey !**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle; _**_Ch22.1_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

She lied on her back, eyes closed.

In the darkness that she met, she found her dreams. There was so much—so much of them that she wanted to happen. So much that she forgot nearly half. But one thing that she surely remembered was having a family of her own.

She wanted to have children, live in a house and sleep beside her husband. She wanted to go to fields filled with flowers, _sun_flowers. She wanted to ride a plane. She wanted to swim. She wanted to stroll down the beach.

And not one of those would she want to do alone.

Hinata wanted to marry, gaze at sunflowers hand-in-hand with that man, sit beside him on a plane. She wanted to hug him in the beach, and ride on his back while they took on the shoreline.

She wanted to run.

There were just so many things that she wanted to do, but realizing her state—lying on that bed, potentially for the rest of her life—they all seemed…

Impossible.

And at that point she knew that her happy day just ended. She wished it didn't, but it undoubtedly did.

She slowly felt her palms tremble, and her feet grew icy cold. Hinata then noticed her breathing—she wasn't.

_Kami-sama…_

She coughed, wanting someone to hear her. There was nobody around. She couldn't even open her eyes. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Hinata desperately tried to unleash air out of her mouth, yet they wouldn't open. She was frozen. She was frozen in her sleep, even though she was awake.

_…am I dying?_

"Hina…"

The pale lady tried to open her eyes, but they battled her weak body. She couldn't win against them.

"…nata…"

_Help…_

"…Hin…?"

_…me…_

When she felt warm hand enclose her cold ones, she could've sworn her body melted. Her icy feet melted. Her body became less tense, until she was able to feel everything. That sound that blocked her ears left, and that force that fought against her seemingly…

Retracted.

Only with one touch.

She then slowly opened her eyelids, still a blur, what she saw. But clearly, she found a man of raven hair and pale skin looking at her.

And immediately, only one person came into her mind.

"Sasuke,"

"Hinata," They said at the same time.

She wanted to beam.

It was him.

This time, it was _him._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Sasuke," she said at the same time he uttered her name.

He was partially shocked, and the worry slightly faded away. Her cold body became warm, and she was starting to breathe more evenly. And now, her eyes were open. He was there. She was here. They were together.

Silence filled the room.

There were so many things that he wanted to say all at once, but not one of them he could tell her.

_What happened to you?_

He looked down, away from her. She was on a hospital bed, even paler than how she ever looked like. Her lips grew brownish and there were lines under her eyes. She was thinner. She was…

She was beautiful.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

_What happened to you…?_

He opened his mouth and swallowed. He felt his arms grow clammy and cold. "Hi…" he managed to say.

She smiled shyly at him. He wanted to embrace her, but he was afraid he'd break her. She was so… she looked _so_ weak and fragile. And for some reason he knew he was one to blame. "H-how… are y-you?" She asked him.

His heart fell. She uttered his name and smiled at him. Why did she look so happy? Why did she look so happy on that white hospital bed? Perhaps she wasn't sick. Maybe they just wanted to trick him. Maybe they wanted him to come back to her and so they can live happily forever. Maybe she wasn't marrying Kiba, and it was all a set up.

"I should ask you that." He said dryly.

She chuckled lightly, then coughed.

Yet he didn't move. He didn't do anything to help her. He only held her hand tightly.

She stopped coughing. "G-gomen…"

"For what?"

"F-for… t-troubling y-you…"

_Kami-sama…_

It all sounded so bitter.

_Would she be gone tomorrow?_

"What are you talking about?"

_Please, no._

"A-ano… I…" Her voice was hoarse and soft. "…I… t-trouble y-you too m-much… a-and…"

He would die.

"Why…" he swallowed. "How come you didn't tell me?"

Tears started to fill her eyes. "I… d-didn't…"

And then he knew what exactly she was going to say. "I don't care," he told her. "I don't care if you'll die tomorrow." Sasuke looked away. "That's not the point why I'm here."

"D-demo—"

"Shut up,"

"—I'm going to die soon!"

At that point only her tears and his stand were heard.

_I will come with you._

"G-gomen…" she said. "I d-don't…"

"Hinata," he cut her. "I want to be with you."

She turned to him, surprised.

"That's why I'm here."

"S-Sasuke…"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"I just want to be with you." She heard him say. "That's why I'm here."

She heard her heart sing. He said he wanted to be with her. He said that he didn't care whether or not she was sick, and that she was going to die. He was there, he was holding her hand.

No, she didn't want to leave him. She didn't want him to be alone.

Again.

Perhaps forever.

She loved him. And sometimes… sometimes, he loved her too.

Hinata then noticed that Sasuke was kneeling beside the bed, resting his forehead on the white mattress, and so she couldn't see him. She wanted to touch his hair, his raven hair.

"Hinata," he began. "Don't drive me away."

Without knowing it, she smiled. He wanted to be with her, too. They had the same thought, the same dream.

_And even if forever meant a day…_

"H-hai…"

_…that was enough._

_Forever has just begun._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke watched Hinata as she slept peacefully.

They were quiet, like they've always been since they were little kids. No words uttered, no words needed. They both knew that together, silence conveyed more than anything. They knew they'd surpass everything, as long as they were together.

There was contentment within him, and perhaps he was watching her as peacefully as she was sleeping.

Around her, he felt loved. He wasn't alone. No matter how silent they both were, he wasn't alone.

And now that almost all problems have come to an end, he was… _satisfied._ So satisfied that he almost forgot everything that they have been through. The pains, the agony, the usage… the betrayals and the like. Everything. They all seemed so… mediocre… now that they're together _again._

Everything felt like a dream come true. Not that he ever dreamt.

Maybe he was dreaming.

He feared so.

He couldn't smile, but he was happy. This time, for sure, it was _them_. It was her for him. It was him for her. They were meant to be. No matter how short or long that was. They were still meant to be.

Just one simple answer for his question. Maybe that was what he loved about her. Everything was so simple with her around, contrary to his world as Shin, the model. He could be whoever he was. She accepted him that way. She accepted him now, despite his past faults.

He inwardly smirked, noticing the portrait that he painted for her on the desk. She looked nothing like her.

Hinata, the _real_ one, looked better.

The raven-haired lad stood up upon hearing the knock on the door.

A doctor, with hair of same color as his, walked into the room, carrying a steno pad. Sasuke's eyes widened. He had almost forgotten…

"Itachi,"

The doctor paused and eyed him. "Sasuke," he recognized. There was silence between them before he talked again. "It's been a while."

Sasuke gulped. Everything suddenly came back to him. He heard the cry of his parents, and saw the blood that they bathed into. He saw his father's hands helpless on the floor, and his mother's eyes directing at him, telling him to run.

Run away.

_I won't run._

_Not this time._

_Not anymore._

Itachi walked towards Hinata, passing Sasuke without another word. "We can bring that to some other place, if you can wait for this." He told his little brother. "I hope you understand." There was no hint of a single emotion with the way he spoke.

Sasuke didn't respond. He didn't know how to. He felt rage inside him. It was his brother, that man who betrayed him.

The man who betrayed his entire family.

"Y-you're a doctor…"

"I am." Was his quick answer. "And you?"

Sasuke blinked.

_What was he…_

He was a model, but not anymore. He had nothing—there was nothing. He lost everything that he was supposed to be proud of… just when he encounters this man, his brother. He couldn't tell what exactly he…

Was it _regret_ that he felt?

No, it definitely wasn't. He despised that life.

And never in a million years would he return to that.

Except if it meant Hinata's recovery.

"I am…" he began. "I'm her husband." He said without caution.

Even if Itachi's back faced him, Sasuke saw his amused reaction. "Is that so?"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Is that so?" He asked his little brother.

From Italy, Sasuke was quite popular as the model, Shin. But before that, he knew that Sasuke used to live on the streets, painting for his life. He knew that because he bought his paintings—not himself. All the time he was away, he sent a _spy_ to check on his brother, tell him everything that was happening in his life.

Tenten's family.

It didn't seem that way, though. Tenten was in love with his brother. She would do everything for him.

Although, he never heard that Sasuke ever married anyone. Moreso, not Tenten.

The doctor scribbled the notes on his steno pad—the patient seemed okay. Better. He noted the smile that tugged her face as she slept peacefully. Her heart rate was normal, and her pulse rate was also normal. She was breathing evenly.

She seemed very calm.

"I'm—" He turned to face his brother and offer him lunch at some restaurant, but he was rather enamored when he witnessed what his brother just did. "Sasuke--?!"

He fell on his knees. "Please," his brother said bitterly. "Please cure her."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"Cure her," he kept on repeating. "Don't let them take her."

The elder Uchiha was nearly shocked. This wasn't how he pictured their first encounter. He thought that Sasuke would punch him, beat him up, or even kill him. He thought he would throw bad words at him and blame him for his life. He thought that…

He _didn't_ and he _never_ thought that Sasuke would kneel before him…

…and beg him.

"Stand up, Sasuke." He ordered.

His brother didn't listen.

He was still as hardheaded as he was before. And this time, Itachi truly felt that he, Sasuke, _loved_ the sick lady on the bed.

"I promise that I will try. But I won't promise that I will." He told him. "I don't hold fate, Sasuke. There are things that are meant to happen, and we'll never know why."

"…"

Without hesitation, Itachi walked away and left the room, leaving his brother on the floor.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**This is supposedly a chapter on its own, but man ! I can't add anything more than this. **

**Reviews are very, very much appreciated by me... so please tell me how this chapter was, if you want me to go on. (LOL.)**


	25. Chapter 22x2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**I'm sorry for the late update ! I'm terribly busy. It's our quarterly finals and stuff… so yea.**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**_A Miracle; _**_Ch22.2_

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Kiba grabbed the glass of icy water on the table and poured it over himself.

"Oh, fuck!" He cursed out loud inside his lonesome room as the water spilled on the medical directory. He quickly lifted the page so as to not mix with the other pages' numbers, but his tense hands ripped the paper instead. He paused to sigh, feeling deep exhaustion. The brunet ran his hands over his hair and rested his head over the wooden table.

He hasn't slept in days, or weeks. He lost count.

_God,_ he thought, feeling his eyes warm up. He bit his lip hard—so hard that he tasted the warm rust-like blood that pierced through. He rarely felt it, though. His mind was occupied by _so many_ thoughts—all because of one thing.

_One_ person.

He wanted to save her—or _help_ save her.

Throughout the day, he searched through medical directories to find a heart specialist—other than Itachi. He has called around a hundred doctors, all of them uttered the same thing:

_"It's hopeless._"

And every time they said that, he saw Hinata's face vanishing right in front of him.

"…Can't give up," he muttered to himself, grabbing the next medical directory to leave the other one to dry.

The thought of her not seeing him, or not noticing him much, crossed his mind. But he didn't care. As long as she was there, free for him to look at, free for him to dream of… he didn't need her to be with, even though he wanted to.

She belongs to another man. One who constantly hurt her, made her cry… but ultimately makes her happy. That man whose name she calls out when she sleeps, and thinks of when she's awake. There was only one man that her heart called. And it wasn't him. Not Inuzuka Kiba.

Perhaps she was right. There is someone else for him. Some other woman who he would be crazy for. Some other woman who he would love. Someone who would love him back. Someone who he would marry…

But for now, he needed her to live.

He didn't need her to live for him.

As long as she'll stay longer, breathing, _smiling_… that was enough.

A tear fell down his face.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Five months have passed.

Five months.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Kiba told the lady who sat opposite him.

Hinata smiled at him. "M-me too," she replied.

Five months ago, Ino had left for New York without telling Hinata. That greatly saddened her, especially since she wasn't able to see her nephew. She still hasn't returned, but constantly called the farm, which recently closed.

Three months ago, Hinata and Sasuke were able to hold a simple wedding ceremony—one that didn't require talking, under the pale moonlight. He had never seen her so happy in her whole life that day. She even passed the given deadline.

Today, seeing her made _him_ happy.

She was still there, breathing, smiling. In front of him, even though she looked a lot paler and thinner. He had never seen her so bright and… just overwhelmed.

"How's… you know… how's he?" He asked her, unable to say his name out loud.

She blushed. "S-Sasuke's fine… h-he w-was able to enter an advertising a-agency and… w-well…"

He chuckled. "Shikamaru closed the farm for a while. You probably heard about that already, but he didn't close it because it was declining in stocks. The man said that he wanted to… go to college or something. Chouji-san is coming over to take over the business, I think."

"R-really?" She asked.

"Aah," He replied. "I work part time in this driving school," he chuckled, remembering the day when he was trying to teach her how to drive.

_"THE BRAKES, THE ONE BESIDE THAT THING YOU'RE STEPPING ON. STEP ON IT."_

_"I—I think I am n-not made to… drive…"_

Kiba found himself smirking at the memory. There was an awkward moment of silence before Hinata stood up. "A-ano, Kiba-k-kun, I h-have to go now… I h-have to t-take these to S-Sasuke…"

He nodded. "I'll get you a taxi?"

"Th-thanks…" She lightly held her temples.

He blinked, wanting to ask her if everything was fine. "Or do you want me to take you to whe—HINATA!" He shouted when she lost her balance and fell to his arms. His eyes widened—she was sweating and at the same time icy cold. "Hinata!" He began to panic.

She wouldn't respond.

He took her bag from her hands and threw it somewhere, not knowing where it ended up, and carried her up carefully before dashing into his car.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Itachi eyed his brother, who eyed him back. The both of them standing in front of each other in his office in the hospital. Just some seconds ago, the younger Uchiha barged inside, shaking, and demanded him for an answer.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked him. His voice creaked. "What happened?!"

"Listen, Sasuke," he began. "Hinata's collapse doesn't concern her heart illness. In fact she is just resting. You may take her home tomorrow morning."

There was a sign of relieve in his eyes. "Then why?"

Itachi looked down, thinking of how to tell Sasuke. Even if they weren't close, even if they didn't talk, they were still brothers. Sasuke is still his brother, and as much as possible, he didn't want to hurt him. "Sasuke," he said. "Hinata is carrying a child."

The younger one gaped.

"Two months going," he said. "And I'm afraid it is somewhat dangerous—especially for her condition."

Sasuke felt his hands numb.

"Being her husband, you are authorized to decide for her, Sasuke." The doctor uttered. "For one, we do not know until when Hinata-chan's body can withstand her illness. As we both know, she had passed the given deadline."

He clenched his fists.

"That isn't, at all, bad news. Although factually, her systems are slowly declining, having a child—another being within her—would require _more_ than what she needs, which she herself cannot comply upon." Itachi said. When he looked at his brother, he knew what Sasuke was asking. "As a doctor, I am suggesting you to abort the baby for health's sake."

Sasuke wanted to punch him, he wanted to kill him and force him to take everything back. But he couldn't.

It wouldn't.

Instead, in defeat, he turned around and left his brother's office.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hiashi stared at the rough sketch that was framed inside Hinata's room.

When he met his son-in-law, he didn't feel as much respect as he had for Kiba. Sasuke was rude, straightforward and quiet. He liked him, actually. He found himself in Sasuke—his younger years.

That drawing that was on Hinata's desk had been standing there for _years._

And he knew very well that not a single dust has come near it.

He smirked.

He knew very well that Hinata has found the right person to spend the remainder of her days with.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke grasped the doorknob and twisted it. Inside the room, he found his wife lying on the white hospital bed. That bed his eyes were so sick of. She turned to him and faintly smiled, but anxiety was obvious in her expression.

He quickly turned around and closed the door, not daring to look at her. Not when it was so painful that he rarely felt his arms.

"H-hello…" she managed to say.

He did not reply. He knew that she knew it.

"S-Sasu… I… a-ano..."

"You're so thin." He said, leaning on the door. "You can barely carry yourself." With that, he heard her frown.

"D-demo…"

"We have to abort it." He finally blurted. "It's dangerous." _This is my fault._

_Why…?_

"B-but…"

_Why…?_

"I… d-don't…"

**_Why…?!_**

"N-no,"

"You have to. That is my choice, Hinata. I am your husband." He got the nerve to turn and face her. She was fighting back tears, and started to cough. He quickly dashed to her direction and gave her a glass of water to drink until she was calm again. And all he could ask was _why this happened to him._ Of all, of _everyone_ in the world who would face this—why _him?_ Why _her?_ The one person that he had left. The one person that he needed. She was the only one, _literally._

And it couldn't hurt more, especially since his then-stoned heart changed.

Now that he could actually feel.

He hardened his jaws, and the tears were lost.

"I… I want this." She told him.

"This is death."

"I-it's n-not!"

"Don't you understand that I don't want to lose you?" He said between his teeth.

She fell quiet.

"That thing, it will take you away. I will hate it."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Hinata looked down at her hands. They were so _pale._ So freaking pale.

She knew very well that she was about to die.

But having that man before her made her all guilty, made her feel bad for herself. Sasuke, who was left alone, who lived alone, she will leave, too.

"I'll get something to eat." She heard him say.

However, the moment he turned, her reflexes acted on their own, and her arms threw themselves around his waist. She could barely support herself up, but holding him gave her support.

There, on the back of his shirt, all her tears fell.

"I… I f-feel b-bad th-that I d-don't deserve y-you b-because… b-because I'm s-sick and… y-you… are always b-bearing with me." She cried. It was true. He deserved someone better—someone who would stay by him forever. Not someone like her… who had to be taken care of all the time. She knew that he wanted to have a family. He didn't have to say it.

He has lost everything. It was unfair, so unfair, that he would stay alone forever.

"I p-promise… I w-will live f-for nine m-more months." She felt her hands tremble. It was all so painful to say. "W-we will… h-have a ch-child… so w-when I d-die, you… y-you wouldn't be alone."

On her hands, she felt warm tears fall.

_He's…_

"I d-don't want t-to leave you alone," She tightened her grip around him, so tight but he probably felt that it was so loose. She was so weak. "Sasuke,"

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

The raven haired lad finished wiping Hinata's thin arms. He placed the wet cloth back in the bowl full of water and turned to her.

Just a week ago, Hinata was released from the hospital by his brother. Rather, Hinata and their child. She couldn't be moved. He knew, though, that either ways, she didn't have much time left. It was just that… he couldn't accept that.

She smiled at him. It made his heart skip a beat, but his face never showed it.

Yes, her eyes may be deep, and they may have circles around them. Yes, her bones may be seen through her skin. Yes, her skin may be so _pale_ that she looked like a ghost already. But that didn't change anything. When she smiled, it still moved him.

He laid his eyes on the bowl of water, where he could deny that he was looking at her. She was still smiling—and it made him remember something. He stood up. "I have to bring you somewhere today."

She eyed him curiously.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

_Sand._

_Water._

_Waves._

_Shells…_

Hinata grinned from ear to ear. It was like a dream come true, all over again. She looked at the man beside her. They were alone—the three of them there, and it didn't fail to amaze her.

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Sasuke's eyes caught her. "What do you want?" He asked, looking away.

She clutched the armrest of her wheelchair. The breeze was just perfect. "Sasu," she said, one hand on her stomach, "a-ano… c-carry me on your b-back."

He eyed her, and she looked back. It was almost as if he didn't believe her.

Sasuke removed his sandals so his feet felt the sand before sitting in front of her. She wrapped her thin arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. He stood up. She was featherweight. And he began taking on the smooth shoreline.

He felt the world's burden lessen with her on his shoulders, her warm breath touching his nape, and her heart beating so loud at his back.

"Sasu," she nearly whispered.

"Mm?"

"I… a-ano… I r-read something y-yesterday." She told him. "About a w-woman who… h-has b-been dead f-for two d-days." She continued. "Sh-she w-woke up and i-is s-still living."

He nodded. It rarely happened that they talked about something at all.

"W-what are you p-planning to do?" She asked him.

"When?" He asked back.

"Ano… t-tomorrow… or l-later…"

"Eat," he told her. "Sleep… those things."

"Aah," she nodded. "Sushi," she said, "let's e-eat th-that."

"Okay." He agreed. Perhaps pregnant women _are_ slightly different from normal ones. "What else do you want to do?"

She didn't reply.

"Hinata," he prompted. For a second there, he thought something bad has happened, until he felt warm tears on his shoulder. Why was she crying?

"Sasuke…" she managed to utter.

He continued to walk.

"…I love you."

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

Her fingers intertwined each other tightly. She didn't know why, but she just _had _to talk. She had so much to tell him so suddenly—even she didn't know what they were. She wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to be with him, just like that, _forever,_ preferably. There, on his back, she felt like she was flying, like she was the queen.

"Aah," he replied, not stopping.

_Waves…_

"I love you too."

She smiled at his statement. Words uttered in such a way she always wanted to hear. The way he spoke when he first said his _'hi'_ to her. Ah, yes, those days… when they were so small. Those small days that brought forth today. That voice, those words, ran from her ears, to her veins, to her heart.

**_To her heart which felt nothing but…_**

_Partners?—Sasuke._

_The teacher looked at her, and then at Sasuke. "See you two after classes," she shifted her glasses. "In the library."_

_--_

_"Don't you have food?"_

_No reply._

_"You want some?"_

_Hinata's eyes widened. Did this boy just asked her some of his lunch? "W-what?"_

_"You look hungry. Why don't you want to try some?" He looked confused all of a sudden. "Are you scared?"_

_"I—iie!!"_

_"Then why do you look so scared? I won't eat you.."_

_--_

_"Is th-this s-safe, Sasu..ke?" Hinata asked the boy sitting next to her._

_"Yes." He replied._

_--_

_He inhaled some air before smiling. "Because.." _

_"There's already someone who I like." _

_--_

_"Fine," he sighed, giving up. "Just close your eyes, then."_

_She nodded. That sounded much safer._

_"And take your shoes off," he said, taking off his own. She followed him. He kept the shoes in his bag before they stood up again._

_"No cheating."_

_"Hai," she closed her eyes. "W-where are you going t-to take me?"_

_--_

_"Hinata," Sasuke stood up, taking his glance away from his watch, hands in his pockets. Her eyes followed his movements. "Bye,"_

_She raised an eyebrow, confused. "Bye," she replied, anyway._

_He took a final glance,_

_And walked away._

_--_

_"S-sasuke.."_

_"So you still remember—"_

_A warm embrace._

_--_

_"And my manager said one thing which I followed in order to be successful: forget the past." His voice was sleepy, yet powerful. "It really worked. It took over the bad side of this career."_

_"D-demo--!"_

_"Hinata, you don't get it." He looked at her from his shoulder. She was standing now. "I do not care anymore. About that boy who always helped, or that boy who always looked after you,"_

_--_

_"Let me protect you."_

_She blinked._

_"Let me protect you again."_

_"S-Sasuke…"_

_"Will you?"_

_--_

_"I'll race you to the end of the beach!"_

_"D-demo," she hesitated. "Y-you can run a lot faster th-than me!"_

_"I'll give you ten seconds."_

_She still looked hesitant._

_"Twenty,"_

_"D-demo—"_

_"One, two three…" He was smiling still. "Go!"_

_--_

_"B-because… I'm… I'm… n-nobody."_

_"You're my girlfriend. I can give you anything I want."_

_--_

_"Y-your mother…" she started. He paused. "How is s-she?"_

_He stood up. "Never ever bring up that topic."_

_--_

_"Don't… go…"_

_Hinata almost shivered as the tears didn't stop falling down her face. She sat on the toilet seat and embraced her knees. She was certain her pants were damp by now with her tears. She almost couldn't swallow. All she felt was pain._

_"Please…"_

_--_

_"Tsch, I'll meet you in the park tomorrow after lunch, around two p.m. Bye."_

_"…Are you available for dinner? That's all."_

_"I'll consider it a 'yes' until you answer. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_--_

_"The makeup…" he just said. "It's hideous on you."_

_"And that ring…" he referred to the Danburite. "Take it off."_

_"Wear this one instead."_

--

_"Hinata,"_

_"Sasuke," they said at the same time._

_--_

_"If something happens, just call my name." _

_--_

_"I'm Sasuke."_

"Sasuke…"

**_…Nothing._**

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

"Hinata,"

Sasuke tried to shrug to get the attention of the lady on his back.

"Oi,"

The warm breath on his nape stopped. He felt his entire body become numb.

_Kami-sama…_

"Hinata?" He called out.

But there was no answer.

Slowly, her fingers began to unclasp, her arms left hanging on his shoulders.

He stopped walking.

_He couldn't feel the sand under his feet._

**_((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))_**

**Thank you for reading. Please review. I _really_ want to know what you think.**


	26. Chapter 23

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**A Miracle; **__Ch23_

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

"I love you too."

_**Can you hear the serenade of this weak heart?**_

A smile brushed over her face. She was so happy that she wanted to cry. She felt like she was floating, that there was absolutely nothing wrong with anything. So happy that she didn't fel the pain that her heart was going through. She didn't see her mother and brother before them, calling for her to be a star up high, to be with them.

It felt more and more painful as each second passed.

_But if forever is with you, then..._

And gradually, she felt it hovering her being.

_...I wouldn't want my heart to ever stop beating._

"I want to live." She ought to say. She didn't know, though, if she did, or if he heard. The next thing that she heard was her name. A series of them.

It was so beautiful to hear. Not her name, but his voice saying her name. How she wanted to hear him so. He can keep on talking and she can keep on listening. She can go blind, as long as she can hear his voice. That voice which comforted her no matter what she felt.

That voice that would rescue her.

With that, she felt too happy to respond. Overjoyed, in fact. She only stayed there, so quiet and ever satisfied, on his back which she didn't ever want to leave.

_**Only you and I can hear it.**_

And everything else stopped.

_**--**_

_**The entire day, and the whole of the night**_

Sasuke exited his car, carrying a boquet of flowers. Sunflowers.

Hinata's favorite.

He took on the most awkward grassy field he has ever walked on, blanketed with leaves of fire. The raven haired man walked a little more until he stopped in front of a grave. He sat on his feet and placed the flowers before the stone and remained silent for a while.

He smirked.

"How're you?" He couldn't help but ask. "And my kid?"

Leaves crackled as the wind filled the cemetery. Cold autumn breeze hit his sleepless features. It was silent. Too silent, even for him.

_**My mind can only think about you**_

Some days ago, he heard from Tenten, who returned to America to pursue her modelling career. She shared that when her mother died, she still continued to talk to her. That she was still there, even if she was burned to ashes. She told him how painful it felt for her, but how much conversing with her as if she was still alive made her feel much, much lighter.

It was a wonder why he, for the first time, listened to her.

"Your doctors," he cleared his throat, "Sakura and the blond loudmouth, they got married. Just two days ago."

He didn't attend.

Sasuke stood up and breathed out, eyeing the grave. "Ino and her kid returned from New York. I don't know anything about her but I don't think she's ever been here. She's okay. Pretty miserable. She left her son with your father for some seminar in Manila." He smirked. "Cancelled all meetings to babysit." He looked down, remembering Ino's son, Tono. "Looks a lot like you,"

He heard himself chuckle. _When did I last see you?_ He couldn't help but recall. And when he did, he shook his head in embarrassment.

_"HINATA!"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_Shit._

_**Every hour, every single minute**_

"It's a good thing Hinata's not as weak as you."

A lone grave stood there, as if wanting to retort on his comments.

"Hn," he spat, "this is ridiculous," and turned around but didn't pursue walking away. "By the way, do me a favor, _brother-in-law._"

This is the first time he ever visited him.

"When you see my kid, bring him or her to my parents."

He sighed. _They like kids._

_**In misery or in joy**_

He inhaled and stayed put for some moments.

"Sayonara, Neji."

--

_**In sickness or in health**_

"Where's the old man?" Sasuke asked the maids, carrying a paperbag in one hand, while walking inside the house of the Hyuugas.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" One of the maids replied. "Hiashi-sama is in his bedroom with Tono-chan and Hanabi-chan!"

"Aah, thanks."

_**--**_

_**In hurt or in laughter**_

"Here's the milk you asked for," he placed the paperbag on his end table, but the old man did not hear him, let alone notice him enter his room.

"Oh, come on, Old Man! It's been... decades since I last went out! Give me a chance, I can't just isolate myself inside this house! Come on! It's just a little money, geez!" Hanabi demanded.

Hiashi sipped some of his tea and placed the cup down. "No,"

She rolled her eyes in frustration. "Suck it up! I'm not asking for a thousand! Just three hundred! Three hundred and I'll leave this house for eight hours!"

"I said no." His eyes landed on Sasuke. "O, Son-in-law, where's the milk that I asked you to buy?"

He tilted his head to the paperbag.

"Oi! Old man, don't change the topic here, give me money! I need fresh air!"

Even before her father can say anything, Sasuke appeared behind Hanabi with his wallet. He grabbed some bills and handed it over to the youngest Hyuuga. Her eyes twinkled in gladness and a grin crossed her face.

"Thank you Sasuke!" She immediately kept the bills in her pocket. "I'll see you two later." She ran towards the crib and lightly kissed the silent infant. "You too, Tono-chan."

"You shouldn't have done that." Hiashi said.

He rolled his eyes. "Oi, Hanabi, buy me those things you need for sushi."

_**You're the only,**_

She stopped just before she held the doorknob. "You're making sushi again?" She asked, but quickly added, "fine, but I'll keep the change for sure."

"Make it snappy."

"Aah, in fact they're all in the fridge right now. Bye." She quickly ran out the room.

_**only one I want to be with**_

"Damn," he cursed under his breath.

"Son-in-law, there's an infant in the room. Do not say any bad words."

Sasuke eyed the baby on the crib. He looked exactly like Neji, which means that he looked somewhat like Hinata, too. He suddenly remembered his own child. He or she would have looked like Tono. Or like him.

_"The baby did not survive." Naruto explained to Sasuke. His brother, Itachi, has gone back to Italy to serve his remaining patients. He would come back, eventually. "Hinata-chan's pulse stopped for a while, and there was no oxygen to support her body to function. The baby wasn't able to tolerate it. We had to remove it out of Hinata-chan's body to prevent any further infections."_

_**You're the one person that I need**_

He didn't feel any pain or the urge to cry. It wasn't like how he felt, or how he _feels_, if it was Hinata who was in some trouble. But he didn't feel nothing either. Regret, more like it. He didn't know why. He didn't know at all, why he felt _bad_, when he didn't. It was so ironic.

Maybe it was because he's always wanted to revive his clan.

Maybe it was because he just really wanted to have a family.

He blinked when the baby began to cry. Hiashi immediately turned to his aid.

"I'm going." Sasuke said before leaving.

_**--**_

_**The one person that can make me happy**_

_"What about... her?"_

_The blond doctor paused. "Well, that's a whole new topic." He said. "After some minutes of non-activity, Hinata-chan slowly regained... life. Something like that." He made it simpler. "She received zero damages, according to our latest observation. In fact it's as if she was never sick at all."_

_He blinked. "What."_

_**I swear to the heavens that you'll never be hurt**_

_"Geez, you still didn't get it?!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Eto, let's see... if you've heard of that lady from the news some days ago, she was brain dead for two days. She woke up after that."_

_He nodded, remembering the familiar story._

_"Well, something similar to that happened to Hinata-chan. There are lots of revival cases that happen every year, but this is different." Naruto grinned. "It really is a miracle!"_

Carrying a lunchbox in a hand, Sasuke took on the longest hallway in his life.

_**Yet again**_

Weirdly, though, he walked there every single day, carrying the same thing with the same recipe of sushi. Every time he entered, he would find her on the bed, still asleep. He would be asked by a staff or two to leave the room, and he would stay outside, in the hospital garden, where they have an acacia tree. An acacia tree that was filled with fireflies every night.

There were times that he couldn't even name which was the star and which was the insect.

And there, he would silently pray that she would wake up soon.

_**I'll let no more of those painful tears**_

He hasn't seen Hinata awake ever since she slept that day on the shore, when she was there, behind him.

He could remember what happened on that day, the way her arms dangled from each of his shoulders. The way he desperately called for her name, and she wouldn't respond. The way he felt so dizzy, so... sick, when he realized what could have happened. The way that happiness he felt along with her suddenly turned into a nightmare.

All over again.

_**Dwell down your face**_

Until he felt one thing.

Her heart.

She may have stopped breathing, but her heart never stopped beating.

And he felt it there on his back.

Immediately, he ran back to his car and drove Hinata into the hospital.

And there he is, today, in front of her door, grasping the doorknob. He twisted it and silently pushed the door before taking a few steps inside.

Sasuke dropped the bag.

She isn't there.

_**Every moment we're together**_

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath as he ran up the next floor. Sasuke went immediately to the nurse's desk and inquired if they saw Hinata, but just like the other, they did not.

She did not check out.

_Damn,_

He looked around, at peoples' faces, and if they didn't have the white eyes, he would automatically look away.

He couldn't think right. At all. He can only torment himself with images of Hinata somewhere, most likely alone, worse if not. What if she forgot him? What if she's had amnesia? What if somebody kidnapped her?

_Fuck,_

He wanted to scream for her name like he has in the old building before, but he knew very well that he couldn't do that. He felt the similar pain that he did the last time he's ever heard her voice and felt her breath. Shivering. Floating.

And just before he was about to break an entire wall in desperation, he got a chance to glance outside the night. There, he found the hospital's garden, the one where he always stayed when they drove him away. There, the fireflies flew in all directions, as if mirroring the night sky. There, stood a lady, whom he can barely recognize except...

Except what she was wearing.

He sighed and dashed outside.

_**Will always be worth remembering**_

She was standing. She was there, eyeing the bright above.

And Sasuke watched her from afar.

That familiar view. Nearly same to that of his painting.

Slowly, he stepped closer to her. She hasn't noticed yet. He forgot his worries, his worry that he might have forgotten her. She could not. She has not. And he knew that for sure because... _because..._

She wore that jacket he lent her eleven years back.

He could have laughed, chuckled at least. That jacket still looked huge on her.

The pale lady turned around and once she saw him, her eyes lit up even brighter than when she looked at the night sky. A smile faded into her face. "Sasuke," she nearly sung.

_**I'll surrender my heart, my soul, my sanity**_

_I..._

He didn't respond, wanting his own share of revenge. He only continued to walk, and as he neared her, all his hard feelings melted into the warmest embrace he has ever had in his entire life. He rested his head on her nape, not daring to resist his urge to tear a little bit.

_...rejected you..._

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Sasu--"

_...insulted you..._

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"A-ano, it's o--"

_...lied to you..._

"I'm sorry."

_...want to be with you._

_**Just to be with you**_

She blinked for a while in confusion, before smiling once more. Her arms wrapping around his body. "Y-you're... a-ano, thinner."

He refused to entertain her. He just stayed like that, more than just relieved that she was back. Potentially for good. That this time, there wasn't time to pressure them, to threat them. No more stardom, no more third parties, no more fake rings. This time it was more than perfect. Under that bright acacia tree and blue moon, embracing each other. It was just perfect.

And it was then when he knew that he can stop searching.

He can finally stop asking for miracles.

She was the miracle all along.

_**Because you are my life**_

"Will you stay with me?" He asked, expecting her famous one-lined stutter.

He is utterly mistaken.

"Forever," she assured.

_**Only you, my love.**_

_**((AMIRACLE;ELCARIMA))**_

**Wow...**

**Well, this fic is finished but it certainly isn't the end of the story. I enjoyed doing this very, very, **_**very**_** much. And even more enjoyed reading what you guys thought. They helped me a lot. Really. The plot drastically changed because of everyone's request. I do hope it didn't turn out cheesy. I apologize for the OOC in this chapter. I just wanted it to be heavy/happy, or at least have some emotions that wouldn't really show if we keep them in utmost character. Maybe we can, but I don't have such talent xDD.**

**Nevertheless, I thank you all, even you remained silent throughout the run of the fic. I appreciate your mere reading. I never expected this much from my drabbles. And now that I have ended this, I'd have to say that this is so far the best one that I've done and I'm glad that you guys took part it it xD. I'll never forget you all ! -cries- I mean, really, you don't know how many sad days of mine have brightened up just by reading your reviews. I'll miss writing this. But hey, it has to end.**

**I hope you guys understood because... I think it's a little messy. The poem**

**Again, thank you sooo much for reading and please do review :D.**

**-FourEyedWanderer**


End file.
